Pokémon platino
by wholock87
Summary: Después de haberse posicionado como campeón de la frontera, Ash parte hacía la región Sinnoh para cumplir su sueño de ser campeón de la liga mientras que al mismo tiempo, una joven inicia su viaje para cumplir su sueño de ser la mejor coordinadora. Estos dos intentaran cumplir su sueño, pero pasaran cosas que traerán la desgracia a la region
1. Chapter 1

**Antes que nada quiero hacer una aclaración. Escribí BW y XY, platino será parecido a esos dos pues usare el juego, anime, manga como referencias. Sé que ahora mismo estoy escribiendo XY pero ese fic ya está con los días contados y platino es un proyecto que eh estado planeando hacer desde un tiempo. Desde ahora aviso que Brock no estará, seamos sinceros, en DP Brock solo era relleno. El equipo de Dawn será diferente al del anime y Ash tendrá un equipo como el del anime pero con pequeñas variaciones. Debido a que ahora hay 721 pokémon y mega-evoluciones, usare también a esos pokémon aquí y también el asunto de los megas. Por último, en este fic Ash tendrá 16 y Dawn 15, pondré las edades de cada uno mientras el fic valla avanzando, sé que en el anime nunca hay eso pero digamos que pondré esas edades para que vallan acorde a la trama pues eso de que tienen 10 años es algo que nunca me lo trague, también en este fic, Ash inicio su aventura a los 12 y más adelante diré porque Dawn empieza a los 15**

CAPÍTULO 1: CRUCE DE CAMINOS

En la fría región de Sinnoh, muchos entrenadores viajaban para poder llegar a la liga y coronarse campeones, otros se dedicaban a la coordinación y su sueño era el de convertirse en coordinador superior y ese era un sueño que tenía una chica de cabellos azules que vivía en el pueblo Hoja Verde. En una casa de dicho pueblo aquella chica dormía tranquilamente en su dormitorio. Una mujer que también tenía el cabello azul y algo abultado, abre las cortinas del dormitorio de su hija "ya es hora de levantarse" dijo la señora a lo que su hija se tapó todo el cuerpo con las sabanas y dijo "5 minutos más". Su madre quedo -_- y le dijo "ya te eh dejado dormir mucho, ahora despierta Dawn que llegaras tarde" la madre le saco las sabanas a su hija, la madre respondía bajo el nombre de Johanna. "este va a ser un día muy especial" dijo Dawn mientras empezaba a mirar por su ventana, ella estaba con un camisón rosado que le llegaba hasta los pies, ella empezó a mirar en su escritorio y vio un ticket que le daba el derecho de obtener un pokémon de las manos del profesor Rowan. Habrá pasado una hora, una hora en la cual Johanna estaba con su hija desayunando, Dawn ahora vestía una gorra blanca con una pokéball rosa, una larga bufanda rosa oscuro, una camisa blanca y un chaleco negro, falda rosa, calcetines negros y botas rosas

Dawn: (emocionada) ¡ya no aguanto para escoger a mi amigo, mamá!

Johanna: (riendo) verte así me recuerda cuando inicie mi viaje

Dawn: podre escoger entre un turtwig, chimchar y piplup… ¿me pregunto cuál será el mejor de los tres?

Johanna: los tres son muy buenos pokémon, lo importante es cuidarlo y ser muy responsable

Dawn: tienes razón, lo cuidare y será mi amigo

En eso, Dawn empieza a imaginarse como seria si tuviese a cada uno. Ella quiere ser coordinadora y se empezó a imaginarse a ella y a los tres pokémon en los diferentes concursos. Johanna se empezó a reír como es que su hija saltaba y bailaba por toda la sala mientras fantaseaba que estaba en un concurso "¿ya tienes preparado todo para tu viaje?" dijo Johanna a lo que Dawn se va al pasadizo a buscar una inmensa maleta

Johanna: no crees que estas exagerando

Dawn: no, con todo eso podre sobrevivir en todo el viaje

Johanna abrió la inmensa maleta y encontró un microondas, televisor, una cama inflable con cortinas, ventilador, y varias cosas inservibles que eran de casa. Johanna saco todas esas cosas, trajo una mochila amarilla y en esa mochila ella guardo lo necesario para que Dawn inicie su viaje

Dawn: (haciendo puchero) ¡pero mamá…!

Johanna: ¡nada de peros! eso es lo único que necesitas para poder viajar tranquila

Dawn: (T_T) voy a morir en 5 kilómetros

Johanna: no exageres, con eso podrás viajar tranquila

Dawn: (T_T) me va a costar acostumbrarme

Johanna: descuida, confía en mí… por cierto, quiero darte unas cosas antes de que te vallas

Dawn se quedó pensativa preguntándose qué es lo que su mamá quería darle. Johanna aparece y le da un listón que se notaba que ya estaba antiguo

Dawn: ¡pero mamá… fue tu primer listón!

Johanna: llévatelo, eso te puede traer suerte

Dawn: gra… gracias…

Johanna: ahora, dame tus dos manos

Dawn levanta sus manos, Johanna saca una pequeña caja y de ella saca dos anillos. Un anillo tenía una perla incrustada y se la pone en el dedo medio en la mano derecha, el otro anillo tenía un diamante incrustado y se lo pone en el dedo medio de la mano izquierda. Dawn quedo sorprendida al recibir esos anillos, ella no tenía palabras para describir eso

Johanna: esos anillos le pertenecieron a tu bisabuela, ella se los dio a mi madre y cuando yo inicie mi viaje, ella me los dio… ahora te los doy a ti

Dawn: pero… pero…

Johanna: desde ahora esos anillos son tuyos. Así que cuídalos y no los pierdas

Dawn: wow esto es… esto es increíble

Johanna: ahora recuerda, para ser una buena coordinadora, primero debes ser una buena entrenadora

Dawn abrazo a su mamá y luego de eso ella abrió la puerta y se fue corriendo por la ruta directo al pueblo Sandgem. Luego de una hora de caminata, ella logra llegar al pueblo y se encontraba al frente de un gran edificio. Ella muy emocionada abre la puerta diciendo "bien profesor, ya vine" todos los presentes quedaron O_O Dawn miro alrededor y vio que estaba en un restaurante así que se disculpó y se fue del lugar rápidamente. Ella empezó a buscar en todos los lugares del pueblo pero estaba más perdida y no encontraba el laboratorio, ella miraba el mapa pero no entendía nada. Ella estaba en un parque, ella estaba muy cansada pues se había recorrido medio pueblo y no podía encontrar el laboratorio. Un señor mayor ve a Dawn toda cansada y se le acerca

¿?: te ves perdida

Dawn: (T_T) eh estado buscando el laboratorio del profesor Rowan y no eh podido encontrarlo (sacando el ticket) tengo que ir a por mi primer pokémon pero estoy perdida

¿?: vaya dilema, en ese caso vallamos a mi laboratorio para darte tu pokémon

Dawn: espera… ¿tú eres el profesor Rowan?

Rowan: si, ahora vallamos para darte a tu pokémon y explicarte algunas cosas

Dawn se pone feliz al encontrarse con el profesor Rowan así que juntos se van por el pueblo directo al laboratorio. En el laboratorio, algunos ayudantes de Rowan dan de comer a turtwig, chimchar y piplup. Uno de los ayudantes lleva a sus compañeros una camilla con un starly y un staraptor encima, sugiriéndoles realizar una investigación evolutiva sobre ellos antes de que el profesor vuelva. Conformes con la idea, empieza entre ellos una conversación, lo que les hace distraerse de los Pokémon. Mientras, los últimos pedazos de comida que le quedaban a Piplup son robados e ingeridos por Chimchar, haciendo enfadar al hambriento Piplup. Éste usa contra él rayo burbuja, que lo esquiva saltando por las paredes del laboratorio. Los ataques de Piplup alcanzan al Starly y al Staraptor, lo que provoca que empiecen a volar por el laboratorio, los papeles se vuelen y uno de los cristales se rompa. Por él se escapan los dos pokémon voladores, seguidos de chimchar y piplup. "¡¿Qué es lo que ha pasado en este lugar?!" dijo un furioso Rowan al llegar al laboratorio y ver lo que paso. Los ayudantes tuvieron que explicar todo lo que paso y que ellos irían a buscar a los dos pokémon "yo quiero ir" dijo Dawn

Rowan: pero podría ser peligroso

Dawn: si, pero esos pokémon están perdidos y necesitan ayuda. Además, uno de ellos puede ser mi futuro compañero

Rowan: interesante… de acuerdo, puedes ir a ayudar

Dawn va hacia el bosque en busca de los pokémon y ve a piplup intentando atacar a chimchar, que está colgado de la rama de un árbol. Chimchar consigue huir hacia el interior del bosque, por lo que piplup lo persigue con ganas de pelea y Dawn va detrás de ellos. Los pokémon son demasiado rápidos para ella, consiguiendo que los pierda de vista. "estos pequeños son muy rapidos… ¿Qué es ese sonido…? ¡es piplup!" Dawn oye el gruñido de Piplup, que, junto a otros Pokémon salvajes, se encuentra atrapado en una telaraña. "esperen, voy a sacarlos de ahí" Dawn se acerca a la telaraña pero un ariados empieza a bajar de la telaraña y este ataca a Dawn. Dawn empieza a provocar al pokémon diciéndole que la siga, con el fin de despistarle y poder acercarse a la telaraña con los pokémon atrapados. Ariados vuelve a atacar a Dawn y ella empieza a correr y se posiciona al frente de la telaraña, el ataque de ariados hace que la telaraña se rompa y los pokémon queden en libertad. Dawn coge a Piplup, y se va corriendo lejos del lugar. Dawn deja en el suelo a piplup "hola pequeño, me llamo Dawn… ¿estás bien?" piplup le responde dándole picotazos furiosamente. Dawn cae al suelo adolorida por los ataques de piplup y en eso empieza a oír los rugidos de la tripa del piplup "¡aja! así que por eso estas tan gruñón… ¡tienes hambre!" Dawn saca unas galletas de su mochila y le ofrece pero piplup le rechaza. En eso, varios ariados empiezan a aparecer y vuelven a atacar a Dawn, así que ella usa las galletas y se las lanza a los ariados al mismo tiempo que piplup usa rayo burbuja contra ellos. Antes de que consigan escapar uno de los ariados detiene a Dawn con su telaraña, haciendo que se caiga. Dawn le dice a Piplup que se vaya, que ella estará bien, mientras los ariados se acercan a ella progresivamente y empiezan a atacarla. Piplup se interpone y empieza a usar rayo burbuja haciendo retroceder a los ariados, el rompe la telaraña y junto con Dawn empiezan a correr de los furiosos pokémon. Ambos empiezan a correr hasta llegar al lago Verdad, los ariados empiezan a rodear a Dawn y a piplup. De la nada una luz empieza a salir del lago, los ariados al ver eso se asustan y se van del lugar, la luz toma una forma pero aquella forma no tenía cuerpo, más bien parecía un espíritu. La luz desaparece y Dawn junto con piplup quedaron sorprendidos al ver toda la escena. A piplup le vuelve a rugir la tripa, por lo que Dawn vuelve a sacar las galletas y le vuelve a ofrecer a piplup. Esta vez, Piplup sí la acepta y empieza a comer todas las galletas desesperadamente "vaya que tenas hambre" por el cielo, Staraptor lleva en sus garras a Chimchar rumbo hacia el laboratorio del profesor a lo que Dawn logra divisarlo. Dawn y piplup vuelven al laboratorio

Rowan: vaya que lograste encontrarlo

Dawn: si, este pequeño me salvo de unos ariados

Rowan: bueno, en ese caso

Rowan saca una pokédex y también cinco pokeball y se las entrega a Dawn. Rowan le dice a Dawn que escoja entre uno de los tres pokémon a lo que ella se acerca a piplup y dice "nosotros ya hemos pasado una aventura juntos, así que me llevare a piplup" Dawn y piplup salen del laboratorio y se van al bosque cercano para irse a su siguiente destino. En eso, un barco estaba llegando desde Kanto, en ese barco estaba Ash quien aún tenía su vestimenta de Hoenn al mismo tiempo que estaba siendo acompañado de pikachu y de aipom. "miren, estamos ya cerca de llegar a Sinnoh" dijo Ash muy emocionado y pikachu junto con aipom se emocionaron al ver la costa de Sinnoh. Ash estaba ya en el puerto, el empezó a llamar a su madre a través de un videoteléfono

Delia: ¡Ash, pikachu, aipom! como me alegra saber que llegaron bien. El profesor Oak estaba preocupado pues aipom había desaparecido

Ash: aun no sé cómo es que aipom llego conmigo. Aún estoy cansado por el viaje en barco… también estoy hambriento, la comida del barco es muy mala

Delia quedo (-_-) pues sabía que su hijo siempre andaba con hambre. El equipo rocket también había bajado del barco, ellos vieron a Ash y a pikachu quienes estaban distraídos al verlos conversando por videoteléfono

Jessie: el bobo también está aquí

James: yo digo que aprovechemos que ahora están distraídos y robemos a pikachu

Meowth: James tiene razón, vayamos a por él antes de que este alerta

El trio rocket se va del lugar. Ash termino de conversar con su madre y colgó el teléfono, en eso, un brazo robot coge a pikachu y Ash mira un globo en forma de meowth que estaba flotando

Jessie: ¡Prepárense para los problemas!

James: ¡Mas Vale que teman!

Jessie: ¡Para proteger al mundo de la devastación!

James: ¡Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación!

Jessie: ¡Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor!

James: ¡Y extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas!

Jessie: ¡Jessie!

James: ¡James!

Jessie: ¡El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!

James: ¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar!

Meowth: ¡Meowth así es!

Ash: ¡equipo rocket, debí saber que eran ustedes!

James: lo siento bobo, pero ahora pikachu es nuestro

Jessie empieza a manipular el globo y este empieza a tomar velocidad a lo que Ash y aipom se van corriendo en busca del globo. En el globo, pikachu estaba encerrado en una jaula a prueba de electricidad y antes de tener que llevar a pikachu a su jefe, Jessie propone averiguar dónde se encuentran, pero Meowth dice que en todos los intentos de robar pokémon nunca han sabido eso, por lo que ahora no iban a cambiar ese hábito. Ante la insistencia de Jessie de echar un vistazo a los alrededores, Meowth intenta atacarla, pero wobbuffet sale de su pokeball y este ataca a Meowth para defender a Jessie, la pelea hace que se produzca una explosión y eso ocasiona que el equipo rocket salga volando por los aires mientras que pikachu también sale por los aires volando y cae en un bosque cercano. Dawn y piplup caminaban por el bosque "¡bien piplup, es hora de atrapar unos pokémon!" en eso aparece un buneary

Dawn: (con corazones en los ojos) ¡pero que linda… piplup, a por ella!

Piplup hace rayo burbuja pero buneary lo esquiva y piplup al lanzar picotazo es golpeado por las orejas de buneary. Buneary luego se va sin antes golpear a Dawn. "esa buneary si que es fuerte" Dawn estaba tirada en el suelo debido al golpe asique piplup intenta ayudarla para que se levanten. Ambos siguieron caminando por el bosque "sabes piplup, mi mamá fue una gran coordinadora. Yo quiero ser como ella y también ser una coordinadora de gran nivel. Tu y yo nos abriremos paso por los concursos y los ganaremos" piplup hace una pose y Dawn se empieza a reir por la pose que hiso su nuevo amigo. En eso ven un burmy colgado en la rama de un árbol "¡bien piplup, vamos a por él. Usa rayo burbuja!" piplup le lanza rayo burbuja y burmy cae de la rama. Dawn rápidamente se pone a buscar una pokeball de su mochila pero al tenerla en sus manos, burmy ya se había ido del lugar "(T_T) al parecer hoy no es mi día" Dawn y piplup siguieron buscando en los arbustos a algún pokémon, en eso, un pikachu al que se le veía cansado aparece por los arbustos "un pikachu… ¡piplup, usa rayo burbuja!" piplup usa un potente rayo burbuja hacia pikachu pero este lo esquiva con facilidad "usa picotazo" piplup obedece a Dawn y se lanza hacia pikachu, este usa rayo electrocutando a piplup y este es lanzado contra Dawn y al igual que piplup ella también es electrocutada "¡hasta aquí llegaste, me electrocutaste y eso no te va a librar de mi!" Dawn lanza una pokeball a pikachu pero este usa su cola y la lanza por los aires. Dawn se enoja y vuelve a lanzar sus otras cuatro pokeball, pikachu lanza una pokeball hacia un árbol, luego lanza otra pokeball y esta cae a piplup golpeándolo en la cara, la otra también la lanza y cae en la cara de Dawn golpeándola y tirándola al suelo y la última pokeball logra asestarle. La luz roja de la pokeball empieza a rodear a pikachu, pero el brillo se detiene y la pokeball queda sin efecto "de seguro ese pikachu es de un entrenador" dijo Dawn. Pikachu corre y lo acorralan seviper, dustox y cacnea. Dawn saca su pokédex y empieza a registrar a todos los pokémon, en eso, un meowth aparece y Dawn vuelve a registrar al pokémon. Aparecen Jessie y James con mime Jr. y wobbuffet

Jessie: gracias niña

James: ese pikachu es nuestro amigo, gracias por encontrarlo

Dawn: no hay de que

Pikachu usa rayo contra todos los del equipo rocket dejándolos noqueados. En eso, Dawn comprende que pikachu no es amigo del trio así que ella y piplup se interponen para no dejar que ellos se lleven a pikachu

Jessie: ¡maldita niña! ¡¿acaso no sabes quienes somos nosotros?!

Dawn: no

James: somos el equipo rocket

Dawn: ¿qué es el equipo rocket?

Jessie – James – Meowth: (O_O)

Meowth: creo que no sabe quiénes somos porque aún no tenemos una sucursal en Sinnoh

Jessie: ¡pero no entiendo, nosotros deberíamos de ser conocidos!

El trio rocket empezó a discutir entre ellos por el hecho de que deberían de ser conocidos en Sinnoh debido a que ya se hicieron un nombre en Kanto, Johto y Hoenn. Dawn estaba O_O por la forma en que ellos discutían "¡dejemos esto para después. Seviper, usa repetición!" seviper se lanza hacia pikachu y lo empieza a atacar. Los demás pokémon también se lanzan a atacar a pikachu, Dawn estaba algo asustada pues ella no comprendía porque ellos atacaban a pikachu. Piplup ataca a seviper para que suelte a pikachu, y entre pikachu y piplup logran lanzar al equipo rocket por los aires. Pikachu cae desmayado, Dawn se asusta así que coge a pikachu en brazos y se van al centro pokémon más cercano. En el centro pokémon, ella dejo a pikachu con la enfermera Joy

Joy: tu pikachu estará bien, solo está muy cansado

Dawn: en realidad no es mi pikachu, lo encontré y descubrí que era de un entrenador. Ese pikachu está perdido

Joy: oh bueno, ¿y qué vas a hacer?

Dawn: voy a buscar a su entrenador, pero luego de que él se recupere

Joy: en ese caso te avisare cuando pikachu este recuperado

Dawn se va a un videoteléfono y empieza a llamar a su mamá. Dawn le enseña a piplup a su madre a lo que ella se pone muy feliz al ver a su nuevo compañero, también le empieza a contar sobre su mala suerte al intentar a capturar pokémon y también de cómo es que se encontró un pikachu perdido

Johanna: así que un pikachu perdido… deberías de llamar al profesor Rowan, quizás él sepa algo de su entrenador

Dawn: de acuerdo, le llamare luego

Dawn y su madre siguieron conversando unos minutos y luego de que la conversación terminara, ella llama al profesor Rowan para informarle sobre que encontró a un pikachu perdido. En otra parte, Ash y aipom estaban muy preocupados por el paradero de pikachu "¡hey chico! ¿estás bien?" Ash voltea para ver quién era, el vio que se trataba de la oficial Jenny

Ash: pues, en realidad estoy buscando a mi pikachu perdido

Jenny: mmm sabes, el laboratorio del profesor Rowan está cerca. Quizás un entrenador encontró a pikachu y se lo llevo halla. Ven, te llevare al laboratorio

La oficial Jenny se lleva a Ash y a aipom directo al laboratorio, después de varios minutos lograron llegar. Ash entro al laboratorio pero al llegar, observa que los ayudantes estaban limpiando el lugar debido al desastre ocasionado por los pokémon

Ash: disculpe profesor, ¿sabe algo de algún pikachu perdido?

Rowan: un pikachu perdido… ah si, una entrenadora nueva encontró uno. Ella ahora está en el centro pokémon que está en la ruta. Se llama Dawn

Ash agradeció al profesor pero antes de irse, el profesor le dice que su madre le envío al laboratorio un paquete y el profesor Oak le envío la pokeball de aipom

Ash: ¿Cómo sabían ellos que vendrían aquí?

Rowan: me dijeron que tarde o temprano llegarías

Ash: bueno eso es cierto, tenía planeado venir para conocerlo

Ash se pone su nueva ropa [la misma ropa del anime en Sinnoh] y guarda la pokeball de aipom en su mochila luego, junto con aipom se van en busca de Dawn en el centro pokémon. En ese momento pikachu salía de la sala de recuperaciones, se le veía feliz y también muy enérgico

Joy: bueno Dawn, pikachu ahora se encuentra bien

Dawn: muchas gracias (acariciando a pikachu) perdón por lo que paso pikachu, no te preocupes pues muy pronto encontraremos a tu entrenador

Pikachu salta hacia la cabeza de Dawn y ella se pone a reír por lo que hiso el roedor. "disculpa Dawn, pero tienes una llamada" dijo Joy. Dawn se va al videoteléfono para atender y se encuentra con el profesor Rowan. El profesor le dice a Dawn que el entrenador de pikachu era Ash

Dawn: oye pikachu, ¿tu entrenador se llama Ash?

Pikachu, al escuchar el nombre de Ash, se alegra y asiente con la cabeza "en ese caso vallamos a buscarlo en la ruta, asi nos ahorraremos tiempo" Dawn sale del centro pokémon y piplup junto con pikachu empiezan a seguirla muy alegremente. Ash seguía corriendo por el bosque directo al centro pokémon. Aipom estaba cruzando los árboles tranquilamente hasta chocarse con un Starly. El choque provoca que ambos comienzan a pelear así que Ash al ver a starly, decide capturarlo para que ayude en la búsqueda de forma aérea. Aipom hace rapidez pero Starly hace remolino "aipom, usa sorpresa" decía Ash mientras que aipom ataca pero starly usa ataque ala. "aipom, usa golpe centrado" aipom se levanta y su cola empieza a brillar y logra darle un buen golpe a starly lográndolo vencer así que Ash lo mete a la pokéball. Ash saca a starly de su pokeball "bien amigo, pikachu está perdido así que voy a necesitar que ayudes en su búsqueda" starly asiente y se pone a volar. Ash y sus pokémon empiezan a buscar a pikachu y empiezan a ver una gran cantidad de rayos provenientes de un lugar, así que se van a ver si pikachu era el que originaba los rayos. Ash estaba en lo cierto, el equipo rocket estaba manejando un robot y tenían a pikachu en uno de sus brazos robot. Ash no se dio cuenta de Dawn quien estaba más que asustada por lo que ella veía "creo que debí de aceptar la propuesta de Kenny en viajar con el" pensaba Dawn mientras se aferraba fuertemente a piplup. Ash, aipom y starly se lanzan directo hacia el robot "¡¿acaso estas loco?!" le gritaba Dawn al ver lo que Ash estaba por hacer, para Ash era normal hacer eso pero Dawn estaba más que asustada por la escena. El equipo rocket empezó a atacar a Ash usando sus brazos robot pero aipom usa golpe centrado y destroza uno de los brazos al mismo tiempo que starly esquivaba los ataques de los pokémon de los rocket y se lanza a atacar al trio. Ash logra llegar a donde estaba pikachu y los pokémon logran destruir el panel de control del robot y este explota mandando al trio rocket por los aires. Ash estaba en el piso abrazando a pikachu al mismo tiempo que aipom se acercaba a el para saludarlo con felicidad y starly se ponía en el hombro de Ash "me alegro volver a verte pikachu, por cierto él es starly, un nuevo miembro en el equipo" decía Ash a pikachu. Pikachu estaba feliz de volver a ver a Ash mientras este también estaba feliz al verlo "este… tu… eres Ash…" Ash escucho eso y volteo a ver

Ash: si, ¿tu debes ser Dawn?

Dawn: si

En ese momento, Dawn le da una cachetada a Ash "¡eres un loco, lo que hiciste fue muy peligroso y pudiste haberte muerto!" Ash es quedo en shock. Si bien él estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas, el recién se da cuenta que lo que hacía en realidad si era demasiado peligroso. Ash vio como Dawn estaba aún asustada por todo lo que había pasado, el veía cómo es que abrazaba fuertemente a su piplup

Ash: lo siento… veras, el equipo rocket siempre se han querido capturar a pikachu debido a su fuerza. Siempre eh echo este tipo de cosas, así que perdón si te asuste

Dawn: de… de acuerdo

Ash: cuidaste de pikachu mientras no estaba, si quieres algo… puedes pedírmelo

Dawn se puso a pensar muy bien en lo que vio, ella supo en ese momento que el mundo era demasiado peligroso y que le podía pasar cosas terribles si no se cuidaba bien. Ella vio como Ash se arriesgó así que supuso que él era un entrenador experimentado "puedo viajar contigo" dijo Dawn, ella empezó a preocuparse si es que Ash aceptaría viajar con ella

Ash: bueno, no veo porque no

Ash acepto viajar con ella, él sabía que viajar solo era demasiado aburrido así que viajar con Dawn haría que su viaje no sea aburrido y también tendría alguien con quien conversar. Era un poco tarde en ese momento "bueno, creo que será mejor armar el campamento aquí" dijo Ash

Dawn: ¡¿Qué, vamos a dormir afuera?!

Ash: si, ¿hay un problema?

Dawn: bueno… solo que yo…

Ash: (riéndose) ya entiendo, cuando yo comencé mi viaje también me costó dormir en el bosque

Ash empezó a armar la tienda para poder dormir, Dawn no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo armar una tienda así que ella veía lo que Ash hacia e imitaba sus acciones. Los pokémon se conocían entre ellos y empezaban a llevarse bien debido a que viajaran todos juntos

Dawn: ¿quieres que traiga leña?

Ash: bueno, necesitaremos eso para cocinar

Dawn: ¡de acuerdo, buscare leña!

Dawn y piplup se fueron a buscar leña y minutos después ella trajo la leña. Dawn no sabía cómo cocinar así que supuso que Ash, al ser un entrenador experimentado, sabía cocinar. Ash por su parte, él no sabía cocinar pues siempre el que cocinaba era Brock. "¡rápido, apágalo!" decía una desesperada Dawn, Ash estaba igual de desesperado "¡espera, creo que se cómo pararlo!" ambos chicos estaban desesperados, las ollas estaban que ardían con el fuego. Todos los pokémon estaban O_O al ver como sus entrenadores habían prendido con fuego todas las ollas con el intento de comida que tenía en su interior. Segundos después, la olla exploto y todos estaban algo aturdidos por lo que paso

Ash: (O_O) este… creo que tengo comida enlatada en mi mochila

Dawn: (O_O) yo también

Ash y Dawn empezaron a buscar comida enlatada mientras que sus pokémon se limpiaban las cenizas de la explosión. Todos los pokémon estaban comiendo, Ash y Dawn estaban sentados con la comida enlatada y conversando

Ash: así que quieres ser coordinadora

Dawn: ¡sí! mi madre fue una coordinadora superior. Yo también quiero ser como ella

Ash: eso es genial, yo tengo una amiga coordinadora. En mi caso, yo quiero ganar la liga Sinnoh

Ambos chicos se empezaban a conocer, Ash le conto de manera muy resumida sobre sus viajes en las diferentes regiones mientras que Dawn escuchaba con atención "¿eres rica?" le pregunto Ash con curiosidad al ver los anillos que Dawn tenia

Dawn: no, estos anillos son una especie de reliquia en mi familia. Eran de mi bisabuela y mi madre me los dio

Ash: vaya, son muy bonitos

Dawn: (riendo) gracias

De esa forma, ambos chicos siguieron conversando. Ash se estaba metiendo en su carpa para dormir al igual que Dawn. Ash dormía con pikachu a su lado tranquilamente mientras que Dawn estaba abrazando a piplup pues ella estaba más que asustada por las cosas que puede haber afuera durante esa noche

CONTINUARA


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2: UN ENTRENADOR DIFERENTE

Ya había amanecido, Ash salía de su tienda junto con pikachu. Ash se estaba estirando, mira alrededor y ve las ollas que estaban echas pedazos debido a la explosión causada al intentar preparar la cena "T_T voy a morir de hambre… extraño a Brock en estos momentos" Ash sabía que ahora no podrá comer como antes y que tendría que vérselas por su cuenta "AAAAHHHH" Ash escucho un grito, él se asustó pues provenía de la tienda de Dawn así que dijo que iba a ir a ayudarla

Dawn: ¡ni se te ocurra entrar Ketchum!

Ash: ¿y eso?

Dawn: (T_T) mi cabello esta horrible

Ash: (-_-) y yo que pensé que estabas en graves problemas

Dawn: ¡esto es un grave problema!

Dawn estaba mirándose en un espejo, ella veía cómo es que su cabello estaba alborotado, también vio como ella tenía ojeras pues ella no pudo dormir sino hasta llegada las 2 de la mañana. Dawn estaba intentando peinarse pero nada de lo que hacía podía arreglar su cabello, en eso, piplup empieza a mirarla con curiosidad "oye piplup, que te parece si usas rayo burbuja sobre mi cabello" el pequeño pingüino acepto y uso rayo burbuja sobre el cabello y rostro de Dawn. Ash veía como varias burbujas salían de la tienda de Dawn y luego la vio salir con el rostro y el cabello radiantes

Ash: (-_-) tanto escándalo por tu cabello

Dawn: (-_-) pues yo aunque sea si me peino, no como tú que tienes el cabello alborotado

Ash: (-_-) para eso es que tengo gorra

Ambos siguieron teniendo una especie de discusión referente al cuidado del cabello, en eso, a ambos les empieza a rugir la tripa al igual que a pikachu y a piplup. Ambos estaban con mucha hambre, y ya no tenían comida enlatada y no podían intentar cocinar debido al hecho de que las ollas y las sartenes explotaron. Dawn empieza a mirar en su mapa para intentar ubicarse pero ella no podía leerlo

Ash: ¿Qué haces?

Dawn: recuerdo que había un centro pokémon… pero no recuerdo donde está su ubicación

Ash: no seré un experto en mapas, pero yo tengo entendido que si seguimos por la misma ruta, podremos llegar al centro pokémon

Dawn empezó a mirar la ruta, empezó a mirar de izquierda a derecha para intentar ubicarse. "-_- si que estas demasiado perdida" Ash llamo a pikachu y este se fue a su hombro, Ash dijo que el venia por la derecha así que deberían de continuar por la izquierda. Ambos caminaban por el bosque, pikachu estaba en el hombro de Ash mientras que piplup estaba entre los brazos de Dawn. Dawn aún tenía hambre y a piplup también le rugía el estómago

Dawn: (T_T) ¿ya estamos cerca?

Ash: no sé, creo que tu deberías de responderme eso pues tú estabas en ese centro pokémon

Dawn: (T_T) no lo sé, estoy perdida

Ambos siguieron caminando por un largo tiempo, Dawn estaba cansada al igual que Ash quienes aún no desayunaban "¡ese es el centro pokémon!" dijo Dawn al poder divisar el centro pokémon desde lejos. Dawn y Ash corrieron rápidamente al centro pokémon, y al llegar, se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron el desayuno. Ambos desayunaban desesperadamente pues no habían comido en horas, sus pokémon estaban también que comían pues estaban hambrientos. "ya vengo, voy a llamar a mi mamá" dijo Dawn antes de levantarse y marcar a su casa para llamar a su madre

Johanna: hola hija

Dawn: hola mamá

Johanna: Dawn… ¿Por qué sigues en el mismo centro pokémon?

Dawn: es una larga historia, lo que pasa es que fui en busca del entrenador del pikachu y luego de unas cuantas cosas que pasaron… decidimos viajar juntos

Johanna: pero Dawn… ¿ese chico es confiable?

Dawn: si mamá, eh visto como cuida a sus pokémon y vi que él se preocupa mucho por ellos. Así que no te preocupes

Johanna: (u.u) cuando dices eso es cuando más me preocupo… ¿puedo conocerlo?

Dawn: claro… ¡oye Ash, ven que mi mamá quiere conocerte!

Ash aún estaba desayunando junto con pikachu, piplup, aipom y starly. Ash al principio no quería ir pero Dawn se acerca y le jala de los brazos para poder presentarlo ante Johanna. Ash estuvo al frente del videoteléfono mientras que pikachu, piplup, starly y aipom lo rodeaban. Johanna vio como los pokémon rodeaban a Ash, así que empezó a ver que él era querido por ellos

Ash: este… hola… ¿señora…?

Johanna: me llamo Johanna, así que tú debes ser el entrenador del pikachu

Ash: si, me llamo Ash. Dawn fue quien cuido de pikachu cuando el voló por los aires en un intento de robo

Johanna: (O_O) no te entendí a qué te referiste con eso

Dawn: lo que pasa es que hay un grupo de gente rarita que se hace llamar equipo rocket, ellos intentaron robar el pikachu de Ash en un globo pero este exploto y pikachu salió volando directo al bosque en el que lo encontré

Johanna: vaya… eso es raro

Ash: si, pero ya estoy acostumbrado

Dawn: ¡incluso el arriesgo su vida para poder salvar a pikachu!

Eso dejo sorprendida a Johanna, que alguien arriesgue su vida para salvar a su pokémon es algo muy valiente y demostraba lo muy unido que estaba con pikachu. Joanna entonces supo que Ash era de confiar así que le pidió a Dawn que la deje hablar a solas con él

Johanna: no te conozco bien, pero por lo que veo eres alguien de confiar

Ash: gracias

Johanna: así que quiero que me hagas un favor

Ash: de acuerdo

Johanna: cuida a mi hija durante todo el tiempo en que viajen juntos

Ash: está bien, cuidare de Dawn

Johanna se despide de Ash y le pide que llame a Dawn para que ella pueda despedirse de su hija. Ambos chicos volvieron a la mesa para poder desayunar mientras que los pokémon también hacían lo mismo

Dawn: ¿qué quería hablar mi mamá contigo?

Ash: me dijo que te cuidara durante todo el tiempo que viajemos juntos

Dawn: ¿lo harás?

Ash: bueno, nos estamos haciendo amigos así que nosotros deberíamos cuidarnos las espaldas

Dawn se puso feliz pues al ver los peligros que había en el exterior, ya contaba con alguien que le ayude a intentar sobrevivir en toda la región. Luego de unos minutos en la que lograron terminar su desayuno, haber comprado comida enlatada para poder sobrevivir en lo que quedaba de camino hacia ciudad Júbilo, y de comprar comida pokémon; partieron directo por la ruta hacia la ciudad. Starly y aipom estaban dentro de sus pokeball, al igual que piplup; Dawn noto que pikachu estaba en el hombro de Ash

Dawn: eh notado que pikachu siempre está en tu hombro, o en tu cabeza, o siempre está a tu lado siguiéndote. ¿Por qué no entra en su pokeball?

Ash: lo que pasa, es que a pikachu no le gusta estar en su pokeball

Dawn: wow se ve que tú y pikachu son muy unidos

Ash: pues sí, pikachu fue mi primer pokémon

Dawn: (sorprendida) ¡¿enserio?! ¡cuéntame más!

Ash le empezó a explicar que en Kanto, los iniciales a escoger son bulbasaur, charmander y squirtle. También le explico cómo fue que llego tarde y al no encontrar a uno de esos pokémon, recibió a pikachu. Le conto como fue que pikachu le desobedecía y de cómo es que se hicieron amigos

Dawn: eso fue increíble

Ash: pues si

En eso, un pequeño buneary aparece caminando. Dawn al verlo se puso tan contenta y saco la pokeball de piplup "ya intente capturar un buneary y no pude hacerlo así que ese buneary será mío" Dawn envió a piplup y este aparece haciendo una pose "usa rayo burbuja piplup" piplup usa el ataque de agua directo al buneary pero este lo esquiva sin ningún problema "Dawn, intenta hacer un ataque físico" dijo Ash

Dawn: ¡¿qué es un ataque físico?!

Ash: es algo por así decirlo… un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo

Dawn: ¡oh vaya! si es así como se hace… ¡piplup, usa picotazo!

Piplup se lanza con picotazo contra el buneary y esta vez logra darle un buen golpe dejándolo aturdido. En ese momento, Dawn saca una pokeball de sus cosas "¡bien, ahora eres mío!" decía Dawn con emoción

Ash: ¡Dawn, primero tienes que expandir la pokeball!

Dawn: de acuerdo

Dawn expande la pokeball y al momento de lanzarla, se le resbala y cae sobre Ash. La pokeball se abre y un brillo rojo rodea a Ash pero este siente como una fuerte corriente eléctrica golpea su cuerpo. Dawn, pikachu y piplup se asustaron al ver a Ash noqueado en el suelo

Dawn: (asustada) ¡¿estás bien?!

Ash: mamá… trae el desayuno…

Dawn: (-_-) creo que lo perdimos

Ash estaba noqueado con los ojos en espiral. Dawn empieza a revisar las pokeball de Ash y saca la starly y aipom y ella les cuenta lo que sucedió, les dice que ayuden a vigilar el lugar hasta que Ash vuelva a reaccionar. Habrá pasado una hora, y Ash empezaba a recuperar el conocimiento "por favor Ash perdóname, no fue mi intención" Dawn estaba más que asustada pues pensaba que por eso, ella tendría que viajar sola y tenía mucho miedo debido a las cosas que le puede pasar. Ash miro como es que Dawn tenía una cara a asustada y comprendió que ella estaba asustada de su reacción

Ash: descuida, no pasó nada… solo estoy algo cansado… y la cabeza me da vueltas

Dawn: ¡por favor, no me botes… si quieres yo…! un momento… ¿no estás enojado?

Ash: no

Dawn se sorprendió por la reacción de Ash, todos los pokémon se empezaron a acercar a él para ver cómo es que se encontraban. Dawn ayudo a Ash a levantarse y volvieron a su ruta, ambos chicos caminaban y Dawn aún le seguía pidiendo disculpas por lo que había pasado.

Dawn: (T_T) estoy cansada

Ash: (-_-) si recién hemos caminado por 10 minutos

Dawn: (T_T) si, pero igual ya me canse

Ash: (-_-) exagerada

Dawn estaba cansada, y quien no, si ella recién está iniciando y aun no se acostumbra a dar largas caminatas. Dawn, al ver como pikachu andaba fuera de su pokeball, saco a piplup para que haga compañía. Pasaron más horas de caminata, horas en la que Dawn se estaba quejando por estar cansada y Ash con ganas de estrangularla pues ya se estaba desesperando

Ash: ¡ESTA BIEN, DESCANSAREMOS AQUÍ PERO YA CÁLLATE!

Dawn: de acuerdo

Dawn se sentó en un tronco mientras que se puso a jugar con piplup "esta chica va a matarme" pensó Ash para sí mismo. Pikachu bajo de su hombro y Ash saco a starly y a aipom de sus pokeball "bueno, descansaremos por unos minutos. Pueden ir a pasearse si quieren" dijo Ash a sus pokémon a lo que estos se pusieron a jugar en los arboles cercanos. Ash se puso a mirar los alrededores mientras se preguntaba en cuanto tiempo más podrán llegar hasta ciudad Jubilo, mientras que Dawn seguía jugando con piplup al mismo tiempo que pikachu se unió al juego. Todos los pokémon paseaban por los alrededores, starly volaba tranquilamente hasta que fue atacado por una fuerte descarga eléctrica. Ash y Dawn escuchan el grito de starly al mismo tiempo que ven una gran cantidad de rayos que asustaban a varios pokémon de tipo volador. Ash guarda a sus pokémon y junto con Dawn, pikachu y piplup se van corriendo en dirección de starly. Al llegar, ven a un chico de cabello purpura frustrado al ver que ese starly ya le pertenecía a un entrenador

Ash: ¡¿qué le hiciste a starly?!

¿?: ¡¿qué, era tuyo?!

El chico de cabello purpura, estaba al lado de un elekid quien era el causante de las descargas. Ash rápidamente se va a atender a su noqueado starly al mismo tiempo que habían varios otros starly noqueados en el suelo. El chico de cabello purpura lanza varias pokeball a los otros starly capturándolos. Ash y Dawn quedan algo sorprendidos con lo que vieron, elekid le alcanza al chico las pokeball y este saco su pokédex para empezar a analizar las pokeball "bah, tan solo uno de ellos conoce un ataque útil" el chico lanza las otras pokeball liberando a los starly y le dice que no los necesitaba y que se vallan a volar. Ash y Dawn quedaron impactados con lo que vieron

Ash: ¡¿por qué hiciste eso?!

¿?: simple, examino en mi pokédex sus ataques. Esos starly solo conocían placaje y ataque arena, el starly con el que me quede conoce as aéreo. Él es más fuerte que los otros dos

Ash: ¡pues para eso es que uno entrena a los pokémon, para hacerlos más fuertes!

Ash pensaba que lo que hiso aquel chico era algo muy malo, pues pensaba que uno debería de entrenar a los pokémon para hacerlos más fuertes y explotar sus fortalezas para que puedan defenderse de sus debilidades "¡te reto a una batalla!" dijo Ash muy seriamente

¿?: de acuerdo, que sea una batalla de tres contra tres

Ash: ¡de acuerdo!

Ash y el chico se posicionan para una batalla, Ash le dice a Dawn que preste atención. "el primero que gane dos batallas gana. Por cierto, me llamo Paul" dijo el chico de cabello purpura a lo que Ash le dice también su nombre. Paul le lanza una baya zidra para que starly se recupere, luego de unos minutos, Ash y Paul envían a sus starly para que empiecen la batalla

Ash: ¡starly, usa picotazo!

Paul: ¡usa as aéreo!

El starly de Paul tiene una velocidad superior al starly de Ash, así que este logra esquivar y usar as aéreo dándole un fuerte golpe en el proceso. El starly de Ash rápidamente se recupera del golpe y Ash le ordena que use ataque rápido pero Paul da la orden a su starly de que use doble equipo haciendo que el starly de Ash golpee al starly equivocado, el verdadero starly ataca por la espalda haciendo que el starly de Ash pierda la batalla. Paul le dice a su starly si lo que había echo era suficiente, eso vuelve a sorprender a Ash, Paul guarda a starly en su pokeball y envía a un chimchar. Ash guarda a su starly "lo hiciste bien" le dice antes de enviar su siguiente pokeball de la que sale su aipom

Ash: ¡aipom, usa rapidez!

Paul: ¡chimchar, usa brazas!

Aipom obedece y de su cola lanza una gran cantidad de estrellas hacia chimchar, pero este logra interceptar las estrellas con brazas "usa rueda de fuego" dijo Paul a chimchar, este se rodea de fuego y se lanza para el ataque "usa puño certero" dijo Ash a lo que la cola de aipom empieza a brillar y cuando estaba a punto de atacar, chimchar golpea a aipom con puño certero

Ash: ¡usa doble equipo, y luego anda de nuevo con puño certero!

Paul: interesante

Ash – Dawn: ¿qué es interesante?

Paul: cubres tus ataques débiles al presionar y cuando atacas haces combinaciones patéticas… me da pena ver un entrenador así

Ash se enojó con lo que Paul dijo. Chimchar usa brazas destruyendo así el doble equipo de Aipom, luego de eso chimchar usa arañazo y de esa forma empieza a presionar a aipom "usa puño trueno" dijo Paul antes de que el puño de chimchar se envuelva de electricidad y golpee duramente a aipom dejándola debilitada. Ash y pikachu se acercan rápidamente a aipom para ver como estaba, Dawn también se acerca para ver si se encontraba en buen estado. Paul lanza la pokeball de starly liberándolo y diciéndole "ándate, al final no eres tan bueno" eso vuelve a sorprender a Ash

Ash: ¡oye, pudiste haberlo entrenado y hacerlo más fuerte!

Paul: oh por favor, ese starly tan solo tuvo suerte

Paul se da media vuelta y decide irse, pero Ash intento pedirle más explicaciones para saber porque hiso eso pero Dawn le detiene diciéndole que no valdría la pena. "¡Oye Paul, te reto algún día para la revancha!" grito Ash pero Paul no le presto ni la más mínima atención por lo que a los pocos segundos desapareció

Dawn: vaya que es bueno en batalla

Ash: (-_-) ¿no se supone que deberías de estar de mi lado?

Dawn: si, pero a pesar de que él sea así con sus pokémon. Sí que es hábil en batallas, pero a pesar de todo aprendí mas de ti que dé el

Ash: gracias… creo

Dawn: bueno… ¿podemos descansar aquí?

Ash: (-_-) ya decía yo porque tanto alago por parte tuya

Por insistencia de Dawn, ambos se quedaron a descansar en ese lugar para luego poder almorzar. Luego del almuerzo, ambos siguieron con su camino hacia ciudad Júbilo

CONTINUARA

**Dije que pondría las edades de los personajes mientras vallan apareciendo, Paul tiene 16 al igual que Ash **


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3: NUEVOS AMIGOS

Habían pasado un día desde que Ash había perdido humillantemente contra Paul, y también un día en el que Dawn aún no se acostumbraba al hecho de que tenía que acampar en el bosque

Dawn: (T_T) me duele la espalda, me siento cansada, tengo ojeras y estoy sucia

Ash: (-_-) exagerada

Dawn: ¡yo no soy exagerada…! solo que aún no me acostumbro

Ash: (-_-) si, si lo eres

Dawn: ¡que no lo soy!

Ambos empezaron a discutir mientras que pikachu y piplup quedaban O_O al ver a sus entrenadores discutir por cosas tan tontas. "¡haber, dame el mapa!" Dawn saca el mapa y se lo da a Ash, este empieza a revisarlo. Ash tenía aunque sea algunos conocimientos básicos sobre la lectura de mapas, eso se debe a que Brock siempre era el que hacía de guía. Ash empezó a intentar ubicarse para luego ver un centro pokémon para que puedan descansar esa noche debido a que no podía soportar escuchar a Dawn quejarse "al parecer… si seguimos caminando, llegaremos al centro pokémon al atardecer" en ese momento, Dawn cogió todas sus fuerzas y junto con Ash siguió caminando, ella estaba pensando en una cama cómoda, un baño caliente y también comida de verdad pues habían estado comiendo comida enlatada. Llego el atardecer, ellos estaban hambrientos pues Dawn dijo "si nos saltamos el almuerzo, podremos llegar más rápido al centro pokémon" y en ese momento Ash era el más afectado pues se estaba muriendo de hambre. Ambos siguieron su camino y entonces "¡es el centro pokémon!" grito Dawn con emoción y salió corriendo mientras piplup estaba que le seguía el paso "aunque sea hoy dormiremos bien, ¿verdad pikachu… pikachu…?" Ash empezó a buscar a pikachu, el miro adelante y vio que este en un momento dado había saltado a la cabeza de Dawn "traidor" dijo Ash antes de salir corriendo y no perderlos de vista. Ash llego a alcanzar a Dawn, pero al llegar, el vio como ella estaba parada al frente sin entrar

Ash: ¿estás bien?

Dawn: (T_T) el centro pokémon está cerrado hasta nuevo aviso

Ash: (en tono burlón) bueno, eso significa que seguiremos acampando en la tranquilidad del bosque

Dawn: (u.u) de acuerdo, vallamos a buscar un sitio adecuado para armar el campamento

Ash y Dawn, acompañados de pikachu y piplup, caminaron unos minutos más y llegaron a un lugar en el bosque apropiado para poder acampar. Ambos empezaron a armar el campamento, pero de la nada un brazo robot aparece y coge a pikachu "este de seguro no es mi dia" dijo Ash al ver un globo en forma de Meowth

Jessie: ¡Prepárense para los problemas!

James: ¡Mas Vale que teman!

Jessie: ¡Para proteger al mundo de la devastación!

James: ¡Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación!

Jessie: ¡Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor!

James: ¡Y extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas!

Jessie: ¡Jessie!

James: ¡James!

Jessie: ¡El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!

James: ¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar!

Meowth: ¡Meowth así es!

El trio rocket hace su pose característica al mismo tiempo que wobbuffet sale de su pokeball y acompaña en la pose. "¡equipo rocket, dejen a pikachu que no les pertenece!" grito Dawn "(-_-) créeme, que si fuera así de fácil yo ya lo hubiera hecho hace tiempo" le respondió Ash. En eso, el trio se da cuenta de los dos anillos que Dawn tiene en ambas manos

Jessie: ¡que seas rica no quiere decir que aceptaremos ordenes tuyas, entiendes niña presumida!

Dawn: ¡¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?!

James: oye Jessie, si ella es rica… ¿podemos pedir rescate por pikachu?

Meowth: eso es cierto, Jamememes tiene razón. Podemos pedir un rescate y luego de unos días volveríamos a intentar robar a pikachu

Jessie: ahora que lo dicen… ¡AAAAHHHH!

El globo fue atacado por un potente rayo burbuja proveniente de piplup, el trio rocket estaba distraído sobre el posible rescate que no se dieron cuenta del ataque hasta que fue tarde. Dawn tenía los ojos con fuego y dándole órdenes a piplup para que ataque el globo "¡NUNCA VUELVAN A DECIRME RICA O QUE SOY NIÑA PRESUMIDA!" gritaba una enfurecida Dawn. Ash estaba O_O pues era la primera vez que veía a Dawn de esa forma. El globo explota y sale volando, pikachu también sale volando en dirección al bosque así que Ash y Dawn se van en busca de pikachu. Pikachu estaba un poco adolorido pues se había golpeado con un árbol, un turtwig había visto como pikachu se había estrellado así que fue a por una baya y luego de conseguirla, se acerca a pikachu y se la da para que se recupere. El equipo rocket se había recuperado, ellos aparecieron y le dieron la cara a pikachu "carnivine, usa recurrente" dijo James pero turtwig decide proteger a pikachu y rápidamente embiste al equipo rocket y ellos vuelven a volar. Ash y Dawn llegan en poco tiempo, Ash se alegra al ver a pikachu que está bien y se acerca pero turtwig lo embiste dejándolo tirado en el suelo "no te preocupes Ash, yo te vengare" dijo Dawn sosteniendo una pokeball "turtwing, vas a ser mío. Piplup, usa picotazo" piplup rápidamente se lanza a atacar, pero turtwig esquiva con facilidad, usa hojas navaja contra un oddish cercano y este se asusta y pensando que fue Ash el culpable, usa somnífero dejando dormido a Ash y a pikachu. Turtwig coge a pikachu y se va corriendo del lugar. Dawn empieza a revisar las pokeball de Ash y saca a aipom y a starly "chicos, un turtwig se llevó a pikachu así que voy a perseguirlo mientras ustedes cuidan de Ash" ambos pokémon asintieron y Dawn junto con piplup se van en busca del turtwig. Dawn y piplup empiezan a perseguir a turtwig pero llegan a una cabaña en la que una mujer anciana aparece

Dawn: disculpe, ¿vio un turtwig por aquí?

Anciana: no, pero se dónde puede estar. Pero primero, explícame lo sucedido

Dawn empezó a contarle cómo fue que se encontraron con el equipo rocket, y también como pikachu salió volando y de cómo fue que turtwig se llevó a pikachu no sin antes dejar durmiendo a Ash. La anciana se empezó a reír y le dijo que le lleve con Ash, ambas llegan al lugar donde Ash estaba, la anciana saca unas hierbas

Anciana: hare que huela estas hierbas, de esa forma tu novio se recuperara

Dawn: él no es mi novio

Anciana: oh vaya, perdón entonces

La anciana se acerca a Ash, Dawn le dice a los pokémon que ella ayudara a que Ash despierte. Ash logra despertar con el olor de las hierbas pero se le veía que aún estaba aturdido. La anciana le dice que vallan con ella a su cabaña así que la acompañan pero Ash se tambaleaba por el camino. El trio llego a la cabaña, se sentaron en una mesa que estaba en el jardín en el que se podía ver los extensos terrenos de cultivos y también las montañas, Ash aún seguía algo aturdido por el somnífero

Anciana: verán, turtwig es un buen pokémon y lo único que quiere es ayudar a los humanos y a los pokémon

Ash: se ve que su turtwig le gusta ayudar

Anciana: en realidad, no es mi turtwig. Todos estos pokémon son salvajes y siempre vienen a hacerme compañía

Dawn y Ash miran los alrededores y ven a pikachu que estaba junto con turtwig, turtwig estaba dándole unas bayas a pikachu y luego ven cómo es que turtwig calmaba a los pokémon cuando estos peleaban. En eso, Ash se levanta y se acerca a turtwig y le explica todo lo que había pasado haciendo que el turtwig entienda la situación. Se empieza a sentir como es que el suelo empieza a temblar, todos miran y ven que los pokémon empiezan a salir corriendo y a lo lejos logran ver un robot con una R pintada

Ash – Dawn: ¡¿el equipo rocket?!

Anciana: ¿equipo rocket?

Dawn: es un grupo de gente rarita que se dedica a robar pokémon

El equipo rocket sale del robot "¡ahora vas a ver maldita niña rica!" grito Jessie enojada por el hecho de que piplup los mando a volar. James y Meowth también estaban frustrados por lo sucedido, pero a diferencia de Jessie, ellos estaban frustrados pues turtwig los mando volando. El trio se volvió a meter al robot y sus brazos mecánicos empezaron a coger a pikachu, piplup y turtwig. Dawn quería ir a los brazos robot para intentar sacar a piplup, pero Ash lanza sus pokeball de las que salen aipom y starly "bien chicos, liberemos a pikachu, piplup y a turtwig" Ash y los pokémon corren directo hacia el robot "aipom, empieza a concentrarte para usar golpe centrado. Starly, carga a aipom y mándalo a volar directo al robot" la cola de aipom empieza a brillar y starly usa sus patas y empieza a cargar por los aires a aipom, starly lanza con todas sus fuerzas a aipom directo al robot y este usando su cola logra destrozar el vidrio que protegía la cabina de mando. Aipom nuevamente usa golpe centrado y empieza a destruir los controles y eso provoca un corto circuito y hace que el robot explote, de esa forma los tres pokémon son soltados y caen al suelo. Ash y Dawn se acercan a su pokémon para saber si estos están bien, Ash hace lo mismo con turtwig. La mujer anciana se pone triste al ver sus cultivos destrozados a lo que Ash y Dawn deciden ayudarla. Pasaron unas horas y ya había anochecido; Ash, Dawn, pikachu y piplup estaban tirados en el suelo debido al cansancio

Dawn: estoy muy cansada

Ash: si, pero aunque sea hicimos algo bueno

Dawn: (rugiéndole el estómago) tengo mucha hambre, no eh comido desde el desayuno

Ash: hubiéramos comido si es que no nos hubiésemos saltado el almuerzo porque querías ir al centro pokémon

Dawn: (T_T) si, lo siento

La puerta de la casa se abre, aparece la mujer anciana con una bandeja de comida y se las da a los dos "si quieren, hoy se pueden quedar en mi casa a dormir" Dawn se puso feliz pues por fin volvería a dormir en una cómoda cama. Llego el siguiente día y Ash junto con Dawn ya habían desayunado, estaban limpios y la anciana les dio fruta a ellos para el camino. Se estaban despidiendo, pero en eso, turtwig aparece y se pone en el camino de Ash

"¿qué sucede turtwig?" pregunto Ash mientras se acercaba al pokémon. Este empezó a hacer señas, Dawn no entendía de qué se trataba aquellas señas pero Ash si lo logro entender

Ash: entiendo, así que quieres venir con nosotros

Anciana: al parecer a ese turtwig le gusto como es que tus pokémon se arriesgaron para salvarlo. Él es un pokémon fuerte, sé que te servirá en el camino

Ash: bien turtwig, si quieres venir, tengamos una batalla antes

Dawn: (T_T) no es justo, yo lo quería

Turtwig y Ash se posicionan para la batalla, "bien pikachu, tu iras contra el" pikachu se pone delante de Ash listo para atacar en el momento que se indique. "pikachu, usa rayo" pikachu hace lo que Ash le ordeno, pero turtwig es un pokémon que se había a acostumbrado a ser rápido a lo que logró esquivar el rayo y rápidamente embiste a pikachu para luego usar mordisco y morder su cola. pikachu grito de dolor por el mordisco a lo que Ash le dice que envuelva su cuerpo con electricidad, pikachu obedece y eso logra hacer que turtwig quede electrocutado. "pikachu, usa tacleada de voltios seguido de una cola de hierro" pikachu se envuelve de electricidad y da un fuerte golpe a turtwig para luego usar cola de hierro dejándolo debilitado en el instante. Ash saca una pokeball y la lanza directo a turtwig y de esa forma queda atrapado. Ash se pone feliz por tener un nuevo pokémon mientras que pikachu también al ver que hay un nuevo miembro en el equipo. Dawn había estado prestando atención para cuando sea el momento de tener que atrapar un pokémon. Ash saco a turtwig de su pokeball y le dio la bienvenida al equipo, luego de eso, todos se despidieron de la anciana. Pasaron horas de viaje, Dawn estaba echando de menos la comodidad de aquella cabaña y Ash aún estaba con el mapa intentando descifrar el lugar en donde estaban

Ash: creo, que si seguimos caminando podremos llegar a un centro pokémon para el anochecer. Así que hoy día dormiremos cómodamente

Dawn: ¡siiiii! en ese caso apurémonos en llegar

Ash: dije "creo" así que no se si estaremos muy cerca o muy lejos

Dawn: ¿es la primera vez que lees un mapa, verdad?

Ash: pues si

Dawn: (u.u) estoy perdida

De esa forma, ambos siguieron caminando por más tiempo. Llego el atardecer, y ambos estaban almorzando la fruta que le dio la mujer de su granja

Dawn: aunque sea conseguimos fruta gratis

Ash: creo que nos servirá hasta poder llegar a ciudad Júbilo

Dawn: cuando llegue a ciudad Júbilo, me inscribiré para poder participar en los concursos

Ash: ahora que recuerdo, se me olvido inscribirme para poder participar en la liga

Dawn: (-_-) me eh dado cuenta que eres muy despistado

Ash: ¿enserio?

Dawn: olvídalo

Ash y Dawn seguían comiendo la fruta, al mismo tiempo que todos los pokémon también comían de la fruta que se le dio. Ellos comían mientras caminaban, de esa forma se ahorraban tiempo para poder llegar al centro pokémon. En eso una gran bandada de starly empieza a oler la fruta, todos los starly aparecieron y atacaron a Ash y a Dawn, el ataque fue tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a pikachu y a piplup de atacar para defender a sus entrenadores. Los starly se llevaron toda la fruta

Dawn: (T_T) no eh comido casi nada

Ash: (T_T) yo tampoco, era la única comida decente que teníamos

Dawn: (T_T) ahora tendremos que conformarnos con la comida enlatada

Ambos chicos tuvieron que sacar la comida enlatada de sus mochilas y a pararse en el lugar para poder comer. En pleno almuerzo, ellos observan una luz resplandeciente en el cielo "esa luz… es hermosa" dijo Dawn al ver la brillante luz. Ambos terminaron sus almuerzos y se fueron a ver el lugar del que provenía la luz mientras que pikachu y y piplup les seguían por detrás. Al llegar, vieron un pokémon extraño

Ash: ¿quién es ese? (sacando la pokedex) "Budew, el pokémon capullo. En invierno cierra su botón para sobrevivir al frío. Pero vuelve a abrirlo en primavera" es la primera vez que veo uno

Dawn: ¿pero de donde salió esa luz?

¿?: eso fue día soleado

Ambos miran y ven a un sujeto de cabello negro largo, tenía un sombrero y traje verde y también tenía una arpa en forma de mew

¿?: ese fue día soleado, y ese ataque lo hiso ese budew que es mío. Por cierto, me llamo Nando

Dawn: hola Nando, me llamo Dawn y este es piplup. Muy bonito tu ataque

Ash: y yo soy Ash y este es mi amigo pikachu

El trio empezó a conversar, Dawn hablaba sobre lo sorprendente que era el día soleado de budew. En eso, Dawn tuvo una idea "¡Nando, te reto a una batalla!" dijo Dawn a lo que Nando acepto. Ambos estaban posicionados para la batalla "¡bien Ash, pondré en práctica todo lo que vi de ti. Piplup, usa picotazo!" piplup se lanza utilizando picotazo, budew salta y esquiva el ataque con facilidad, desde el aire budew ataca con bala semilla, ataque que también es esquivado por piplup "piplup, ataca con rayo burbuja" Piplup lanza rayo burbuja y logra asestar contra budew pero al ser de tipo planta el ataque no fue sentido. "usa rayo solar" ordeno Nando a budew a lo que este empieza a cargar el ataque rayo solar y Dawn aprovechándose de la duración de carga de este ataque le ordena a piplup utilizar picotazo, sin embargo el efecto del día soleado aún prevalecía por lo que budew pudo lanzar inmediatamente el ataque y derrotar fácilmente a piplup. Dawn se acerca rápidamente a piplup para atenderlo

Nando: eres algo hábil, ¿te preparas para la liga Sinnoh?

Dawn: no, yo solo voy a participar en los concursos, es Ash quien se prepara para la liga

Nando: interesante, ustedes dos si que son interesantes

Ash y Dawn quedaron O_O pues no lograban entender nada de lo que Nando estaba diciendo. Nando se despido no sin antes tocar una melodía hermosa melodía en su arpa "si buscan el centro pokémon, está a tan solo 30 minutos de aquí" dijo Nando antes de retirarse. Ash y Dawn se fueron al centro pokémon, ellos hablaban de que Nando era un poco raro por su vestimenta y también por el hecho de ver interesante a ellos por ser entrenador y coordinadora. Llegaron al centro pokémon y al entrar

Dawn: ¿Cómo es que usted trabaja aquí y también en el centro pokémon que está más atrás en la ruta?

Joy: (riéndose) debes de estar hablando de mi prima

Joy saca una foto en la que aparecen varias Joy y le empieza a explicar a Dawn que todas las Joy son idénticas. La enfermera le dice que solo hay una habitación de literas así que le da la llave a Ash y se van a dejar sus cosas al dormitorio mientras que dejan a pikachu, piplup, aipom y starly para que descansen con la enfermera. Dentro del dormitorio, ambos estaban que dejaban sus cosas

Ash: a mí también me paso lo mismo Dawn, incluso todas las oficiales Jenny son idénticas

Dawn: me pregunto cómo harán para que sean todas iguales

Ash: (O_O) ahora que lo dices…

Dawn: (O_O) … … … … … …

Ambos se quedaron fríos al intentar entender cómo es que las enfermeras Joy y las oficiales Jenny son todas idénticas. Luego de unos minutos en la que ellos aún se preguntaban cómo es que era posible eso, decidieron irse a comer algo a la cafetería del centro pokémon

Dawn: ¡MALDITOS, NOS VETARON DE ESE CENTRO POKÉMON DE POR VIDA!

Ash: ¡YA CÁLMATE! además no sabíamos que eso pasaría

Dawn: lo sé ¡PERO ME DA TANTA RABIA… DECIRME QUE PORQUE SOY RICA ME DA DERECHO A HACER ESO… LOS ODIO!

Haber, Ash y Dawn están enojados… Dawn está más enojada, pero eso se debe a lo que paso en el centro pokémon. Recapitulemos, hace dos horas, Ash y Dawn habían bajado del dormitorio para ver a sus pokémon recuperados. La enfermera Joy estaba anunciando que habría clases de cocina para que los entrenadores puedan sobrevivir por su cuenta a lo que Ash y Dawn decidieron probar suerte, en plena clase las ollas y sartenes de Ash y Dawn explotaron al momento de cocinar. La explosión fue grande y destruyo la cocina y por eso ellos fueron vetados de por vida… y también la enfermera Joy al ver los anillos de Dawn dijo "que seas rica no te da el derecho a que hagas lo que quieras" y eso fue algo que enojo mucho a Dawn. Ahora mismo, ya había caído la noche y ellos estaban con una fogata mientras que comían la comida enlatada, sus pokémon también comían comida enlatada pero para pokémon

Dawn: (T_T) ahora mismo estuviera tomando un baño caliente o estuviera descansando en una cómoda cama

Ash: dormir en el bosque no es tan malo

Dawn: (T_T) tengo miedo

Ash: ¿miedo?

Dawn: miedo de que me pase algo en plena noche, estos días no eh podido dormir bien y por eso es que despierto con ojeras todos los días

Ash: no te va a pasar nada, tienes a piplup, a pikachu, starly, aipom y yo quienes estamos aquí

Dawn: lo sé, pero aun así no puedo quitarme la inseguridad…

Ash: tan solo ponte tranquila, piplup duerme contigo y yo estoy al lado. Si te pasa algo tan solo gritas

Dawn: de acuerdo

Minutos después, Ash se metió a su tienda con pikachu detrás y lo mismo hiso Dawn. Llego el siguiente día, Ash fue el primero en levantarse y pikachu estaba que se sobaba los ojos "oye pikachu, me ayudas a bajar esas manzanas… es que se acabó la comida enlatada" pikachu usa cola de hierro contra las manzanas del árbol y estas caen al suelo. Una pequeña buneary se despertó con el sonido del ataque, ella quedo mirando a pikachu fijamente. Ash empieza a mirar cómo es que salen burbujas de la carpa de Dawn a lo que este entendió lo que estaba pasando. Dawn sale de la carpa con el pelo arreglándose con sus broches

Ash: déjame adivinar, piplup uso rayo burbuja en tu cabello

Dawn: si, de esa forma siempre tengo el cabello sedoso… deberías de hacer lo mismo

Ash: para eso tengo gorra

Dawn: pues… piplup, usa rayo burbuja

Piplup usa rayo burbuja sobre el rostro de Ash tirando su gorra por los aires y mojando su cabello, Ash quedo O_O y Dawn se empezó a reír al ver la reacción de Ash

Ash: (-_-) a veces… me da ganas de…

Dawn: (riéndose) tan solo falta peinártelo y te verás bien

Dawn saca su peine e intenta acercarse a Ash, este empieza a retroceder para huir de Dawn, este tropieza con las manzanas, por accidente una manzana sale disparada y esta se va directo a pikachu pero la buneary que miraba todo aparece y usa sus orejas para destruir la manzana. Dawn y Ash se acercan rápidamente, Dawn se empieza a disculpar mientras que Ash agradece a buneary por haber salvado a pikachu del golpe al igual que lo hace pikachu, Ash saca su pokédex para registrar a buneary. Buneary se empieza a sonrojar cuando pikachu le agradece, esta sale huyendo a los arbustos, y sin ver golpeándose con un árbol. Ash y Dawn quedaron O_O al ver como buneary huye, minutos después, ambos estaban que comían las manzanas como desayuno al igual que el resto de los pokémon

Dawn: me gusto esa buneary…

Ash: a mi también, se ve que es fuerte… luego de desayunar iré a por ella

Dawn: ¡oye, no es justo, yo la vi primero!

Ash: en ese caso, en vista que yo ya atrape a turtwig, tu intenta atrapar primero a buneary y si no lo logras yo lo hare

Dawn: de acuerdo

Ash y Dawn seguían comiendo las manzanas, los pokémon también comían las manzanas. En eso, la manzana de pikachu desaparece y este empieza a buscarla, una mano marrón coge a pikachu y se lo lleva a los arbustos. Turtwig, piplup, starly y aipom se dieron cuenta de eso y avisaron rápidamente a sus entrenadores. Ash y Dawn rápidamente se van a buscar a pikachu, en otro lugar, buneary estaba sonrojándose al tener a pikachu al frente mientras que este estaba O_O por lo que sucedía. Ash y Dawn los llegan a encontrar y pikachu rápidamente se va a la cabeza de Ash temblando de miedo "ayúdame… ella… ella está loca…" decía pikachu pero en su idioma. Dawn estaba decidida a atrapar a buneary así que le dice a piplup que use rayo burbuja contra buneary y esta empieza a bailar y logra esquivar el ataque de piplup con facilidad, ella le guiña el ojo a pikachu

Ash: ¿por qué hiso eso?

Dawn: (ojos brillosos) ¡¿no es obvio?! ¡a buneary le gusta pikachu!

Ash: y eso… ¿eso es malo?

Dawn: (-_-) no sé porque, pero me dieron ganas de golpearte

Dawn le dice a piplup que use rayo burbuja pero la oreja de buneary empieza a brillar y se rodea de escarcha, ella golpea el rayo burbuja y congela el ataque "wow es la primera vez que veo un puño de hielo que lo hagan de esa forma" comento Ash. Dawn estaba muy decidida por atrapar a buneary, así que manda a piplup a que use picotazo pero la oreja de buneary se empieza a rodear de electricidad y golpea a piplup mandándolo a volar. Ash estaba a punto de decir que le tocaba, pero piplup se levantó. Era conocido que los piplup son muy orgullosos y el no iba a dejar que Dawn pierda y no pueda atrapar un pokémon esta vez "bien piplup, usa rayo burbuja" piplup vuelve a lanzar el ataque y buneary vuelve a usar puño hielo. En el momento que ella uso puño hielo, bajo la guardia y piplup uso picotazo y de esa forma empezó a acorralar a buneary para así dejarla noqueada, Dawn lanzo su pokeball y logro atrapar a buneary. Dawn se puso feliz por su primera captura, ella se puso a saltar de alegría, ella vuelve a sacar a buneary y la empieza a abrazar "desde hoy vamos a ser buenas amigas" dijo Dawn a lo que buneary devolvió el abrazo, ella luego salto hacia pikachu y empezó a abrazarlo a lo que pikachu quedo O_O pues sabía que desde ese día el no viviría tranquilo

Ash: felicidades Dawn, atrapaste a tu primer pokémon

Dawn: gracias… la usare para el concurso

Ash: hablando de eso (mirando el mapa) creo que llegaremos mañana en la mañana

Dawn: (-_-) no te creo nada, dijiste que llegaríamos al centro pokémon al anochecer y llegamos en 20 minutos

Ash: es que recién estoy aprendiendo a leer mapas

De esa forma, ambos siguieron su camino hacia ciudad Júbilo. Dawn estaba con piplup y buenary acompañándola pues estaba feliz de su primera captura al igual que Ash que tenia a todos sus pokémon fuera de su pokeball

CONTINUARA


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4: DEBUT EN LOS CONCURSOS

Era de día, Ash y Dawn estaban caminando luego de haberse levantado a las 4:30 de la mañana "si nos levantamos antes, podremos llegar a ciudad Júbilo antes y podre inscribirme para los concursos" esa fueron las palabras que dijo Dawn al momento de entrar bruscamente a la tienda de Ash haciendo que este y pikachu despierten de golpe

Ash: (bostezando) aún tengo sueño, era que me dejes dormir mas

Dawn: pero Ash, comprende que es mi sueño ser una coordinadora superiora

Ash: (bostezando) y el mío es ser un maestro pokémon, y no por eso me levanto a las 4 de la mañana a seguir caminando

Ash caminaba bostezando e intentando seguirle el paso a Dawn, pikachu estaba en la cabeza de Ash quien dormía tranquilamente, Dawn llevaba a piplup en sus brazos quien también dormía. Pasaron unos minutos, Ash y Dawn estaban caminando por una montaña, y en un momento dado "¡mira los edificios, eso significa que ya llegamos a ciudad Júbilo!" empezó a gritar Dawn de la emoción. Los gritos de Dawn despertaron a pikachu, piplup y también le quito el sueño a Ash. Dawn se fue corriendo hacia la ciudad mientras que Ash tuvo que correr también para seguirle el paso. Ambos estaban por entrar en la ciudad, pero un payaso se puso al frente de ellos "¡a ver, a ver! ¡voy a decirle una cosa! uno no puede ir por ahí diciendo que es un entrenador pokémon si no tiene un poké-reloj. Eso lo sabían, ¿no? y también sabrán lo que es un poké-reloj" en eso, Dawn saca una revista en la que aparece una modelo llevando un poké-reloj

Dawn: ¡claro que se lo que es un poké-reloj, es lo último de tecnología en Sinnoh!

Payaso: vaya chica para más inteligente, pues deberías saber que la industria que fabrica el poké-reloj esta de promoción. ¡Hay tres payasos por toda la ciudad, si los encuentras te darán un cupon, ten los tres cupones y te llevaras un poké-reloj gratis!

El payaso se fue a decirles lo mismo a otros entrenadores que ingresaban en la ciudad, Dawn chillo de la alegría por la idea de tener un poké-reloj gratis

Dawn: ¡por favor Ash, ayúdame a conseguir ese poké-reloj!

Ash: pero…

Dawn: (ojos tiernos) por favor… ¿si?

Dawn puso los ojos más tiernos que puede haber, piplup miro a Dawn así que imito la acción. Ash se resignó y le dijo que le ayudaría a buscar los tres payasos. Dawn volvió a gritar de alegría y le dijo que se separarían y los buscarían para así poder encontrar a los tres payasos más rápido "hola joven entrenador, yo soy uno de los payasos de la promoción. Si quieres tener un cupón para el poké-reloj me tendrás que responder una pregunta" dijo el payaso a Ash "este será un largo día" dijo Ash antes de escuchar la pregunta. En otra parte de la ciudad; Dawn y piplup y habían encontrado al primer payaso y ya tenían un cupón para poder tener el poké-reloj "me pregunto dónde estará el otro payaso" decía Dawn quien buscaba al payaso, piplup estaba en la cabeza de Dawn para poder mirar desde más altura. Dawn y piplup siguieron buscando aproximadamente como 30 minutos y luego sin darse cuenta, Dawn había entrado a un coliseo. "que tal cantidad de gente… me pregunto dónde estará Ash…" dijo Dawn al ver a toda la gente reunida en el lugar y sin poder identificar en donde estaba ella, Dawn y piplup siguieron caminando y llegaron cerca a una puerta "¡la primera ronda dará inicio pronto! ¡a todos los participantes por aquí por favor!" dijo un señor que tenía un micrófono en la mano, varias personas que estaban vestidos elegantemente estaban empujando a Dawn hacia la puerta y ella entro por accidente. En otro lado, Ash ya tenia dos cupones y no encontraba a Dawn por ningún lado "¡oh rayo! ¡perdí a Dawn… si su madre se entera de esto, me va a matar!" decía un desesperado Ash al no encontrar a Dawn en el lugar que acordaron. Ash y pikachu se pusieron a buscar por todos lados, y entonces llegan a la entrada de un coliseo así que ellos se decidieron por entrar para buscar ahí. Ash vio el lugar como es que estaba decorado así que logro reconocer el lugar y supuso que Dawn quizás se halla entretenido y quiso ver un rato "¡a continuación la primera ronda, la ronda de presentaciones!" dijo la presentadora a través de su micrófono. Se abre el telón, aparecen Dawn y piplup. Dawn estaba más que nerviosa pues ella aun no sabía cómo es que llego al escenario del concurso "¡¿Cómo demonios llego Dawn hasta allí?!" se decía Ash mientras que pikachu intentaba también saber cómo es que llegaron ahí si ni siquiera estaban inscritos. Dawn aún estaba muy nerviosa y asustada, al escuchar que era la ronda de presentaciones, le dijo a piplup que empiece a mover sus alas. "¡Lo siento, esperen un momento por favor!" dijo la presentadora "nuestras más sinceras disculpas a todos los participantes como a la audiencia. Parece que un coordinador que no se registró con nosotros de alguna forma se ha escabullido en el concurso por error" siguió diciendo la presentadora. Dawn y piplup aún seguían nerviosos por lo que pasaba, al mismo tiempo que Ash aun intentaba descifrar como es que ella llego a ese lugar. Entonces, una señora empezó a hablar fuertemente "pero por su puesto ¡¿Cómo puede alguien participar de una forma más terrible como esa?!" a lo que una señora que estaba a su costado empezó a hablar "¡Pero amiga! ¡Mira atentamente! ¡esas joyas en sus anillos, esa chica debe ser muy rica…!" la otra señora miro atentamente y vio el anillo con la incrustación de diamante y el otro con la incrustación de la perla, ella volvió a hablar "¡¿qué?! ¡¿asi que a ella no le importa cuán espantoso puede a llegar a ser su presentación porque piensa que puede sobornar su puesto hasta el final?!" y su amiga empezó a gritar "¡cómo te atreves a aparecerte en un concurso como esto!" y entonces varias personas del público empezaron a decir que se baje "tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto" dijo Ash. Dawn cogió el micrófono de la presentadora

Dawn: mi visita aquí fue por pura coincidencia… en todo caso, si yo participara en este concurso, seria para competir en base a mis habilidades, y no por una fortuna que ustedes están pensando que tengo

Juez: estas muy entusiasmada por entrar al concurso… recién han empezado la temporada de concurso, así que por eso mañana también habrá un concurso… ¿y bien, entraras al concurso o no?

Dawn: ¡YO ESTARÉ ALLÍ!

Dawn y piplup se fueron del lugar, Ash estaba junto con pikachu esperándolos afuera del coliseo

Ash: vi lo que paso en el coliseo

Dawn: (nerviosa) este…

Ash: eso fue increíble, nunca vi antes que alguien haga eso

Dawn: ¡¿enserio?!

Ash: si, yo se algo de concursos así que te voy a ayudar

Dawn: ¡gracias!

Ash: por cierto…

Ash saca los dos cupones y se los da a Dawn, ella se pone feliz así que ambos se van a al edificio donde se encuentra las oficinas del poké-reloj y Dawn escoge un poké-reloj rosado y se lo pone con mucha alegría

Ash: bueno, en ese caso será mejor ir para que entrenes para mañana que es el concurso

Dawn: de acuerdo

En eso, a ambos les ruge el estómago pues no habían desayunado aun, ambos se van al centro pokémon para pedir una habitación "tan solo me queda una habitación de literas" dijo Joy antes de entregar la llave a Ash y que junto con Dawn se vallan y dejen sus cosas para luego ir a desayunar "disculpa Dawn, te llego un paquete hace unos momentos" dijo la enfermera a lo que Dawn se fue a recogerlo y se alegró al ver lo que era "esperarme aquí Ash, ya vuelvo" Dawn se fue por unos minutos y luego apareció vestida con un vestido rosa con un moño rojo en la cintura, una línea blanca en el cuello con tres pequeños moños rojos y un collar con un moño y por ultimo ella tenía un par de zapatillas rojas puestas, ella tenía su peinado habitual

Ash: ¿y ese vestido?

Dawn: me lo acaba de mandar mamá, es para el concurso

Ash: ¿y para que se necesita usar un vestido elegante?

Dawn: en Sinnoh, se viste elegantemente para poder participar en concursos, voy a llamar a mamá para agradecerle

Dawn se dirige a un videoteléfono y marca a su mamá, en la pantalla aparece la señora y empieza a decirle lo muy bien que se veía al mismo tiempo que le decía a Ash que la apoye en el concurso. Mientras tanto, el equipo rocket había llegado a la ciudad y Jessie vio el gran cartel del concurso de mañana

Jessie: así que un concurso… ¡es hora de que empiece a brillar!

James: (u.u) cuando Jessie pone esa cara, ya sabes lo que significa, verdad Meowth

Meowth: si, vamos a sufrir estos días

Dawn volvia a vestir con su traje habitual, ella estaba junto con Ash entrenando para el concurso. "bien pikachu, usa tacleada de voltios" ordeno Ash. Piplup esquiva el ataque y hace rayo burbuja al mismo tiempo que pikachu usa cola de hierro, piplup hace picotazo y justo en el momento en que atacaría a pikachu. Aparece aipom que utiliza puño certero a Piplup, en ese mismo momento, utiliza doble equipo y luego rapidez forma una gran estrella. Esto deja boquiabierta a Ash, Dawn, pikachu y piplup

Dawn: wow eso fue sorprendente

Ash: si, nunca había visto

Dawn: oye aipom ¿quieres participar en el concurso?

Aipom empieza a saltar de felicidad y a asentir diciendo que Dawn estaba en lo cierto. Dawn empieza a convencer a Ash para que participe en el concurso, a lo que luego de mucha insistencia el acepta, pero en eso ambos se dan cuenta de algo "¡aun no nos inscribimos!" Ash y Dawn salen corriendo directo al centro pokémon para inscribirse, Ash también aprovecha y se inscribe para la liga. La enfermera Joy le da a ambos un estuche de listones, 6 capsulas para pokéball, un reglamento y un sobre. Ash abre el sobre y encuentra unos sellos

Dawn: de seguro te preguntas lo que es

Dawn le empezó a decir que esas capsulas y los sellos sirven para hacer que los pokémon tengan una entrada espectacular. Ella encierra en una capsula la pokéball de buneary y le pone un sello en forma de corazón, luego lanza la pokéball y varios corazones aparecen en el lugar y buneary sale de entre todos ellos. Ash se sorprendió con lo que vio, así que cogió la pokéball de turtwig y la lanzo, salió turtwig entre varias hojas. Ash siguió entrenando a Dawn para la segunda ronda de batallas, llego la noche, ambos estaban descansando en el dormitorio, pero Dawn no podía dormir pues estaba muy nerviosa. Ella sale al balcón y empieza a mirar la ciudad así que saca a piplup y a buneary para que le hagan compañía. Dawn saca el listón de su madre y les dice que ese listón es de su madre y que le traerá suerte para el concurso. Llego la mañana, James y Meowth habían ayudado a Jessie para que esta pueda hacer su presentación mientras que Dawn estaba en los camerinos acompañada de Ash

Dawn: ¡esto está mal, ni puedo arreglar mi cabello!

Ash: ¿Por qué no usas a piplup?

Dawn: ¡es que mojaría el vestido…! sin ofender piplup… Ash, en mi mochila tengo una crema para el cabello, pásamela

Ash: (buscando la crema) ¿es esta?

Dawn: si ¡ahora ayúdame a arreglar mi cabello!

Ash estaba cansado, pues técnicamente Dawn había estado abusando de el en lo que respecta para el concurso, Dawn porfin termino de arreglarse el cabello, ahora su cabello estaba sujeto con una cola. Luego de que Ash haya ayudado a Dawn a arreglarse el cabello, el sale y junto con pikachu observan un detalle "Dawn dejo una pésima impresión con la audiencia el día de ayer… todos aún siguen enojados… vaya, Dawn se le ve un poco nerviosa…". El concurso empezó, la presentadora empezó a hablar y a decir las reglas para el concurso para luego presentar a los jueces. Los participantes empezaron a aparecer y le llego el debut a Jessie quien se había cambiado el nombre a "Jesselina", Jesselina sale con carnivine que hace recurrente a las piruletas que Jesselina lanza y luego hace mordisco a la propia Jesselina, todos la aplauden. Todos empezaron a decir que fue una presentación algo extraña, pero los jueces. Entonces llega el turno de Ash, este aparece en su traje habitual y lanza su pokéball de la que sale aipom, éste hace rapidez que hace brillo al chocar con las estrellas de las que salió de la pokéball "aipom, usa doble equipo" aipom obedece y utiliza doble equipo, el campo se cubre por las copias de aipom y este usa puño certero y golpea a los aipom no reales haciendo que todo el campo brille. Los jueces empiezan a alagar a Ash y este se empieza a retirar. Ya le tocaba el turno a Dawn, ella estaba nerviosa pero piplup usa rayo burbuja sobre ella quitándole los nervios en el proceso. Ella se arma de valor y se va para concursar, en el camino se encuentra a Ash

Dawn: buen trabajo

Ash: tú también lo harás bien

Dawn: eso espero

Ash: como tú dices "no hay de qué preocuparse"

Dawn: tienes razón

Ambos se acercan y levantan sus manos y las chocan. Dawn llega al escenario y ella sale con piplup que hace rayo burbuja en combinación con las burbujas de las que salió de la pokéball, "bien piplup, usa picotazo" en ese momento, el pico de piplup empieza a brillar para romper las burbujas, pero en eso, las sombras que había en el escenario empieza a moverse muy levemente sin que nadie se dé cuenta, piplup empieza a tropezar y hacer movimientos algo erráticos debido a las sombras. Ash y pikachu estaban en los camerinos y quedaron sorprendidos a ver lo que pasaba pues sabía que había algo mal. Dawn estaba nerviosa por lo que pasaba, pero logro ver algo extraño en las sombras "¡¿alguien está intentado sabotearme?!" pensó para sí misma Dawn. Mientras tanto, en uno de los palcos "¡solo mírala, está sudando como una tormenta! ¡se lo merece!" dijo una señora "¡ahí tiene lo que se merece por tener el descaro de usar joyería más cara que la mía!" esas dos señoras, eran las mismas de ayer. "Ni siquiera trata al concurso con seriedad, venir a competir sin haberse registrado antes" "dejarle ganarle el concurso será como manchar la dignidad de esta ciudad" Las señoras se estaban vengando debido a que Dawn las había retado ayer, una chica pelirroja pasaba por ahí y logro escuchar lo que ellas decían. A pesar de todo, Dawn logro terminar la presentación como pudo. Dawn estaba sentada en su camerino acompañada de piplup y buneary. Ash entra acompañado de pikachu

Dawn: tengo el presentimiento de que alguien ha estado saboteándome en la ronda de presentaciones

Ash: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Dawn: vi algo extraño en las sombras…

Ash: ahora que lo dices, también me parecía extraño lo que paso

Dawn estaba cansada pues las sombras también la empezaron a atacar en plena presentación. Luego de varias otras presentaciones, los jueces anunciaron a los que pasaban a la siguiente ronda. Ash pasó, siguieron las fotos de los que pasan y al llegar la última foto, la foto de Dawn aparece y ella se sorprender al ver que había pasado. Jesselina no paso y eso la frustro demasiado. Las dos señoras estaban enojadas al ver que Dawn había pasado a la siguiente ronda, asi que ellas decidieron hacer lo posible para que ella pierda. Llego la ronda de las batallas, Ash perdió en la primera ronda pues aipom se enfrentó a un machoke, Dawn uso a buneary en la segunda ronda. Dawn veía cómo es que las sombras empezaban a moverse muy disimuladamente y atacaban a buneary sin que se den cuenta. A pesar de todas las cosas que pasaban, Dawn logro ganar el concurso. Ella estaba más que feliz por haber ganado su primer listón. Ash se puso contento al ver como Dawn logro lo que quería, de los palcos, las dos señoras salían amargadas pero vieron como una pelirroja les estaba impidiendo seguir su camino, ella estaba al lado de un mismagius "lo se todo" dijo la pelirroja antes de ordenar a su mismagius usar poder psíquico contra las señoras. Dawn estaba en un videoteléfono hablando con su mamá

Dawn: ¡gane, gane, gane, gane!

Johanna: felicidades hija, ganar en tu primer concurso es algo que muchos no logran

Dawn: si, pero Ash me ayudo entrenándome para la segunda ronda

Johanna: ¿es eso cierto?

Ash: si señora, Dawn aprende rápido

Johanna: sabes algo hija, no debes de estar llamándome a cada rato después de un concurso. Tienes a Ash quien te apoyara s es que ganas o es que pierdes

Dawn: de acuerdo

Johanna siguió conversando con Dawn mientras que ella le enseñaba su preciado primer listón, minutos después ella corta la llamada. "esas dos señoras a las que retaste ayer, tenían un gengar en el escenario que se camuflo con las sombras y atacaban a tus pokémon" Ash y Dawn voltearon y miraron a una pelirroja

Dawn: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

¿?: las escuche cuando pasaba por su palco, por cierto, me llamo Zoey y felicidades por haber ganado

Dawn: gracias Zoey, me llamo Dawn

Ash; y yo soy Ash

Zoey: yo estuve en el concurso de ayer, vi cómo es que ayer retaste a esas señoras. Quede muy sorprendida al ver eso

Ash: ¿estuviste en el concurso de ayer?

Zoey: si (sacando un estuche) lo gane

Dawn: wow ya tienes dos listones

Zoey: si, y espero ganar muchos mas

El trio se puso a conversar por un buen rato y luego de unos minutos, Zoey se despidió diciéndole a Dawn que algún día se enfrentaría en un concurso

Dawn: me cayo bien Zoey

Ash: a mi también, al parecer puede que sea tu rival

Dawn: si, ya quiero enfrentarme a ella

Ash: bueno… creo que es hora de que vallamos al gimnasio mas cercano (sacando un mapa) haber… donde esta…

Dawn: (-_-) está al revés

Todos quedaron -_- al ver como Ash aun no manejaba bien el mapa "¡nos toca ir a ciudad Oreburgh!" dijo Ash a lo que Dawn le dijo que le estaría apoyando en todo momento

CONTINUARA

**La edad de Zoey es la misma que la de Ash 16**


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5: LA MEDALLA CARBÓN

Ash y Dawn habían partido de ciudad Júbilo desde ya hace varios días, ellos estaban ya cansados pues no lograban todavía encontrar ciudad Oreburgh. Luego de unos días de entrenamientos, frustraciones, peleas y también de comer muy mal, lograron llegar a las puertas de la ciudad

Ash: ¡por fin llegamos a ciudad Oreburgh!

Dawn: hubiéramos llegado antes si no te hubieras equivocado el leer el mapa

Ash: recién estoy aprendiendo, no sabía que el mapa lo tenía al revés

Dawn: (u.u) a veces me pregunto cómo fue que sobreviviste en tus otros viajes

Ash: es que tenía un amigo que siempre cocinaba, limpiaba, lavaba, también sabía leer los mapas

Dawn: (u.u) eso lo explica

Ash: (viendo el mapa) de acuerdo al mapa, está escrito aquí que ciudad Oreburgh es "una ciudad de carbón bendecida por la naturaleza que desborda energía"

Dawn: ¿una ciudad de carbón?

Ash: (viendo el mapa) esta es una ciudad que extrae carbón, por eso es que ves todas esos rieles que están sobre esas plataformas y todas la maquinaria. El carbón es formado tras un largo periodo de tiempo. Primero, diferentes tipos de plantas arrastradas por la lluvia o inundaciones y quemadas en el subsuelo. Estas plantas quedadas luego se hunden aún más adentro cuando hay terremotos y se abren camino en la tierra. Después de ser expuestos al calor del magma por un largo periodo de tiempo, estas plantas se transforman en lo que conocemos como carbón

Dawn: ¡así que son algo así como "plantas que han sido quemadas hasta carbón vegetal"… es increíble que sepas todo eso!

Ash: en realidad, eso dice en la guía del mapa

Dawn: (-_-) porque no me sorprende eso

Pikachu y piplup se ponen a jugar en una especie de chimenea que había en una pequeña plataforma en el suelo. Ash seguía leyendo la guía del mapa "aparentemente, las minas de esta ciudad llegan hasta debajo del mar… increíble" dijo Ash

Dawn: así que hay plantas quemadas por el magma debajo de la tierra… eso explica porque hay tanto calor en este…

Dawn no termino de hablar, pues de las chimeneas de donde estaban jugando piplup y pikachu, sale una gran cantidad de vapor caliente, ese vapor golpea a Ash y a Dawn al igual que asusta a pikachu y a piplup

Dawn: ¡¿qué fue eso?!

Ash: (leyendo la guía) un respiradero que expele el vapor acumulado en el subsuelo "¡cuidado con el aire caliente!" eso dice aquí

En eso, una excavadora aparece a gran velocidad, Ash y Dawn cogen a pikachu y a piplup y logran esquivar a la excavadora que casi los aplasta. Uno de los trabajadores aparece a gran prisa y entra a la cabina de control, en esa cabina había un psyduck "¡cuántas veces te eh dicho que nunca te acerques a los controles!" dijo el trabajador. El trabajador se acercó a Ash y a Dawn quien aún estaban en shock por haber sido casi aplastados por una excavadora. El trabajador se empezó a disculpar y les dijo que no sabía cómo recompensarlos debido a todo el caos sucedido

Dawn: ¿desea recompensarnos? ¿eso quiere decir que está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea que le pidamos? en ese caso, ¡me gustaría que usted nos muestre los interiores de las minas!

En eso, Dawn se puso a pensar en el interior de la mina "si entro a las minas, podre tocar carbón real… ¡hasta me podrían dejar excavar algunos carbones!" pensó Dawn al mismo tiempo que empezaba a hacer gestos con sus manos como si estuviese cavando. Piplup quedo O_O pues pensaba que algo malo le ocurría a su entrenadora mientras que Ash y pikachu se querían reír

Ash: estuviste practicado como excavar carbones, eh

Dawn: ¡es que estoy emocionada, tengo mucha curiosidad en ir!

Trabajador: el administrador de esta mina es Roark, él no está, así que no puedo hacer mucho por ustedes, pero... bueno, si tan solo quieren un paseo por las minas, entonces no hay problema. Los trabajadores hoy tienen un día libre ¿están seguros que quieren entrar?

Dawn: ¡por supuesto!

El trabajador empezó a darles a ambos un paseo por toda la mina. Ash y Dawn decidieron sacar a todos sus pokémon para que también paseen por el lugar. El trabajador les enseñaba las maquinas, el proceso de la extracción del carbón, el carbón entrando en grandes almacenes para luego ser trabajado. En eso, llegan a la entrada de una cueva

Ash: ¿qué es esta cueva?

Capataz: fue idea de Roark, él quería que las minas sea un lugar de excavación de carbón al igual que un lugar para el entrenamiento pokémon

Dawn: se ve interesante

Ash: hablando de entrenamiento… ¿sabe dónde queda el gimnasio?

Capataz: oh, hablando de eso…

En eso, una voz por altavoz se escucha por el lugar "¡a todos los trabajadores, acérquense a la entrada de la mina! ¡Roark ha vuelto!" Del túnel, aparece un sujeto de cabello rojo, con lentes, casco y un uniforme parecido al de los trabajadores del lugar. Roark estaba al lado de un cranidos

Roark: ¡he vuelto! lamento dejarlos solos con la excavación de carbon todo este tiempo…

Todos los trabajadores empezaron a rodear a Roark para preguntarle como le fue, Ash y Dawn tenían curiosidad asi que se acercaron a ver. Roark saco un maletín en la que enseño varias rocas extrañas "extraje todos estos fósiles: fósil cráneo, fósil domo, fósil coraza, fósil raíz, fósil garra. Es extraño pues también encontré fósil tapa, fósil pluma, fósil mandíbula y fósil aleta" Todos los trabajadores miraban impresionados por la cantidad de fósiles que había, Ash y Dawn al igual que todos sus pokémon también veía de forma curiosa. Roark se da cuenta de ellos

Roark: ¿quiénes son ellos?

Trabajador: el chico quiere retarte

Ash: ¡¿eres el líder del gimnasio?!

Roark: si

Ash: mucho gusto, yo soy Ash y vine a retarlo por la medalla

Dawn: y yo soy Dawn

Roark: bien, en ese caso vallamos al gimnasio para poder luchar

Luego de eso, todos se van al gimnasio y al llegar, Ash y Dawn quedan sorprendidos al ver varias plataformas de piedra. Ash nota que ellos no son los únicos que estaban en el gimnasio

Ash: ¿Paul?

Paul: ¿tú eres Roark?

Roark: si, supongo que eres un retador

Paul: sí, estoy aquí desde la mañana esperándote

Roark: oh vaya… bueno Ash, en ese caso tendrás que esperar hasta más tarde

Ash: oye Paul, ¿podemos quedarnos a ver tu batalla?

Paul: … … … … … … solo si no me van a estar fastidiando

Roark: bien, en ese caso… Paul, tienes que atravesar esas plataformas y cruzar esos puentes. Al final de esos estará el campo de batalla. Ash, Dawn, vayamos al campo de batalla

De esa forma, Paul empezó a recorres por esas plataformas mientras que Ash y Dawn estaban en las tribunas y Roark en el campo de batalla. Minutos después, Paul llega y Roark le empieza a explicar las reglas. Las reglas son de tres pokémon por equipo con sustituciones. Paul lanza una pokéball de la que sale azumarill y Roark elige a geodude

Paul: ¡usa hidrobomba!

Roark: ¡neutralízalo con poder oculto!

Azumarill utiliza hidrobomba pero geodude esquiva y utiliza poder oculto, se forman varias esferas brillantes y son lanzadas a azumarill. Las esferas chocan contra azumarill y se descubre que era un poder oculto de tipo eléctrico eficaz contra azumarill

Roark: ¡usa desenrollar!

Paul: ¡usa aquajet!

Geoduge se lanza al ataque, era más fuerte que azumarill por lo que su fuerza se lo lleva al pokémon de agua y de esa forma cae derrotado azumarill "bueno para nada" dice Paul a azumarill antes de devolverlo a su pokeball, eso molesto mucho a Ash. Paul lanza otra pokéball de la que sale elekid

Dawn: oye Ash, ¿no se supone que el tipo eléctrico es débil ante el tipo tierra?

Ash: geoduge es tipo tierra y roca. Elekid puede que tenga un as bajo la manga con lo que pueda sorprender a geoduge y vencerlo, no todo es compatibilidad de tipos

Paul ordena a elekid que use demolición y de un solo golpe logra derrotar a geodude. Todos se quedan sorprendidos al ver eso. Roark guarda a geoduge y envía a ónix "vuelve a usar demolición" dijo Paul, a lo que elekid utiliza demolición pero onix lo esquiva y utiliza testarazo pero Elekid usa protección pero este no pudo efectuar la técnica pues Roark ordena a onix que use doble filo mandando a volar a elekid, a pesar del daño elekid aún se le veía tranquilo

Roark: ¡bien onix, usa trampa roca!

Dawn: ¿trampa roca?... ¿qué es eso Ash?

Ash: no lo sé, es la primera vez que escucho ese ataque en mi vida

El cuerpo de onix empieza a brillar, luego de eso este lanza una gran cantidad de púas brillantes al campo. Roark explica que ese ataque no lo recibirá elekid, pero si el siguiente pokémon que Paul envié. Roark ordena a onix usar testarazo y al chocar con elekid, activa su habilidad, electricidad estática. Onix queda paralizado, Paul aprovecha eso y decide guardar a elekid. Eso deja sorprendido a Ash pues sabía que su siguiente pokémon seria atacado por la trampa roca. Paul envía a chimchar y este es atacado por el trampa rocas. Paul ordena a chimchar usar excavar y se esconde de los ataques de Onix, sale y ataca, después de hacerlo 4 veces, Onix pierde. Chimchar se pone a celebrar, pero luego mira a Paul y ve como este le mira con frialdad. La forma en que Paul miro a chimchar, fue algo que nuevamente molesto a Ash. Roark guarda a onix y envía a cranidos "chimchar, vuelve a usar excavar" chimchar utiliza excavar pero cranidos lo golpea con cabezazo y luego con cabezazo zen, eso asusta a chimchar que recibe el golpe tres veces. Cranidos prepara foco energía, chimchar aún seguía asustado y la presión que tenía, a parte de la presión por parte de Paul, chimchar usa su habilidad mar de llamas, y con rueda fuego golpea las piernas de cranidos y evita otro cabezazo zen, chimchar repite la estrategia otra vez y luego utiliza excavar. Chimchar aparece y cranidos le aplica un cabezazo que chimchar no lo puede esquivar. Paul, al igual que con azumarill, le dice bueno para nada. Paul guarda a chimchar y envía de nuevo a elekid, éste tras recibir el trampa rocas utiliza demolición y golpea la pierna pero cranidos usa rompemoldes y evita la electricidad estática pero no el dolor de la pierna. Cranidos hace cabezazo zen pero es golpeado por el demolición de elekid, éste ataque es neutralizado después por el lanzallamas de cranidos que usa cabezazo zen pero elekid utiliza demolición que daña a ambos. Elekid utiliza demolición de nuevo y golpea a cranidos, este pierde y Paul gana su batalla. Roark y Paul guardan a sus pokemon

Roark: vaya que eres hábil (dándole la medalla a Paul) ten, esa es la medalla carbón

Paul: gracias

Roark: Ash, que te parece si nos enfrentamos mañana. Ahora estoy algo cansado con todo esto

Ash: de acuerdo

Paul guarda la medalla en su estuche y cuando estaba por dar media vuelta para irse del lugar

Ash: oye Paul, vas a venir a ver mi batalla mañana

Paul: para que, si igual vas a perder

Ash: ¡¿Por qué dices eso?!

Paul: ya luche contigo, sé muy bien cómo es que peleas y sé que perderás

Ash se estaba enojando por lo que pasaba, pikachu también pues no le gustaba cuando trataban a Ash de esa forma. Ash estaba por decir algo, pero Dawn y piplup se interponen

Dawn: ¡OYE, NO PUEDES ESTAR TRATÁNDOLO ASÍ! ¡ÉL SE QUEDÓ A MIRAR TU BATALLA PARA PODER APRENDER ALGO DE TI, ES TU OBLIGACIÓN VER TAMBIÉN LA DE EL PARA QUE QUIZÁS PUEDAS APRENDER COSAS NUEVAS! ¡ADEMÁS, QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES CON ESA ACTITUD TUYA CON COMPLEJO DE SUPERIORIDAD!

Paul: … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Dawn: ¿qué?

Paul: ¿te conozco?

Dawn se enojó bastante debido a que Paul no la recordaba. Ella estaba a punto de golpearlo pero Ash la sostiene de sus brazos y pikachu con piplup se interponen y hacían señas como para que Dawn se calme. Paul se da cuenta de los anillos que Dawn tenía "además, que seas una chica rica y mimada no quiere decir que me vengas a intentar darme órdenes" eso enfureció mas a Dawn, si no fuera porque Ash la estaba sosteniendo, ella ya se hubiera lanzado hacia Paul a golpearlo. Paul salió del gimnasio y luego de unos minutos, Dawn se había calmado. Ahora ellos estaban en el centro pokémon pidiendo un dormitorio

Ash: no puedes seguir enojándote cada vez que te llamen "rica"

Dawn: ¡no lo soporto, que tenga esos anillos no les da derecho a que me digan eso… lo que más me enojo fue que me diga que soy mimada!

Ash: (-_-) este será un día muy largo

Dawn aún estaba que maldecía a Paul, todas las personas de alrededor estaban O_O mientras Ash y pikachu se alejaron con una expresión "nosotros no la conocemos" luego de unos minutos, Dawn ya se había calmado por completo, piplup entonces se dijo "nunca la hare enojar" Ash y Dawn estaban sentados almorzando mientras que el resto de pokémon estaban que comían su comida

Ash: tengo que encontrar la forma de vencer a Roark

Dawn: descuida, de seguro habrá algo con lo que puedas vencerlo

Ash: mmm pero… la velocidad es clave en el estilo de pelea de Paul… también una buena elección de ataques…

¿?: entonces, imítame

Ash: ¡Paul!

Dawn: ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Paul: me sorprende ver que una chica rica este en un centro pokémon almorzando en vez de irse a un restaurante de lujo

Dawn: ¡NO ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR CHICA RICA!

Dawn se estaba volviendo a enojar, todos los pokémon se ponen en su delante para intentar calmarla. Un niño aparece con una pokéball y dice "gracias por regalarme a azumarill, Paul" el niño se va del lugar contento con su nuevo pokémon

Ash: ¡¿regalaste a azumarill?!

Paul: él era una causa perdida

Ash: ¡pero pudiste haberlo entrenado!

Paul: no me interesa

Paul se va con la enfermera Joy a recoger a sus pokémon, luego de eso Paul se va del lugar. Ash se pone a pensar seriamente en su futura batalla mientras que come "el me ayudo para que pueda ganar mi concurso, voy a buscar una forma para ayudarlo" pensó Dawn mientras comía. Ambos comían tranquilamente, en eso, Dawn empieza a recordar cómo era que cranidos usaba cabezazo zen "ese debe ser su mejor ataque…" pensaba, luego recordó como en el concurso ella tuvo que darle diferentes órdenes a sus pokémon para que ellos pudieran esquivar los ataques que gengar hacia "piplup y buneary saltaban y giraban rápidamente… … …" Dawn empezó a procesar toda la información "¡ya sé cómo puedes ganar en tu batalla de mañana!" dijo Dawn

Ash: ¿enserio?

Dawn: recuerdas al gengar que estaba que quería sabotearme en el concurso

Ash: si, ¿Qué tiene?

Dawn: escucha, piplup y buneary lograban saltar, girar y esquivar. Porque no saltas y esquivas aprovechando la situación para así lograr vencer a Roark

Ash: ¡esa es una buena idea!

Dawn: ¡después del almuerzo, empezaremos el entrenamiento!

Ash: ¡de acuerdo!

Ash y Dawn siguieron almorzando, ese era un almuerzo que disfrutaban debido a que ellos habian estado comiendo comida enlatada durante esos días. Ash estaba en el campo de batalla del centro pokémon, el tenia a todos sus pokémon fuera

Ash: lo siento starly, aun no podrás participar. Sé que dije que no todo es la compatibilidad de tipos, pero tú sí que estarías en una gran desventaja

Starly se puso triste por eso "descuida, puedes mirar y aprender para la próxima" Dawn saca la pokéball de buneary y esta sale abrazando a pikachu, pikachu se estaba asfixiando por eso así que le empezó a gritar a buneary y ella se pone a llorar, pikachu empieza a disculparse y a consolarla por el arrepentimiento

Dawn: awww ¿no se ven tan tiernos?

Ash: si tú lo dices

Dawn: ¡bien, empecemos!

Ash saca a todos sus pokémon de sus pokéball, Dawn empieza a explicar con detalle su experiencia con el gengar y como era que ella veía a sus pokémon esquivar sus ataques. De esa forma, Ash estaba siendo entrenado bajo el estilo de batalla que Dawn estaba tomando. Pasaron varias horas, ambos estaban en el centro pokémon. Ash estaba tirado en el sofá mientras que todos sus pokémon estaban tirados en el suelo. Dawn estaba agotada en una silla mientras que piplup y buneary estaban tirados en la mesa

Ash: (T_T) me duele el cuerpo… es la primera vez que entreno de esta forma

Dawn: (T_T) a mi también, es la primera vez que entreno demasiado

La enfermera Joy se acerca con unas bandejas y le entrega a cada uno su cena, luego empieza a traer platos con comida para los pokémon. Minutos después, todos estaban cenando mientras que veían la televisión "el siguiente concurso se llevara a cabo en ciudad Floaroma, los esperamos" dijo una anunciadora en la televisión

Dawn: ¡Ash! ¡¿podemos ir a Floaroma por el concurso?!

Ash: claro, luego del gimnasio iremos

Dawn: ¡gracias!

Luego de eso, ambos se metieron al dormitorio para poder descansar. Llego el siguiente día, Ash estaba en el gimnasio listo para poder enfrentar a Roark "si quieres retarme, primero deberás de pasar las plataformas y los puentes" dijo Roark a lo que él y Dawn se van al campo de batalla. Ash y pikachu empezaron a cruzar las plataformas y luego de 10 minutos, lograron llegar al campo de batalla

Ash: ¡¿pero qué demo…?!

Dawn: ¡vamos Ash, vamos que tú puedes!

Ash estaba O_O pues Dawn se había vestido de porrista, piplup y buneary estaban con unas banderas también apoyando a Ash "ella dijo que se te vistió así para animarte" dijo Roark. Ash estaba O_O pero luego se concentró en la batalla

Roark: las reglas serán las mismas, tres pokémon con sustituciones

Ash: de acuerdo… gracias Dawn… creo…

Dawn seguía animando a Ash. La batalla empieza, Roark envía a onix y Ash decide empezar pikachu. "onix, usa embestida" dijo Roark a lo que Ash le dice a pikachu que use ataque rápido y de esa forma esquiva la embestida de onix. Pikachu empieza a correr por el cuerpo de onix hasta llegar a su cabeza "onix, sacúdelo y mándalo a volar" gritaba Roark. Onix obedece pero este no podía quitarse a pikachu de encima "pikachu, usa cola de hierro" pikachu obedece y usa una potente cola de hierro directo en la cabeza de onix. Onix queda aturdido por el ataque, así que pikachu aprovecha y vuelve a usar cola de hierro esta vez en su cara

Roark: ¡onix, usa doble filo!

Ash: ¡pikachu, como lo practicamos!

Onix se lanza y usa doble filo pero pikachu gira sobre él a su alrededor y usa cola férrea golpeando nuevamente a Onix. Dawn se emocionó como fue que Ash logro usar lo que ellos estuvieron practicando ayer. Roark veía como pikachu estaba ya a punto de vencer a onix así que el usa un último recurso

Roark: ¡usa trampa rocas!

Ash: ¡de eso, ni hablar! ¡pikachu, vuelve a usar cola de hierro!

Pikachu empieza a correr mientras su cola brillaba, lamentablemente resbala y onix logra hacer trampa roca. Onix ya estaba demasiado cansado y usar trampa roca le gasto todas sus fuerzas. Roark guarda a onix, este envía a geoduge y Ash empieza a dudar si reemplazar a pikachu pero al verlo algo cansado, decide cambiarlo por aipom. Aipom aparece, pero al entrar es atacada por las trampa roca

Ash: ¡usa rapidez!

Roark: ¡usa desenrollar!

Aipom usa rapidez pero geodude utiliza desenrollar y aipom lo evita pues Ash logra darle la orden de que use doble equipo para luego usar puño certero pero geoduge logra interceptarlo y coge a aipom con sus brazos y hace movimiento sísmico, enseguida geodude utiliza desenrollar pero aipom logra esquivar y utiliza puño certero, con eso derrota a geodude. Ash estaba feliz pues ya había derrotado a dos pokémon de Roark, Dawn también estaba feliz al saber que el entrenamiento en la que ella ayudo está sirviendo

Roark: bien echo Ash, se ve que Paul se habia equivocado al decir que eras un mal entrenador

Ash: en ese caso, sigamos con la batalla

Roark: de acuerdo, ¿te acuerdas de cranidos?

Ash: si

Roark: pues espero que lo hallas recordado bien

Roark envía la pokéball de cranidos, pero al salir, Ash y Dawn se sorprenden que no era cranidos el que estaba en el campo de batalla "cranidos evoluciono ayer en un rampardos" Ash y Dawn empezaron a sacar sus pokédex para registrar a rampardos y aprender más de él. Ash ordena a aipom que use rapidez pero rampardos no recibe daño a pesar de no moverse, éste le hace cabezazo a aipom que no puede esquivarlo y de esa forma aipom pierde. Ash guarda a aipom y decide enviar a pikachu de nuevo pero de nuevo las trampa roca atacan a pikachu "pikachu, usa rayo" pikachu ataca pero rampardos lo esquiva y hace un cabezazo zen que pikachu no logra esquivar a pesar de girar. Pikachu utiliza tacleada de voltios y gira para evitar el cabezazo de rampardos pero éste lo lanza con su cola

Ash: ¡pikachu, usa cola de hierro!

Roark: ¡usa cabezazo zen!

Ambos pokémon chocan, pero rampardos logra derrotar a pikachu. Ash se acerca al campo a recoger a pikachu mientras que en su mano tenía su última pokéball. Ash envía a turtwig pero nuevamente las rocas atacan

Roark: ¡utiliza cabezazo zen!

Rampardos se va directo al ataque, turtwig empieza a girar y rodar debajo de rampardos y luego muerde la cola de rampardos, con eso logra aventarlo por los aires haciendo que turtwig caiga al suelo y rampardos utiliza testarazo y vuelve a golpear a turtwig. Turtwig logra ponerse en pie, utiliza síntesis luego empieza a correr y a la vez hace hojas navaja, de esa forma esquiva los lanzallamas y también el cabezazo zen de rampardos. Turtwig vuelve a girar sobre el suelo y logra hacer una gran cantidad de hojas navaja directo a la espalda de rampardos. Ash se pone abrazar a turtwig por haber derrotado a rampardos. Dawn se pone a saltar de alegría por la victoria de Ash

Roark: Paul si se equivocó contigo, sí que eres muy bueno bajo tu propio estilo de batalla

Ash: si, él me dijo que lo imite pero no lo hare… me dio pena su chimchar por la forma en que lo trataba

Roark: todos los entrenadores son diferentes, ya lo vez a el

Roark le da la medalla carbón a Ash y este se pone feliz por tener su primera medalla de Sinnoh, Dawn se acerca rápidamente y empieza a mirar la medalla "parece una pieza de joyería" dijo Dawn entre risas. Minutos despues, Dawn ya se habia cambiado y junto con Ash estaban en una tienda cercana comprando varias provisiones para el viaje hacia ciudad Floaroma

CONTINUARA


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6: LA CAZADORA

Había pasado unos días desde que Ash y Dawn habían salido de ciudad Oreburgh. Esta vez Ash no había leído el mapa al revés y ahora mismo estaban en el camino correcto hacia Ciudad Floaroma. También Ash andaba tranquilo pues al parecer Dawn ya se estaba acostumbrando a dar largas caminatas pero en vista que aún le cuesta dormir en el bosque, Dawn insistió en dormir afuera en bolsas de dormir para no sentir que estuviera sola

Dawn: (T_T) ya me canse, me duelen los pies… ¿podemos descansar?

Ash: bueno… ¿qué hora es?

Dawn: (mirando su reloj) son las 2 de la tarde

Ash: eso explica porque ya tengo hambre

Dawn: yo también tengo hambre

Ash: en ese caso armemos el campamento, hemos estado caminando mucho y la verdad es que yo también quiero descansar

Ash y Dawn se decidieron por armar el campamento en ese lugar y descansar ahí hasta llegado el siguiente día. Pikachu, piplup, aipom, starly y turtwig eran los encargados de buscar la leña para el fuego y también de encontrar algunas frutas para poder comer. Ash y Dawn habían comprado una mesa plegable así que en dicha mesa pusieron la fruta y también lo único que no explotaba cuando ellos usaban los utensilios de cocina, el agua hirviendo. Ambos se ponen a comer la fruta al mismo tiempo que sus pokémon también lo hacían, en eso, Dawn empieza ver a un pequeño roedor que tenía una baya en sus manos. Dawn quedo embobada viendo al pequeño roedor jugar, correr, saltar y jugar

Ash: ¿estás bien?

Dawn: (señalando hacia el roedor) mira

Ash: ¿Quién es ese? (sacando la pokedex) "Pachirisu, el Pokémon ardilla. Colecciona electricidad estática y esconde bolas de pelo junto con su fruta favorita bajo los aleros de sus casas" así que pachirisu… (mira como Dawn estaba embobada viendo a pachirisu) ¿te gusta?

Dawn: si

Ash: entonces… anda a atraparlo

Dawn: ¡¿enserio?!

Ash: si, además ya tengo a pikachu que es tipo eléctrico

Dawn: ¡gracias!

Dawn se levanta y mira cómo es que pachirisu empieza a perseguir su cola. Ash y Dawn quedan O_O por la súper hiperactividad de pachirisu. "piplup, usa picotazo" piplup se lanza rápidamente a pachirisu con picotazo pero pachirisu usa beso dulce, esto deja tan confundido a piplup que empezó a atacarse a sí mismo y si no fuera porque Ash y sus pokémon se van a atenderlo, este estuviera picoteando piedras. "buneary es tu turno, usa puño mareo" las orejas de buneary empiezan a brillar y se lanza al ataque de pachirisu, este usa descarga y su gran poder empieza a electrocutar a todo el mundo. Ash queda aturdido por la electricidad mientras que Dawn estaba furiosa pues pachirisu le arruino el cabello "Dawn, pachirisu ya se cansó así que usa una pokeball" en efecto, pachirisu estaba agotado por su hiperactividad a lo que Dawn lo ordena a piplup usar rayo burbuja hacia pachirisu. Dawn vio como el rayo burbuja deja noqueado a pachirisu así que ella le lanza una pokéball atrapándolo en el instante "¡sí, sí, sí, tengo un nuevo pokémon!" gritaba Dawn mientras saltaba de alegría, Ash empezó a felicitarla y todos los pokémon se empezaban a acercar para ver la pokéball de pachirisu. Dawn decide sacar a pachirisu para poder entrenarlo "pachirisu, usa descarga" pachirisu no hace caso pues lo que hace es ponerse a perseguir su cola, luego se pone a saltar y empieza a correr por el alrededor "pachirisu, usa descarga" esta vez el pokémon obedece pero la descarga nuevamente electrocuta a todos y Dawn volvía a tener los pelos de punta

Ash: nunca vi antes un pokémon tan hiperactivo

Dawn: ¡rápido, ayúdame a devolverlo a su pokeball!

Dawn empezó rápidamente a arreglarse el cabello, piplup y buneary se empiezan a acercar a pachirisu pero este se pone a correr y ambos pokémon se terminan cansando. Ash ordena a todos sus pokémon a que vallan a por pachirisu, pero también terminan cansados de tanto correr. Dawn estaba frustrándose pero vio como pachirisu se había cansado demasiado y estaba que dormía sobre su cola. Dawn devuelve a pachirisu a su pokéball

Dawn: me va a costar mucho entrenarlo

Ash: y mucho

Dawn: pues espero usarlo para el siguiente concurso

Ash: tranquila, lo entrenaras bien

Ambos volvieron a almorzar, minutos después, Dawn volvió a hacer un intento para poder entrenar a pachirisu pero su hiperactividad volvía a hacer efecto dejando a todos aturdidos debido a las descargas eléctrica que el pequeño roedor daba. Llego la noche, Ash y Dawn estaban que dormían en unas bolsas de dormir, Dawn estaba soñando con pachirisu y de cómo es que ganaba un concurso usándolo. Llego la mañana, a Dawn ya no le importaba que Ash la viera con el cabello desordenado por las mañanas y tampoco le importaba que viera cuando piplup usa rayo burbuja sobre ella, aunque ella a veces en forma de juego hace que piplup use rayo burbuja sobre Ash. Dawn le había estado dando comida a todos sus pokémon y eso empezó a ayudar a que pachirisu empieza a calmarse y este un poco más tranquilo "bien pachirisu, usa descarga" pachirisu empezo a electrocutar a todos los que tenía alrededor. Ash y Dawn quedaron algo noqueados "no lo entiendo, porque sucede eso cada vez que hace descarga" Dawn empieza a revisar en la pokédex y se da cuenta que descarga afecta a todos los que están en el rango

Dawn: (u.u) eso lo explica

Ash: por mi normal, eh recibido electricidad por parte de pikachu durante tanto tiempo que a mí no me afecta tanto que digamos

Dawn: (u.u) me va a tomar tiempo entrenarlo

En eso, pachirisu empieza a oler algo, todo el grupo empieza a oler un aroma muy delicioso. Ash y Dawn guardan a todos los pokémon y junto con pikachu y piplup empiezan a buscar el olor. El grupo empieza a caminar y llegan cerca de una casa en medio del bosque. Ambos ven como una señora empieza a sacar un pastel recién horneado cerca de la ventana, ambos se empiezan a imaginarse comiendo el pastel y no toda esa comida enlatada que habían estado comiendo últimamente. Luego ven como la señora empieza a regar las flores que tenía en el jardín, aquella señora estaba acompañada de un gardevoir de un color extraño, Dawn uso su pokédex para registrarla

Dawn: oye Ash, ¿Por qué en la pokédex gardevoir es de otro color?

Ash: lo que pasa, es que ese es un gardevoir variocolor. Los pokémon variocolor son pokémon muy extraños que tienen una coloración muy diferente a la de los pokémon normales

Dawn: ¿y eso los hace más fuertes?

Ash: no, la única diferencia es el color

Ash y Dawn se echaron en la pradera y miraban como es que ellas regaban las flores pues era algo tranquilizante verlo. Sin embargo, la tranquilidad del ambiente pronto se ve perturbada por un gran salamence que aterriza junto a la chica. Del pokémon dragón se baja una misteriosa mujer de cabello blanco, ropa negra, un visor oscuro y una extraña maquina incrustada en el brazo izquierdo. La misteriosa mujer saca una pokéball de la que sale un ariados "inmovilízala" dijo la mujer a lo que el ariados usa su telaraña contra la mujer capturándola. La misteriosa mujer levanta su brazo con el que tenía la extraña máquina y lanza un rayo a gardevoir dejándola como una estatua de bronce. De pronto aparece un coche blindado del que sale una cápsula que encierra a Gardevoir y se lo llevan

Dawn: ¡¿pero que fue eso?!

Ash: ¡no lo sé, pero vallamos a ayudar!

Dawn: ¡de acuerdo!

Ash y Dawn junto con pikachu y piplup corren en ayuda de la chica mientras la mujer escapa volando en su salamence. Pikachu usa cola de hierro sobre la telaraña para lograr liberarla

Dawn: ¿te encuentras bien?

Mujer: si, pero por favor ayúdenme a liberar a mi gardevoir. Verán, ese gardevoir me ayuda en el tratamiento de mi hermano, y sin ella a mi hermano podría pasarle algo terrible

Ash: ¡de acuerdo, iremos a buscarla!

Ash y pikachu rápidamente se van corriendo en busca del choche dejando a Dawn atrás. Ash se lanza a perseguir a los ladrones por una empinada cuesta hacia abajo. Ash llega encima del coche y le ordena a pikachu usar rayo pero la electricidad de extiende por todo el coche no haciendo absolutamente nada y dejando a Ash aturdido por la electricidad

¿?: ¿Quién demonios eres y que intentas hacer?

Ash: ¡suelta a gardevoir!

¿?: si, como no

La mujer estaba montada en su salamence, ella envía una pokéball de la que sale un drapion. Ash empieza a darle órdenes a pikachu y la mujer queda asombrada como es que pikachu le hacía frente a su drapion "tu pikachu… es muy fuerte" la mujer levanta su brazo y lanza un rayo directo a pikachu convirtiéndolo en una estatua de bronce como con gardevoir. Ash queda sorprendido al ver eso y drapion aprovecha y coge a pikachu y salta con la misteriosa mujer. Salamence embiste a Ash y este cae al suelo mientras veía cómo es que el coche y la mujer se iban del lugar. En eso, Dawn y piplup aparecen y ayudan a Ash a levantarse

Dawn: ¿dónde está pikachu?

Ash: ¡esa mujer se lo llevo!

Dawn se asusta por lo que Ash dijo así que ambos se van en busca de la mujer. Cerca del lugar, el trio rocket había visto todo, ellos querían averiguar más sobre la tecnología que aquella mujer uso para atrapar a pikachu. La misteriosa mujer estaba volando encima de su salamence mientras acompañaba al coche que tenía en su interior a gardevoir y a pikachu. En eso, un globo empieza a sobrevolar el lugar "¿pero que demonios es eso?"

Jessie: ¡Prepárense para los problemas!

James: ¡Mas Vale que teman!

Jessie: ¡Para proteger al mundo de la devastación!

James: ¡Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación!

Jessie: ¡Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor!

James: ¡Y extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas!

Jessie: ¡Jessie!

James: ¡James!

Jessie: ¡El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!

James: ¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar!

Meowth: ¡Meowth así es!

Todos hacen su pose característica, aquella mujer queda impresionada con lo que vio pero la impresión no era el lema o el nombre de equipo rocket, lo que a ella le impresiono era que Meowth hablaba "así que un pokémon que habla… pagaran mucho por el" dijo la mujer. El trio rocket quedo sorprendido por lo que la mujer dijo, la mujer ordeno a salamence usar llamarada hacia el globo y eso hiso que el globo sea destruido y mandado a volar. Ella ordeno a salamence volar rápidamente y llego al globo y cogió a meowth y lo convirtió en estatua usando su máquina, ella deja al equipo rocket a su suerte y se va volando siguiendo el coche. Ash y Dawn seguían corriendo en busca de pikachu y en eso, se encuentran con la oficial Jenny quien estaba acompañada de un arcanine

Ash: ¿disculpe oficial, no vio a una mujer en un salamence?

Dawn: se llevó a pikachu y también un gardevoir

Jenny: esa mujer era asta

La oficial saca de sus pertenencias un anuncio de "se busca" y en la foto apareció la imagen de la misma mujer que se llevó a pikachu y a gardevoir, Ash y Dawn empezaron a afirmar

Jenny: esa mujer se hace llamar J y lidera una asociación de cazadores pokémon con los que trafica para conseguir dinero

Ash: ¡vende a los pokémon como si fueran objetos!

Dawn: eso es horrible

Jenny: por eso es que estoy tras sus pasos, ¿A dónde vieron que se fueron?

Ash: ¡por allá!

Jenny: en ese caso, vallamos de una vez

Jenny enciende su motocicleta y hace subir a Ash y a Dawn, ella arranca y se va en busca de J mientras que arcanine empieza a seguir el rastro. Mientras tanto, J y el coche habían llegado a un lugar en la que se encontraba una inmensa nave. J ordena a los que estaban en el interior del coche que empiecen a transportar a gardevoir, pikachu y meowth al interior de la nave y que luego verían a los clientes interesados en ellos. Todos los cazadores empiezan a fotografiar, grabar y clasificar a los tres pokémon, J empieza a llenar unos documentos para poder llevarse a los pokémon al mercado negro. Arcanine había perdido el rastro, Ash estaba frustrado debido a que quizás no vuelva a ver a pikachu nuevamente

¿?: sabemos que pikachu fue robado por esa cazadora

Dawn: ¡equipo rocket!

Ash: ¡¿acaso son compañeros?!

James: ¡no!

Jessie: esa cazadora se robó a meowth

Jenny: ¿se robó a su meowth?

James: si, un meowth que habla

Jenny: ¿saben a dónde se loa llevo?

Jessie: no, pero podremos saberlo

James: nosotros tenemos un rastreador y lo usamos para ubicarnos cuando estamos perdidos

Jessie saca un pequeño aparato que tenía una pantalla, todos empiezan a mirar y encuentran la ubicación de meowth. Todos empiezan a seguir la señal y llegan al lugar en la que se encontraba la nave de J, Ash quería entrar de una vez pero Dawn y piplup lo agarraron y le hicieron entrar en razón para que no haga una locura. Ellos veían como es que las puertas de la nave se abren y de ellas varios coches salen, Ash entonces ve una oportunidad y rápidamente ingresa, el equipo rocket también empieza a seguirlo mientras Dawn intentaba hacer entrar en razón a Ash para que no sea tan aventado pues es demasiado peligroso

Jenny: ¿tu novio es siempre así de aventado?

Dawn: si, es siempre aventado y no, no es mi novio

Ash y el equipo rocket logran ingresar sin ser vistos por los guardias, ellos empiezan a buscar en todos los lugares posibles mientras que la oficial Jenny empieza a pedir refuerzos para captura sus secuaces. Ash y el equipo rocket logran ingresar a una habitación en la que ven una gran cantidad de pokémon convertidos en estatuas "pikachu" grito Ash al reconocer a su pokémon que estaba en una esquina. Ash vio a pikachu y empezó a pensar en la forma para que el vuelva a la normalidad. El equipo rocket también encontró a meowth, luego, Ash encontró al gardevoir raptado. "¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!" dijeron los secuaces de J al entrar en el lugar, Ash envía a starly, turtwig y aipom mientras que el equipo rocket envía a wobbuffet, carnivine, cacnea y seviper. Los secuaces de J envían varios golbat y estos atacan a los pokémon del grupo "¡¿qué está pasando aquí?!" todos voltean y ven a J

J: eh dicho ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Ash: ¡J, te ordeno que devuelvas a pikachu, gardevoir y a meowth a la normalidad!

J: te recuerdo, eres el chico del pikachu… ¡drapion, ve!

Drapion sale de la espalda de J y se va a atacar directamente a Ash, drapion usa una fuerte puya nociva en Ash que lo deja muy mal herido, los pokémon no pudieron defenderlo debido a que ese drapion los supero en velocidad y por mucho. Un ariados empezó a recorrer el techo sin ser detectado por los demás pokémon, este ataco salvajemente al trio rocket. La nave empezó a despegar, la oficial Jenny y Dawn se asustaron al ver la nave despegar y también al ver que los refuerzos no llegaban "tírenlos por las puertas" dijo J a sus secuaces refiriéndose a los cuerpos desmayados de Ash y del equipo rocket. Todos los pokémon de Ash y del equipo rocket estaban siendo convertidos en estatuas de bronce por J. Starly esquivaba a los pokémon pues debido a su vuelo le hacía más fácil esquivar los rayos y también esquivar al drapion y al ariados. Starly se dispuso a rescatar a su entrenador así que este se va volando directo a atacar a J al mismo tiempo que empezaba a brillar, starly estaba que evolucionaba y al momento de evolucionar, logro golpear el aparato de J y este empezó a hacer corto circuito. El cortó circuito afecto a los pokémon que estaban convertidos en bronce y todos estos empezaron a volver a la normalidad, J empezó a maldecir debido a que tenía ese problema con su máquina y era algo que aún no podía solucionar. Starly ahora estaba convertido en un staravia y junto con todos los pokémon que ahora estaban de vuelta consientes, atacaron a todos los secuaces de J. Ella rápidamente guardo a su ariados y a drapion y se fue de la habitación no sin antes cerrar las puertas. J activa un mecanismo y aquella habitación empieza a caer desde el cielo con todos los secuaces dentro y con Ash y el equipo rocket desmayados, los pokémon psíquicos del lugar empiezan a usar sus poderes y logran hacer que el impacto de la habitación con el suelo sea muy suave. La oficial Jenny y los demás policías entran en el lugar y arrestan a todos los secuaces de J mientras que a Ash y al equipo rocket los llevan al centro pokémon mas cercanos para que sean tratados. El equipo rocket fue el primero en recuperar la conciencia, ellos se alegraron al ver a meowth así que los tres huyeron del lugar pues sabían que serían encarcelados cuando recuperen la conciencia. Mientras tanto, Dawn estaba en el dormitorio de Ash quien estaba descansando

Joy: el se pondrá bien, en unas horas volverá a la normalidad y podrá irse

Dawn: ¿pero lo que paso fue grave?

Joy: si, si lo hubieran traído mas tarde, el quizás no hubiera sobrevivido, el tuvo mucha suerte. Por cierto, ¿vas a querer un dormitorio?

Dawn: no, estoy bien así. Me quedare hasta que recupere la conciencia

Joy: de acuerdo

Dawn siguió sentada en la silla esperando a que Ash se recupere. Todos los pokémon estaban también esperando a que Ash se ponga mejor, pikachu estaba al lado de Ash esperando a que despierte. Llego la noche, Ash empezó a reaccionar y lo primero que vio fue a Dawn "ho… hola… ¿Qué… que paso?" decía un somnoliento Ash que intentaba levantarse. Dawn le tiro una cachetada a Ash y este recupero toda la conciencia

Dawn: ¡te dije que esperaras, la enfermera Joy me dijo que te pudiste haber muerto!

Ash miro como Dawn estaba asustada por lo que paso, él ya la había visto así antes pero ahora el veía que el susto era mayor. Ash tuvo que disculparse con ella por todo lo que paso "eres muy imprudente, debes de tener más cuidado" Dawn le seguía reprochando a Ash por lo que había pasado "tengo que tener más cuidado" se puso a pensar Ash, si bien el ya había echo ese tipo de cosas antes, el vio que Dawn aún no se acostumbraba "vaya amigo, evolucionaste" dijo Ash al ver a staravia, luego de eso, la enfermera Joy empezó a hacer los últimos análisis a Ash para darle de alta. Llego el siguiente día, la oficial Jenny empezó a decirles que ya no encontraron el rastro de J pero que devolverían los pokémon perdidos. De esa forma, Ash y Dawn siguieron su camino hacia Ciudad Floaroma

CONTINUARA


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7: El VALLE EÓLICO

Ash y Dawn habían estado caminando por un largo tiempo hacia ciudad Floaroma. Ambos tuvieron una experiencia rara pues por haber leído mal el mapa, estuvieron dando vueltas durante dos días "¡si no hubieras leído mal el mapa, ahora mismo estuviéramos en Floaroma!" dijo Dawn

Ash: disculpa, pero se supone que tú también debes de ayudarme con esto

Dawn: ¡sin mencionar que te levantaste muy tarde!

Ash: pero sabes que me tuve que dormir tarde debido a mi entrenamiento

Dawn: bueno si… ¡no me cambies la conversación!

Ash y Dawn empezaron a discutir, pikachu y piplup estaban -_- pues siembre veían cómo es que sus entrenadores discutían por cualquier cosa insignificante. Lo bueno era que ambos pokémon sabían que esas discusiones siempre al minuto terminaban y se reconciliaban como si nada hubiera pasado, y así fue, al minuto ya no estaban discutiendo y hablaban de otras cosas

Dawn: mi mamá me dijo que Floaroma es un lugar muy perfumado

Ash: ¿perfumados…? si, tienes razón…. empiezo a oler un agradable aroma

Ambos siguieron caminando, pikachu y piplup también empezaron a sentir un muy buen agradable olor "¡WHOOAAH! ¡Esto es increíble!" dijeron ambos chicos al ver un inmenso campo de flores, pikachu y piplup se pusieron a jugar y a rodar en el campo

Dawn: parece que llegamos a ciudad Floaroma

Ash: ¡es asombroso! ¡el campo de flores se extiende por todo el horizonte!

Dawn: oye Ash, me puedes prestar el mapa

Ash: claro

Dawn empieza a revisar el mapa y toma especial interés en los lugares de comercios de la ciudad "al parecer hay una perfumería que trabaja con la esencias de las flores… ¿podemos ir?" dijo Dawn

Ash: mmm anda tú, es que no soporto mucho el olor de los perfumes. Yo me quedare aquí, a ver el paisaje

Dawn: si tu lo dices, vamos piplup

Ash: cuando termines vienes

Dawn: de acuerdo

Dawn se fue junto con piplup a la entrada de Floaroma a buscar un perfume para poder usarlo durante el concurso. Ash y pikachu se pusieron a admirar el inmenso campo de flores, en eso, ambos empiezan a oler algo, un olor muy agradable que se apartaba del aroma de las flores "¡comida!" grito Ash. Ash y pikachu se fueron corriendo a buscar esa comida, llegaron a un árbol cercado, ellos destruyeron la cerca y al lanzarse contra el árbol, también se tumbaron el árbol. Aquel árbol estaba tirado en el suelo, Ash y pikachu estaban lamiendo la corteza que estaba cubierta de deliciosa miel. Ash estaba feliz pues desde hace tiempo que no comía algo decente como aquella miel y pikachu también estaba igual "¿¡cómo pudieron!?" Ash y pikachu escucharon la vos de una niña, ellos voltearon y vieron a una niña pequeña que estaba a punto de llorar "ustedes… ustedes derribaron mi precioso árbol… ¡y yo que tanto lo cuidaba…!" Ash y pikachu se asustaron, ellos no habían visto la cerca y nada más se lanzaron a la miel por el hambre. Ellos empiezan a escuchar varios zumbidos, la niña empezó a gritar "¡YO ESPARCÍ LA MIEL POR TODO EL TRONCO DEL ÁRBOL PORQUE QUERÍA QUE LOS COMBEE DEL CAMPO DE FLORES LO COMIERAN!" varios combee aparecieron en el lugar y atacaron a Ash y a pikachu. Ambos estaban tirados en el suelo adoloridos por los picotazos de los combee mientras que la niña aun lloraba "si Dawn me viera así…" Ash empieza a pensar en todas las formas en que Dawn empezaría a regañar a Ash "¡pikachu, anda a la tienda de perfumes y has que Dawn se quede ahí!... … por favor niña, ya no llores" pikachu se fue corriendo a la tienda de perfumes para retener a Dawn en el lugar

Niña: ¡mi papá volverá pronto y te voy a acusar!

As: pa… ¡¿papá?!

Niña: ¡si, se supone que nos encontraremos en este árbol!

Ash estaba en problemas, él no sabía que es lo que haría si se encontrase el padre de la niña, o que es lo que el iba a decir. "¡es drifloon! ¡es el drifloon de papá!" dijo la niña a lo que Ash empezó a tragar saliva. Pero tanto Ash como la niña se asustaron al ver que aquel drifloon estaba herido y llevaba consigo la bata de un científico. El drifloon cae desmayado hacia los brazos de Ash

Niña: ¡esa es la bata del laboratorio de papá!

Ash: todo está roto y andrajoso… y drifloon está herido… ¿estas segura que esto es de tu papá?

Niña: si

Ash: ¿de dónde crees que vino esta bata?

Niña: ¡de la planta eólica, mi papá trabaja allí!

Ash se dispuso a ayudar a la niña para investigar sobre lo que le pudo haber pasado a su padre. En eso, Ash observa como Dawn venia acompañada por pikachu y piplup "te he estado buscando por todos lados… ¿Dónde…? ¿Quién es esta niña?" Dawn empezó a consolar a la niña que estaba llorando. Ash empezó a contar de que la niña estaba llorando por su papá y que el iría a ver que sucedía "en ese caso, yo también voy" dijo Dawn. El trio empezó a caminar, ellos empezaron a sentir vientos muy fuertes, Ash se agarraba la gorra mientras que en otro brazo cargaba a drifloon, Dawn se estaba cubriendo su falda para que no sea levantada mientras que con otra mano tomaba de la mano a la niña, pikachu y piplup se aferraban a sus entrenadores para no salir volando "la velocidad del viento no es normal" dijo la niña. Ambos llegaron a la entrada de la planta eólica y la niña empezó a golpear la puerta mientras llamaba a su papá. Ash intento abrir la puerta pero esta estaba atascada "déjamelo a mí" dijo Dawn a lo que envió la pokéball de buneary "usa puño fuego" las orejas de buneary se envolvieron en llamas y derrumbaron con facilidad la puerta. Se empezó a ver en la oscuridad, dos puntos amarillos luminosos "¿Qué es eso?" se preguntaron los tres. El lugar se empezó a iluminar "un bronzor" dijo la niña, a lo que Ash saco la pokédex para registrar al pokémon. El bronzor empezó a brillar y a girar rápidamente al mismo tiempo que se lanzó hacia el trio "pikachu, usa cola de hierro" dijo Ash, pikachu se lanza pero bronzor lo golpea y lo lanza hacia Ash. El trio empezó a correr "tu padre quizás fue atacado" dijo Dawn a la niña. El trio perdió de vista a bronzor y llego a un cuarto en el que estaba un señor manejando varias máquinas, un zubat estaba usando una de sus alas como guadaña listo para atacar al señor "¡papá!" el trio estaba por acercarse pero… "¡no se muevan! si intentan correr otra vez, su bata de laboratorio no será la única cosa que zubat destruya esta vez" el trio escucho la voz de una mujer, aquella mujer estaba detrás de las ventanas y al mismo tiempo en las sombras y no se podía identificar su rostro "¿Cómo puede estar afuera con ese viento?" La mujer vio como Ash tenía en sus brazos a el drifloon "ya me decía yo porque había intrusos… así que tu enviaste a ese drifloon por ayuda" La mujer le da la orden a zubat que ataque al señor "piplup, usa rayo burbuja" piplup lanza el rayo botando a zubat hacia la ventana y liberando al señor que fue corriendo hacia su hija "cielos… no me fue fácil conseguir a alguien que acepte ayudarme a conseguir mas electricidad"

Ash: ¡¿estas robando electricidad?!

¿?: los molinos de viento de la planta generan una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica

Dawn: ¡¿y le hiciste todo esto a este pobre hombre por eso?!

¿?: claro

Ash: ¡¿por que?!

¿?: ¡¿por que es interesante?!

Ash: estás loca

¿?: bueno… esto se pone algo problemático, así que me desacere de ustedes

El bronzor empezó a brillar y a dar vueltas rápidamente "tormenta de arena" dijo la mujer a lo que el bronzor empezó a crear grandes ráfagas de arena "estuve usando la tormenta de arena para hacer que los molinos de viento giraran más rápido, pero también es útil para girar contra los intrusos" grandes cantidades de arena empezó a llevarse al grupo lejos del lugar, todos eran barridos y el lugar se estaba llenando de arena hasta el techo. Debido a que la puerta del edificio estaba abierta, el grupo logro salir pero con el cuerpo lleno de arena

Dawn: (sacudiéndose) por fin salimos

Niña: ¡pero donde esta papá… y tu amigo con su pikachu!

Dawn saco a su buneary y junto con piplup empezaron a buscar por todos los lugares posibles "Ash y tu papa de seguro aún están dentro de la planta" dijo Dawn

Niña: deberíamos romper todas las ventanas para que la arena fluya fuera del edificio

Dawn: si, yo también estado pensando hacer eso pero… somos muy pocos y hay tantas ventanas…

Niña: ¡papá y Ash quedaran enterrados si no llegamos a ellos!

Dawn: si pudiéramos descubrir donde están exactamente… ¿Qué es eso que se oye?

Se empezaron a oír varios zumbidos "¿combee?" dijo la niña, Dawn empezó a sacar su pokédex para averiguar sobre combee. "oí a los combee… pero es extraño… no hay campos de flores por aquí…". Se vio como varios combee aparecían y estos se iban a un punto en específico "allí están" dijo Dawn al ver en una ventana a Ash, pikachu y al papá de la niña. La niña empezó a suponer que los combee aun podían oler la miel pegada en el cuerpo de Ash y que por eso es que ellos estaban ahí

Dawn: ¡piplup, usa rayo burbuja! ¡buneary, usa golpe mareador!

Ambos pokémon efectuaron los ataques, eso alejo a los combee y también rompió el vidrio y Ash, pikachu y el señor cayeron al suelo junto con una gran cantidad de arena. Dawn se acercó a Ash y empezó a sacudirlo para que reaccione, buneary hiso lo mismo con pikachu y la niña lo mismo con su papa "demonios, las cosas no salieron como lo planeado" Dawn y la niña vieron como la mujer tenía un pokémon felino muy extraño y otro pokémon de color amarillo con rayas negras quien tenía su cuerpo rodeado de electricidad "aunque sea electivire puede absorber y almacenar toda la electricidad que quiero" la mujer abrió una puerta de uno de los molinos y todos sus pokémon se metieron con ella adentro. Las hélices del molino empezaron a girar rápido y estas giraron, el molino empezó a volar e irse del lugar por los aires. El señor se había levantado

Señor: no sé cómo agradecerles

Dawn: por favor, no fue nada

Señor: me pregunto quién sería esa chica, no pude verle su rostro

Dawn: nosotros tampoco, pero al menos usted no está herido

Todos seguían conversando, pero Ash aún estaba inconsciente junto con pikachu "tu amigo estará bien" pregunto el señor

Dawn: si, debe de estar agotado

Niña: tu amigo es un glotón

Dawn: ¿eh?

Niña: quiso comer la miel que unte en un árbol

Dawn: (O_O) ya hablare luego con el cuándo despierte

El señor y su hija se metieron a la planta para intentar ordenar algunas cosas, Dawn ordeno a piplup y a buneary que ayudaran a llevar a Ash hasta el centro pokémon. Todos llegaron al centro pokémon, Dawn llevaba a pikachu en brazos mientras que sus pokémon tuvieron que arrastrar a Ash por todo el pueblo

CONTINUARA


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8: DOS RIVALES

Ash estaba en su cama, el dormía tranquila y apaciblemente, pikachu estaba que dormía en el pecho de este "pikachu… usa rayo…" decía Ash entre sueños "si pikachu… somos campeones de Sinnoh…" seguía diciendo Ash en su sueños. En eso, Ash empieza a sentir un olor algo extraño, un olor que hace que se levante bruscamente

Ash: ¡SE ESTÁ QUEMANDO LA CASA! ... … … ¿qué estás haciendo Dawn?

El grito de Ash despertó a pikachu, Ash vio que estaban en el dormitorio del centro pokémon y a Dawn quien estaba cambiada y estaba sosteniendo una cuchara de palo, piplup estaba al lado de Ash pues el presentía que algo iba a explotar. Ella estaba al lado del escritorio, encima del escritorio había una especie de pequeño horno portátil con una olla, Dawn estaba que movía la cuchara dentro de la olla y sea lo que esté haciendo, se estaba quemando

Dawn: (nerviosa y asustada) ehhh… hola Ash… mientras dormía compre este horno para hacer poffin

Ash: ¿poffin?

Dawn: son como panes hechos con bayas que se les dan a los pokémon para que estén sanos y fuertes

Ash: (-_-) sea lo que sea que estés haciendo, se está quemando

Dawn: claro que no, no tienes por qué preocuparte

Dicho eso, de la olla sale una columna de fuego de un metro y lo que estaba dentro de la olla quedo echo cenizas "creo que me pase un poco el tiempo" dijo Dawn al ver sus poffin hechos polvo negro. Ash cogió su ropa y también una toalla y se metió a la ducha mientras que Dawn aún estaba intentado hacer que los poffin salgan bien. Treinta minutos después, ambos estaban desayunando mientras que Dawn le daba a todos los pokémon los poffin para que prueben "por favor… que les guste" pensaba Dawn. Los pokémon primero dudaron pues sabían muy bien que pasaba cuando Dawn se cogía ollas y sartenes. Los pokémon comieron los poffin y milagrosamente ellos hicieron una señal de gustarles

Dawn: (con los ojos brillosos) ¡¿en serio les gusta?!

Todos los pokémon asintieron "vaya Dawn, quizás tu y yo no sepamos cocinar pero se ve que puedes hacer buena comida para los pokémon" dijo Ash

Dawn: gracias Ash, eres buen amigo

Ash: … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ¿qué quieres?

Dawn: (riendo) que me acompañes al centro comercial a comprar unas cosas

Ash: (-_-) ya decía yo porque me alagaste

Luego del desayuno, Dawn se llevó a la fuerza a Ash al centro comercial de la ciudad. Dentro del lugar Dawn empezó a ver sellos para sus pokéball, compro unos accesorios para hacer diferentes modificaciones a su vestido para concursos, también compro un nuevo horno portátil

Ash: ¿otro horno?

Dawn: el que use en la mañana, se estropeo y ya no sirve

También aprovecho y compro ollas y sartenes para poder intentar cocinar de nuevo cuando ambos estén en el bosque, Ash también ayudo en eso pues necesitaban ollas que sean resistentes a explosiones. Dawn compro muchas cosas más entre las que destacaba cereal, botellas de agua y también algunos accesorios femeninos. Dawn, pikachu y piplup estaban comiendo un helado mientras iban al centro pokémon a dejar las cosas, Ash estaba cargando todas las bolsas y cajas

Ash: (T_T) ¿Por qué tuve que aceptar venir de compras?

Dawn: de que te quejas, además te compre teddiursas gominola. Por cierto, ya me inscribí en el concurso así que voy a necesitar que me ayudes a entrenar

Ambos llegaron al centro pokémon y empezaron a ordenar todas sus cosas, minutos después, Ash y Dawn estaban entrenando. Dawn tenía en el campo a piplup y a pachirisu mientras que Ash tenía solamente a pikachu en el campo

Ash: bien Dawn, pachirisu aún sigue siendo el mismo hiperactivo pero al menos ya te está obedeciendo. Un tipo eléctrico debe de aprender a controlar su poder así que pikachu se encargara de eso

Dawn: de acuerdo, presta atención pachirisu

Pikachu empieza a rodearse de energía eléctrica y le empieza a enseñar como almacenar dicha energía. Pachirisu empieza a hacer lo mismo, él lo logra hacer muy bien "bien echo pachirisu, toma tu premio" Dawn le lanza un poffin a pachirisu y este se lo empieza a comer. Pachirisu empieza a hacer señas de que quiere otro pero piplup también quería así que Dawn decide darle a piplup el poffin. Pachirisu se enojó un poco así que le da una descarga a Dawn

Dawn: ¡esto está mal, mi cabello esta horrible!

Ash: (-_-) eres una exagerada cuando se trata del cabello

Dawn: por favor Ash, en el escritorio del dormitorio tengo un peine… ¿podrías traerlo?

Ash: (-_-) como no me queda de otra… ya vuelvo pikachu

Dawn intentaba arreglar su cabello con sus manos pero ella no podía "¿Por qué se demora tanto?" pensó Dawn mientras que los tres pokémon la veían con curiosidad por eso "hola Dee-dee" esas palabras fueron algo que dejo a Dawn fría, ella sabía que solo había una persona en el mundo que la llamaba así, ella volteo lentamente para ver si sus sospechas son reales

Dawn: ¡oye Kenny, deja de decirme así!

Kenny: lo siento Dee-dee, pero sabes que eso es algo que no voy a dejar de hacer… ¿te ganaste la lotería?

Dawn: no, ¿por qué lo dices?

Kenny: esos anillos, se ven que son demasiado caros

Dawn: esto… esto es un regalo de mi mamá, dijo que le perteneció a mi bisabuela

Kenny: oh vaya… wow Dawn, sí que ya eres grande

Dawn: no te entiendo

Kenny: tienes un piplup, pachirisu y un pikachu

Dawn: en realidad, ese pikachu es de Ash

Kenny: ¿quién es Ash?

Ash: oye Dawn ya encontré el peine… ¿quién es él?

Dawn: Ash, él es mi amigo Kenny... Kenny, él es mi amigo Ash y con el estoy viajando actualmente

Ash y Kenny empezaron a presentarse, mientras tanto, el equipo rocket llegaba a la ciudad "así que habrá un concurso en este lugar… bien, entrare al concurso y demostrare lo que no pude en ciudad Júbilo" Jessie se va del lugar no sin antes dejar a todos sus pokémon con James y Meowth para que los entrenen mientras que ella se cambia. Ash, Dawn y Kenny estaban en una de las mesas que había en el lugar y se sentaron a conversar

Kenny: yo conozco a Dee-dee desde la guardería

Ash: ¿Dee-dee?

Kenny: así es como le digo a Dawn

Ash: ¿Por qué le dices…?

Dawn: (cogiendo fuertemente los cachetes de Ash) ¡NI SE TE OCURRA PREGUNTAR!

Kenny: (O_O) este… ¿quieren ver mi primer pokémon?

Kenny saco de su pokéball un pingüino de color azul "vemos quien es el" dijo Dawn sacando su pokédex. La pokédex dijo que se llamaba prinplup y que era la forma evolucionada de piplup. El piplup de Dawn se acerca al prinplup para saludar, pero prinplup golpea la aleta de piplup fuertemente haciendo que este se enoje

Kenny: lo siento, es que ella solo tiene confianza conmigo, es demasiado orgullosa

Ash: (-_-) algo me dice que toda su línea evolutiva es igual

Kenny: use a prinplup en un concurso, pero perdí contra una chica de cabello rojo

Dawn: pues yo gane mi primer concurso a la primera

Kenny: si, te vi en la televisión; también vi a Ash concursar

Ash: si, pero lo mío son las batallas en vez de los concursos

Kenny: ¿así que ustedes se conocieron en el concurso y decidieron viajar juntos?

Dawn: no, lo conocí cuando el salvo a pikachu de unos delincuentes; luego de eso empezamos a viajar juntos y vi cuando gano su primera medalla

Kenny: así, pues mis historias con Dawn son mejores que las tuyas

Ash: ¿enserio? ¡Quiero escucharlas!

Kenny: un día, la mamá de Dawn la lleva al peluquero para que le corten el cabello, pero a ella no le gusto así que se lo corto a su manera… parecía un chimchar

Ash, pikachu y piplup empiezan a imaginarse a Dawn con el cabello de un chimchar, los tres se empiezan a reír hasta más no poder

Dawn: ¡ustedes tres son unos inmaduros, además eso paso en la guardería!

Kenny: en una obra de teatro, Dawn estaba disfrazada de slowpoke actuando con dos niños disfrazados de pikachu y zubat. Dawn estornudó tan fuerte y casi se resbala pero se agarra de un sol de escenografía y hace caer todo el montaje, luego Dawn se puso a llorar

Ash, pikachu y piplup se empezaron a reír mientras se imaginaban a Dawn vestida de slowpoke

Kenny: y un día ella se fue a la escuela con dos zapatos diferentes y dijo…

Ash: déjame adivinar, ella dijo "no se preocupen"

Kenny: oye, ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Ash: ya había escuchado eso antes

Dawn: ¡ya párale con esas historias!

Ash: Dawn, deberías calmarte

Dawn: ¡Kenny, te reto a una batalla mi piplup contra tu prinplup!

Kenny: no, luchare con el pikachu de Ash. Se ve que es muy fuerte

Ash: de acuerdo

Ambos se posicionan para la batalla "¡prinplup, usa garra metal!" dijo Kenny a lo que prinplup se lanza al ataque "pikachu, usa trueno" pikachu lanza un poderoso trueno dejando noqueado a prinplup. Ash, Dawn y Kenny quedaron O_O debido a que pikachu venció de un solo golpe mientras que piplup se reía pues prinplup perdió humillantemente "esa fue la batalla más rápida que eh tenido en mi vida" dijo Ash estando muy sorprendido por eso. Llego la noche, prinplup ya estaba nuevamente en la normalidad

Kenny: bien Dawn, mañana te veré en el concurso y te voy a ganar

Dawn: no si yo te logro vencer

Kenny guarda a prinplup y se despide de Dawn no sin antes volver a decir que le ganara a Dawn. Ash estaba en el dormitorio junto con pikachu, staravia, aipom y turtwig "bien chicos, muy pronto volveremos a enfrentarnos a un gimnasio y necesitamos de buenas estrategias para poder ganar" decía Ash mientras que la puerta se abrió

Dawn: así que ya estás pensando en tu próximo gimnasio

Ash: si, debo de estar preparado

Ambos se pusieron a conversar durante un largo rato. Llego la mañana, la presentadora estaba anunciando el concurso y diciendo las reglas. En los vestuarios, Kenny estaba vistiendo como torero mientras miraba a Dawn

Dawn: ¿Qué, tengo algo en el vestido?

Kenny: este… no

Kenny se estaba sonrojando y volteo la mirada para que Dawn no lo notase, Dawn no tomo importancia a eso así que cogió la pokéball de pachirisu y se fue al escenario que la estaban llamando. Dawn sale al escenario y lanza una pokéball de la que sale un listón y este empieza a desaparecer al mismo tiempo que pachirisu entra a escena, este se resbala por accidente y al apoyarse en su cola, rebota en el tablero de uno de los jueces. Pachirisu se asusta y corre girando en medio de todo el campo desesperado. Ash y pikachu, quienes estaban en las tribunas, se asustan al ver eso y esperaban que Dawn tuviera un plan para salir de esa. Dawn se puso a pensar "ya sé que hare" dijo ella y saco un poffin de su bolsillo y se lo lanza a pachirisu quien se lo come, luego usa descarga haciendo que brille todo el escenario para terminar usando beso dulce conmoviendo a todos los presentes. Llega el turno de Kenny quien sale con alakazam "se ve ridículo en ese traje de torero… ¿tu que dices pikachu?" Ash y pikachu se empezaron a reír por la forma en como vestía Kenny. Kenny hace su presentación y también lo hace Jesselina. Termino la primera ronda, Dawn estaba con sus pokémon y algo nerviosa por lo que pueda pasar "deja de preocuparte, estoy seguro que pasaras a la siguiente ronda" dijo Ash entrando en el camerino de Dawn "ojala" le responde. Pikachu salta al hombro de Dawn y esta se pone feliz al ver a pikachu intentando jugar con ella, piplup, buneary y pachirisu también intentan levantarle en ánimo a Dawn. Los jueces tomaron una decisión, en la pantalla electrónica se dio a conocer a las personas que pasan a la siguiente ronda en la que Kenny entro segundo pero Dawn llego octava y Jessie no entro dejándola frustrada

Ash: ves, te dije que pasarías

Dawn: gracias

Pikachu salta hacia Ash y este se va "te estaré apoyando desde las tribunas" dijo antes de cerrar la puerta. La primera batalla fue entre Dawn y Kenny en la que la pelea fue entre piplup y prinplup, Dawn logro vencer por poco gracias a que recordó unas tácticas que aprendió de los pokémon de Ash mientras que ella los veía entrenar. Kenny felicita a Dawn, ella logra llegar a las finales pero perdió contra un coordinador que tenía mucha más experiencia de Dawn. Ash estaba con pikachu afuera del coliseo esperando a Dawn, ella y piplup aparecieron

Dawn: (u.u) perdí

Ash: debes de tranquilízate, además, el chico con el que te enfrentaste se le notaba que tenía mucha experiencia

Dawn: si, pero me hubiera gustado ganar

Ash: mmm sabias que yo perdí humillantemente en mi primera vez cuando me fui a un gimnasio

Dawn: ¡¿enserio?! ¡cuéntame mas!

Ash, Dawn, pikachu y piplup empezaron a caminar hacia fuera de la ciudad para poder ir a la siguiente ciudad que es ciudad Eterna. Ash le contaba a Dawn sobre su experiencia en el gimnasio de ciudad Plateada y de cómo perdió de forma humillante, también le conto como es que Brock viajaba con él y como era que siempre cocinaba

Dawn: (-_-) y porque no aprendiste cocina de él

Ash: no sé, siempre me dedicaba a entrenar

Dawn: (T_T) el debió de haber venido también… ahora que recuerdo… me olvide de despedirme de Kenny… bueno, ya lo veré otro día

Ash: me dio risa verlo vestido de torero

Dawn: (riéndose) a mí también, ¿en qué pensaba al ponerse ese traje?

Mientras tanto, Kenny buscaba a Dawn por la ciudad para ver si podían salir algún día de esos. Era de noche y Ash con Dawn ya habían preparado el campamento "¡PIPLUP, USA RAYO BURBUJA!" gritaba desesperadamente Dawn "¡STARAVIA, PIKACHU, AIPOM, TURTWIG, PACHIRISU, BUNEARY… EMPIECEN A ECHARLE TIERRA!" gritaba Ash desesperadamente. Ash y Dawn habían intentado cocinar de nuevo, las ollas se prendieron de fuego y crearon una columna de fuego de tres metros. Lograron apagar el incendio pero las ollas estaban fundidas con lo que se supone que iban a comer, Ash y Dawn estaban tirados en el suelo

Ash: (T_T) a este paso voy a morir de hambre

Dawn: (T_T) yo también voy a morir de hambre

Ash: (T_T) creo que debí de aprender a cocinar de Brock

Dawn: (T_T) y yo a prestar atención cuando mi mamá me estaba enseñando a cocinar

A ambos le rugía el estómago mientras que sus pokémon también estaban que sufrían del hambre pues en esa olla se suponía que se prepararía la comida de ellos. Llego la mañana, ambos siguieron caminando, parecían zombies pues estaban hambrientos. Estuvieron así por horas y fue cuando llegaron a un barranco con varios árboles cerca "¡comida!" dijeron ambos al ver varias manzanas colgando de los árboles. Ash y Dawn sacaron a todos sus pokémon y se pusieron a comer las manzanas que habían conseguido

Dawn: ¡me estaba muriendo de hambre!

Ash: tuvimos mucha suerte haber encontrado estas manzanas

Ambos seguían comiendo, en eso, Ash vio a alguien pasar cosa que logro reconocer "¡oye Paul!" Paul volteo y dijo "¡¿qué es lo que quieres?!" Ash se acercó y le dijo "mira a turtwig, fue mi última captura"

Paul: ¡¿y?!

Ash: ¿qué te parece?

Paul: no le veo la gran cosa

Al escuchar eso, Dawn ya suponía lo que se venía "vas a ver, ¡te reto a una batalla para demostrarte que turtwig es fuerte!" Dawn tenía razón al suponer eso. Ash y Paul se posicionaron, para la batalla

Ash: ¡turtwig, usa embestida!

Paul: ¡chimchar, usa lanzallamas!

Turtwig se acerca a gran velocidad pero chimchar usa lanzallamas aturdiendo a turtwig, Ash estaba por darle una orden a turtwig pero un brazo robot coge a turtwig. Todos se asustaron y miraron que el brazo provenía de un globo en forma de meowth

Jessie: ¡Prepárense para los problemas!

James: ¡Mas Vale que teman!

Jessie: ¡Para proteger al mundo de la devastación!

James: ¡Para unir a los pu…

Paul: chimchar, usa lanzallamas

Jessie – James – Meowth: ¡¿qué?!

Chimchar usa un potente lanzallamas contra el brazo robot, turtwig cae a los brazos de Ash "pikachu, usa rayo" pikachu obedece y manda a volar al equipo rocket. El globo de meowth explota y todo en barranco cae. Paul y Chimchar logran caer de pie y con cuidado debido a sus destrezas, staravia logra coger a pachirisu en sus patas y a buneary en sus hombros, aipom coge a pikachu y termina en los árboles, piplup cae de golpe y turtwig encima de este, Ash cae de cara y cuando intenta levantarse, Dawn cae encima de él dejándolo aturdido. Dawn se levanta y ayuda a Ash a levantarse

Ash: oye Paul, crees que nos podemos ayudar para poder salir de esta

Paul: si voy con ustedes terminare perdido

Paul guarda a chimchar y se va del lugar "cuidado con los stantler que hay en la zona" les advirtió antes de desaparecer "demonios, ¡¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser así?!" dijo Ash a lo que Dawn le dijo que se calme. Ash y Dawn guardaron a sus pokémon dejando a pikachu y a piplup, todos se ponen a caminar por el bosque

Ash: (viendo el mapa) esto es raro, aquí no hay datos sobre este bosque

Dawn: de seguro es por culpa de los stantler que este bosque no está explorado

Ash: suena lógico

Ambos siguieron caminando y en eso, ven un arbusto moverse, el grupo tenía curiosidad asi que se acercan y ven a un stantler salir. Stlanter usa las esferas de sus cuernos logrando crear una ilusión sobre Ash, Dawn, pikachu y piplup

Ash: siiii, estoy volando…. wiiiiiii

Dawn: yo también puedo volar…. corre antes de que te alcance

Ash y Dawn estaban tirados en el suelo moviendo sus brazos, pikachu y piplup estaban en un mismo estado, todos estaban bajo los efectos de stantler y ellos pensaban que estaban volando. Paul paso por el lugar "pero que demo… chimchar, usa lanzallamas" chimchar usa lanzallamas hacia el stlanter para luego capturarlo, la captura libera a Ash y a Dawn de la ilusión "gracias Paul" dijo Ash, Paul solo escaneaba la pokéball con su pokédex "bah" el cogió la pokéball y libero a stlanter "vamos, puedes irte" el stantler seguía parado "¡¿Qué, no escuchaste?!" el stlanter se va del lugar

Ash: ¡oye, creo que ese stantler quiso ser tu amigo!

Paul: los amigos son un estorbo y tú mismo lo demuestras al tener que cuidar a esa niña mimada

Dawn: ¡yo no soy ninguna niña mimada!

Paul: como sea, vámonos chimchar

Paul se da media vuelta y se va junto con chimchar, Ash y Dawn estaban molestos al escuchar eso de Paul pero prefirieron calmarse y seguir su camino. En eso, ambos vuelven a ver un stantler así que deciden correr pero Ash se choca con un árbol del cual sale un grupo de beedrill. Ash y Dawn corren de los beedrill y gracias a eso logran salir del bosque, pensaban que por fin estarían a salvo pero para su mala suerte aparece un ursaring bastante molesto que empieza a atacar a Ash y a Dawn. Ash saca a turtwig "pikachu, turtwig, ataquen" Dawn también ayuda y usa a piplup para que ataquen pero ursaring usa un potente hiperrayo contra los pokémon mandándolos a volar "se ve perfecto" Ash y Dawn voltearon y vieron a Paul quien lanza una pokéball de la que sale elekid "usa demolición" dijo Paul a lo que elekid ataca fuertemente a ursaring. Paul manda una pokéball con la que logra capturarlo y luego se acerca y con su pokédex escanea a ursaring "tuve razón" Paul voltea y mira a Ash quien atendía a turtwig y a pikachu

Paul: oye, ese turtwig es débil, ¿Por qué lo sigues conservando?

Ash: porque si lo entreno bien, él se hará fuerte, ¿Por qué no mejor terminamos nuestra batalla?

Paul: para que, si vas a perder

Ash: acaso tienes miedo

Paul: ¡yo no tengo miedo!

Ash: ¡demuéstralo!

Paul envía a chimchar y le ordena usar lanzallamas a lo que Ash le dice a turtwig que esquive y use hoja afilada. Chimchar esquiva los ataques y vuelve a usar lanzallamas sobre turtwig haciéndolo retroceder "chimchar, usa ruda de fuego" el cuerpo de chimchar se rodea de fuego y se lanza al ataque de turtwig derrotándolo en el instante. Chimchar se pone a bailar de felicidad pero se calma al ver que Paul le estaba observando, Paul guarda a chimchar mientras le dice a Ash "perdedor" Ash se pone furioso pero él se calma pues se fue a atender a turtwig quien estaba herido. Luego de que Paul se va

Dawn: tú no eres ningún perdedor

Ash: … … … … turtwig no pudo tocar a chimchar…

Dawn: Ash, no dejes que lo que hace Paul te afecte. Estoy segura que si entrenas más podrás vencerle

Ash: eso espero

Ash siguió atendiendo a turtwig y luego de que este se sintió mejor, Ash y Dawn siguieron su camino y llegaron a la entrada de un bosque

CONTINUARA


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9: LA MANSIÓN DEL BOSQUE

Ash y Dawn, junto con pikachu y piplup, estuvieron caminando por varios días dentro de un bosque, en el llamado bosque Eterna. Aquel bosque es un bosque totalmente oscuro, los cientos de árboles forman un laberinto natural y cuando se unen, la oscuridad y la atmosfera de misterio bajo ese manto, alejan a quienes se atrevan a poner un pie dentro. Dawn estaba caminando al lado de Ash mientras abrazaba a piplup y Ash estaba con el mapa. Debido a la oscuridad, pikachu y pachirisu se turnaban para generar electricidad de sus mejillas y poder iluminar el camino

Dawn: este lugar es tan oscuro… me pregunto qué hora es actualmente… ¿este es el único camino que podemos tomar? ¿hay algún atajo o algo por el estilo cerca de aquí?

Ash: no lo sé, los caminos detallados de este bosque no están grabados en el mapa

Dawn: ahora que recuerdo, mi mamá me dijo una vez que no hay forma que uno pueda atravesar el bosque Eterna por completo en un solo día. Además, no hay hospedajes en este bosque

Ambos siguieron caminando por un largo tiempo, ya se sentían muy cansados así que se decidieron por acampar "ya vengo Dawn, voy a ir a buscar leña" dijo Ash así que junto con pikachu caminaron unos metros y lograron llegar cerca de una mansión "increíble, una inmensa mansión" Ash vio que habían una niña y un sujeto en traje en la entrada de la mansión "oigan, disculpen pero…" Ash vio cómo es que de la nada se desvanecieron dejando a Ash helado "oye Ash, porque te demo… wow encontraste un hotel" dijo Dawn emocionada, ella puso los ojos más tiernos y dijo "por favor, quedémonos en ese lugar" Ash no podía resistirse a esos ojos tan tiernos que Dawn había puesto así que se resignó y dijo "de acuerdo, iremos a quedarnos" Dawn se puso feliz y se fue al campamento a coger sus cosas "de seguro estoy viendo cosas… debe de ser porque estoy cansado" pensó Ash. Ambos chicos entraron a la mansión pero al revisar en el lugar vieron que estaba totalmente desierto

Dawn: me está dando mucho frio

Ash: a mi también… este lugar se está congelando

Ash y Dawn seguían caminando y llegaron a una habitación en la que estaba un señor en traje, ellos se acercaron para preguntar pero este empezó a moverse mientras flotaba por el aire al mismo tiempo que atravesó una pared

Ash – Dawn: … … … … …

Ash y Dawn cogieron a pikachu y a piplup y se fueron corriendo directo a la puerta de la mansión para poder huir lo más lejos posible "demonios, la puerta está atascada… ¡pikachu, usa rayo!" grito Ash, pikachu obedeció pero fue inútil "piplup, usa rayo burbuja" el ataque de piplup también fue inútil. En eso, varios gastly aparecieron y empezaron a atacar a Ash y a Dawn. Ambos vieron que detrás de todos los gastly había una luz que emanaba bastante energía

Ash: ¡hay algún tipo de concentración de energía en medio de esos gastly!

Dawn: ¡creo que eso está ordenando a que los gastly nos ataquen!

Ash saco su pokédex para intentar analizar esa luz, pero no podía detectar nada. Ash y Dawn, junto con pikachu y piplup, se asustaron pues ya vieron a dos personas flotando y puede que esa luz pudiese ser algo demasiado peligroso "esa cosa… hace demasiado calor" decía Dawn "esa cosa esta brillando… y quema" dijo Ash. Ellos querían salir pero en vista que las puertas se habían atascado, no tenían más opción que luchar, ambos sacaron a todos sus pokémon para que luchen pero aquella luz aun brillaba con mucha intensidad. Entonces, ellos vieron como aquella luz se metió a la lavadora, luego al horno para luego irse a la refrigeradora

Dawn: ¡esa cosa se está moviendo entre los aparatos eléctricos!

Lo que dijo Dawn hiso que Ash tuviera una idea que podría funcionar para acabar con todo eso. Dawn siguió ordenando a piplup, pachirisu y a buneary a atacar, ella voltea para ver a Ash pero "¡Ash no está!" Dawn se fue corriendo asustada para intentar ubicar a Ash, ella empezó a desesperarse debido al hecho de que los gastly la rodeaban y le hacían sentir bastante frio a parte que ellos emitían sonidos muy estresantes para ella. De la nada, ella sintió mucha paz, vio como los gastly se fueron y el lugar estaba muy calmado "¿Ash?" ella seguía llamándolo y entonces el salió por una puerta

Ash: cuando dijiste que aquella luz se movía de artefacto en artefacto, espere a que esa luz estuviera a punto de meterse a uno y fue cuando ataque. Al parecer ya no molestara más

Dawn: oh… … … ¡idiota, me dejaste sola y estaba muy asustada!

Ash: perdón… no quise hacerlo

Ash y Dawn, por precaución deciden salir de aquella mansión y se van a acampar al bosque. Llego la mañana, una chica castaña con atuendo verde estaba al lado de un roserade y un cherubi "que buen aroma… el aroma de las flores y los arboles… pero… hay algo diferente… algo diferente mezclado con el aroma común de la hierba y la tierra" la chica se fue con sus pokémon y vieron como Ash y Dawn caminaban por la ruta. La chica les gritaba pero ellos no les hacía caso "¡dejen de ignorarme… roserade, usa hierba lazo!" roserade crea un nudo en la hierba, eso hace que As y Dawn caigan de cara hacia el césped

Ash: ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

¿?: ustedes lucharon contra un pokémon gas ¿verdad?

Dawn: ¿Qué es un pokémon gas?

Ash: así también le dicen a los pokémon de tipo fantasma

¿?: me llamo Gardenia, entonces ¿lucharon con un pokémon fantasma?

Ash: si, anoche en esa mansión

Dawn: ¿no era un hotel lujoso?

Gardenia: (asustada) ¡l-la vieja… m-mansión!... esa vieja mansión es el lugar más tenebroso en todo el bosque… estaba pensando en revisar ese lugar en vista de mi posición pero no pude poner un pie dentro por temor a ese lugar… ¿ustedes tambien se asustaron, verdad?

Dawn: pues sí, pero Ash logro calmar las cosas

Ash: ¿en vista de tu "posición"? ¿quieres decir que eres alguien con prestigio?

Gardenia: ¡yo soy la líder de gimnasio de ciudad Eterna!... ¡ya que ustedes fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para derrotar al fantasma en la vieja mansión, les apuesto que se mueren por retar mi gimnasio… ACEPTO TU DESAFIO! ¡luchare contigo así que anda a buscarme al gimnasio de Eterna en cualquier momento!

Gardenia se fue corriendo del lugar dejando a Ash y Dawn O_O "eso fue raro" dijo Ash "si, muy raro" respondió Dawn. Ambos siguieron caminando por un buen rato hasta que les empezó a rugir el estómago "lo triste de todo esto es que no tenemos comida" dijo Dawn a lo que Ash le respondió "creo que debí de aprender a cocinar cuando pude". Ambos siguieron caminando, pikachu y piplup también se morían de hambre. Una chica de cabello verde caminaba por el bosque acompañado de un blissey "el día esta bonito, ¿no crees?" dijo la chica a lo que el blissey contesto alegremente. Ambas siguieron caminando, pero aquella mujer vio a dos chicos acompañados de un pikachu y un piplup que estaban tirados en el suelo "hay no, debió de haber pasado una tragedia" dijo ella muy asustada mientras se iba a ver a Ash y a Dawn "¿están bien?" dijo la mujer a lo que ambos dijeron en un tono de sufrimiento y de forma dramática "comida… comida…" la mujer rápidamente saco varios panes y agua para darle a Ash, Dawn, pikachu y piplup. Minutos después, ellos ya se habían recuperado

Dawn: muchas gracias

Ash: si, de veras muchas gracias no habíamos comido desde hace dos días

¿?: de nada, solo los vi tirados y quise ayudar, me llamo Cheryl

Ash – Dawn: muchas gracias Cheryl

Cheryl solo sonreía al ver a sus nuevos amigos comer desesperadamente, pikachu y piplup también comían de forma desesperada. Cheryl les dijo que ella estaba cruzando el bosque y tenia un mapa detallado del lugar a lo que Ash y Dawn pidieron viajar con ella para poder salir del lugar. Cheryl acepto y en muy pocas horas lograron salir del bosque con tranquilidad

Dawn: ¡que bueno volver a ver la luz del sol!

Ash: si, ya extrañaba el aire libre

Cheryl: fue un gusto conocerlos, pero desde aquí mi rumbo cambia

Cheryl saco de sus pertenencia algunos panes y se los dio a ambos, también saco dos frascos de miel y se los dio a cada uno "esta miel atrae a diversos pokémon, úsenlo sabiamente" luego de eso, ella se fue junto con blissey mientras que Ash y Dawn se dirigen a ciudad Eterna

CONTINUARA


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10: UN CURIOSO LADRÓN  
>Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que Ash y Dawn habían salido del bosque Eterna, ambos estaban sobreviviendo pues la comida que les había dado Cheryl la supieron administrar bien. En ese preciso momento ambos ya tenían armado el campamento y mientras que Dawn estaba jugando con piplup, buneary y pachirisu; Ash estaba con pikachu, aipom, staravia turtwig entrenando para el siguiente gimnasio. Las cosas pasaban de forma normal, en eso, ven a un chico quien tenía a un bellsprout en brazos, aquel chico estaba corriendo desesperado cosa que llamo la atención de Ash y de Dawn -disculpe pero, ¿Quién le hiso eso a bellsprout?- pregunto Ash intrigado. Aquel chico, quien se notaba muy preocupado y apurado -fue un buizel, ese buizel está en el rio que está a unos minutos de aquí… ¡no vayan, es peligroso!- dijo aquel chico para luego irse corriendo en busca de un centro pokémon. Luego de unos minutos, ellos vieron cómo es que otras personas aparecían con pokémon en sus brazos de la misma forma del chico del bellsprout<br>Ash: interesante… así que ese buizel logro hacer todo eso…  
>Dawn: mmm me servirá mucho para las batallas de los concursos…<br>Ash: ¡¿qué?! ¡¿planeas capturarlo?!  
>Dawn: si<br>Ash: ¡pero yo lo vi primero!  
>Dawn: ¡pues yo dije primero que lo capturaría!<br>Ash: ¡pues yo lo pensé primero!  
>De esa forma, Ash y Dawn volvían a discutir como siempre, todos los pokémon tenían una cara (¬_¬) por la forma infantil que sus entrenadores discutían -¡en ese caso, el primero que lo vea tiene el derecho de pelear con él para el intento de capturarlo!- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo antes de desarmar el campamento y coger unas cañas de pescar para poder ir al rio. Ash y Dawn estaban con sus respectivas cañas de pescar, estaban esperando a que buizel muerda el anzuelo, al mismo tiempo, pikachu y piplup estaban en las cabezas de sus entrenadores esperando de forma impaciente para poder ver al nuevo pokémon.<br>Dawn: me estoy aburriendo  
>Ash: yo también<br>Dawn: ¡¿pero porque no pica el maldito anzuelo?!  
>Ash: te comprendo, yo aun no entiendo porque no pica el mío<br>Al mismo tiempo que Ash dijo esas palabras, este saca su anzuelo, aquel anzuelo tenía el aspecto de una mujer de cabello naranja, una mujer diminuta quien sonreía y giñaba el ojo. Dawn miro el anzuelo y empezó a reírse hasta mas no poder -¡cómo quieren que piquen si estas usando esa cosa horrorosa como anzuelo!- dijo Dawn mientras empezaba a reírse a carcajadas  
>Ash: ¡retráctate de lo que dijiste!<br>Dawn: (riéndose) ¡pero esa cosa… como quieres que alguien pique eso!  
>Ash: ¡ten más respeto, ese fue un regalo de una buena amiga!<br>Dawn: (riéndose) ¡quizás ella no te quería para darte un regalo así!  
>Y de esa forma, ellos empezaron a pelear como niños, pikachu y piplup estaban (¬_¬) al mismo tiempo que contaban el tiempo de la pelea pues las peleas que ellos tenían a las justas duraba minutos y luego se reconciliaban de la nada. Ash y Dawn seguían peleando -al parecer ustedes dos sí que sabe cómo llevarse bien- dijo una voz femenina, Ash y Dawn voltearon para poder ver de quien se trataba -¡Zoey!- dijo Dawn mientras enganchaba su caña de pescar para poder ir a saludarla apropiadamente<br>Ash: hola Zoey  
>Zoey: hola chicos, como han estado<br>Dawn: bien, ¿y qué haces por aquí?  
>Zoey: escuche los rumores de un buizel que es muy fuerte, así que vine para capturarlo y de paso tener un pokémon de tipo agua<br>Ash: al parecer la competencia será dura  
>Zoey: ¿ah?<br>Dawn: nosotros también estamos buscando a ese buizel  
>Zoey: eso lo explica<br>En eso, la caña de Dawn empieza a reaccionar, Dawn se da cuenta y piplup rápidamente salta para intentar coger la caña para que no se valla por el rio, Dawn también va a coger su caña y empieza a hacer fuerza para intentar sacar lo que logro pescar. Dawn y piplup jalaron fuertemente la caña de pescar, todos se sorprendieron al ver a un buizel salir del rio. Buizel estaba molesto, se le veía en la cara mientras escupía el anzuelo de Dawn  
>Dawn: ¡bien buizel, vas a ser mío. Piplup, usa picotazo!<br>Piplup rápidamente se lanza contra buizel pero este superaba a piplup debido a su gran velocidad, piplup se golpea contra una roca y buizel usa puño de hielo contra el aturdido piplup dejándolo noqueado de un solo golpe -¡ese buizel es demasiado fuerte!- dijo Ash sorprendido al ver la fuerza de buizel. Zoey aprovecho ese momento y lanzo una pokéball de la que salió un glameow -¡glameow, usa garra umbría!- dijo Zoey, pero el resultado fue el mismo, buizel esquiva a glameow y usa hidrobomba sobre el felino lanzándola hacia unas rocas dejándola noqueada -¡en ese caso es mi turno, pikachu usa tacleada de voltios!- dijo Ash a lo que pikachu se empieza a rodear de energía eléctrica para luego ir a embestir a buizel. Buizel se empieza a rodear de agua y da un gran salto para luego esquivar el ataque de pikachu, buizel estaba usando aqua jet, buizel aprovecha de que pikachu ya no estaba rodeado de electricidad y se va a golpearlo con aqua jet. Todos se sorprenden al ver que fue un golpe directo, pero eso era algo que no detendría a Ash, buizel vuelve a lanzarse con aqua jet y justo cuando estaba por golpear a pikachu -¡pikachu, usa rayo!- pikachu lanza un potente rayo logrando electrocutar de manera efectiva a buizel. Ash lanza una pokéball hacia el pokémon para poder atraparlo, pero justo cuando la pokéball ya estaba por dar como capturado a buizel, este se libera y usa hidrobomba sobre todos los presentes. Buizel mira las cañas y las coge pero antes de irse, el mira los dos anillos que Dawn tenía en sus manos, buizel usa aqua jet contra Dawn y de esa forma le quita los anillos para luego poder huir del lugar -¡esos anillos son un regalo de mi mamá, vuelve de una vez y devuélvemelos!- gritaba Dawn quien intentaba perseguir al pokémon por el rio. Ash y Zoey empezaron también a perseguir a buizel para poder recuperar esos anillos, Ash sabía muy bien que Dawn apreciaba mucho esos anillos nunca se los sacaba ni siquiera para dormir. El trio siguió corriendo, y corriendo -disculpen, pero vieron a un buizel cerca de esta zona- dijo la oficial Jenny quien se apareció de repente  
>Dawn: ¡ese buizel se robó mis anillos!<br>Ash: también se robó nuestras cañas  
>Jenny: ese buizel también se robó unas tablas que se llevarían al museo de Eterna<br>Zoey: ¿tablas?  
>Jenny: si, unas tablas sobre la mitología de Sinnoh. Los arqueólogos que las habían encontrado pasaron por esta zona y buizel los ataca y se las robo<br>Ash: ¡en ese caso vallamos a por buizel de una vez!  
>Dawn: ¡él se fue por este rio, así que vallamos!<br>De esa forma, Ash, Dawn, Zoey y la oficial Jenny empezaron la búsqueda de buizel. A los pocos minutos de haber buscado, ellos llegan a una cascada, en la cascada se ve que debajo de unas rocas habían varios objetos como cañas, cajas, artilugios, y otras diversas cosas; pero lo más importante, vieron que buizel estaba entrenando en la cascada  
>Dawn: esas deben de ser las cosas que buizel robo<br>Jenny: estás en lo cierto, mira, incluso están las tablas que busco  
>En efecto, entre las cosas amontonadas se podía ver unas tablas de piedra muy antiguas que estaban acomodadas en un rincón. Ash y el grupo intenta acercarse hacia los objetos robados pero buizel se da cuenta de eso y se lanza con aqua jet para poder atacar al grupo.<br>Ash: ¡pikachu, usa rayo!  
>Dawn: ¡piplup, usa rayo burbuja!<br>Zoey: ¡glameow, usa poder oculto!  
>Los tres pokémon usaron sus ataques para poder detener a buizel, pero en ese preciso momento, la oficial Jenny lanza un cubo haciendo que buizel quede encerrado en una especie de jaula -lo llevaremos a una especie de reformatorio, en ese lugar buizel será amansado pues sus habilidades puede que sirva para la policía- dijo la oficial Jenny<br>Dawn: ¡no puede hacer eso!  
>Jenny: lo siento, pero esa es mi decisión, buizel servía a la policía<br>Todos estaban algo aturdido pues era la primera vez que veían que conocían que la policía puede hacer eso con los pokémon salvajes. Dawn no quería que se llevasen a buizel, ella miro a buizel que intentaba escapar y sabía muy bien que buizel no sería feliz sirviendo a la policía debido a su salvaje personalidad. En ese momento, ella hiso algo que pensó que nunca haría en su vida -¡piplup, usa rayo burbuja sobre la jaula!- todos quedaron impresionados al ver cómo fue que Dawn ordena a su piplup atacar la jaula para que buizel logre escapar. El rayo burbuja golpea uno de los circuitos y eso hace que la jaula empiece a desaparecer y buizel salga liberado, buizel observa como Dawn estaba dispuesta a luchar contra el para poder capturarlo, este se decide irse por voluntad propia pues, o era eso, o servir en la policía. Buizel usa aqua jet contra Dawn y una de las pokéball vacías salen de su mochila y este entra dentro de una de ellas, la pokéball se queda quieta dando a entender que buizel quedó atrapado. Todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos por la forma en que buizel se metió en la pokéball, incluso Dawn aún no asimilaba lo que había sucedido  
>Jenny: bueno, bueno, bueno, creo que sabes que hiciste una grave falta al liberarlo<br>Dawn: (nerviosa) si  
>Ash: ¡¿la va a arrestar?!<br>Zoey: ¡por favor oficial, perdónela que no sabía lo que hacía!  
>Jenny: de acuerdo, aun eres muy joven y veo que eres entrenadora primeriza. Voy a pasar esto por alto nada más porque podre llevarme las tablas al museo. Tan solo entrénalo bien<br>Dawn: (feliz) ¡gracias, gracias, gracias!  
>Jenny: no tienes por qué agradecerme<br>Zoey: por cierto oficial, ¿de que tratan esas tablas?  
>Jenny: pues verán, esas tablas tratan sobre la mitología de los antiguos de Sinnoh, habla sobre la vida y la muerte, el tiempo y el espacio. Bueno, o al menos eso es lo que entendí<br>La oficial Jenny se despide, ella ya tenía las tablas que serían llevadas al museo de ciudad Eterna. Dawn empezó a revisar entre las cosas robadas y encontró sus dos anillos y se los puso nuevamente -bueno, creo que es hora de conocer al nuevo miembro del grupo- dijo Dawn mientras liberaba a buizel de su pokéball, buizel tan solo miro a Dawn con una cara de agradecimiento por liberarlo de aquella jaula -en ese caso, buizel debería conocer a todos sus compañeros- dijo Ash mientras sacaba todas sus pokéball de las que salieron todos sus pokémon, Dawn y Zoey hicieron lo mismo para que buizel conociera más pokémon. Buizel solo miraba a sus demás compañeros con mucha seriedad -bueno, me tengo que ir, tengo que seguir buscando a un pokémon de tipo agua- dijo Zoey mientras guardaba a todos sus pokémon, si bien Dawn y Ash disfrutaban de su compañía, ellos no podían hacer que se quede con ellos debido a que de seguro ella tiene otras cosas que hacer. Zoey se fue del lugar dejando a Ash y Dawn solos acompañados de sus pokémon  
>Ash: que te parece si armamos aquí el campamento<br>Dawn: me parece bien  
>De esa forma, ambos empezaron a armar su campamento para poder descansar, pero, empezó a llover fuertemente así que tuvieron que irse a una cueva y encender una fogata para poder estar calientes debido al intenso frio -mañana en la tarde lograremos llegar a Eterna- dijo Ash mientras miraba el mapa. En otra parte de Sinnoh, específicamente en el lugar en donde aquella joven mujer sufrió al casi perder a su gardevoir por parte de J. La joven estaba sufriendo en ese momento debido a que su hermano estaba muy pero muy mal -descuida, gardevoir aliviara tu dolor- dijo aquella mujer a su hermano quien ya sabía que era lo que le esperaba muy pronto, de un momento a otro, aquel chico cayo frió ante la mirada de su hermana. La joven se empezó a lamentar por lo que pasaba, gardevoir sintió el dolor de su entrenadora y se culpaba pues no fue lo suficientemente capaz como para salvar al niño -si esa cazadora nunca hubiera venido…- decía la joven mientras lloraba abrazando a su hermano, si bien su hermano tenía una enfermedad, esta podía ser curada pero lamentablemente J apareció e intento llevarse a gardevoir, eso dejo al niño vulnerable haciendo que su enfermedad empeorara su débil cuerpo. Una luz blanca estaba iluminando el lugar, aquel chico se había despertado -¿qué, pero que está pasando?- dijo aquel niño confundido. El joven estaba ahora en un campo de flores, el veía una hermosa arquitectura hecha de piedra y una gran y hermosa fuente en medio del campo de flores -así que tú eres el nuevo- el chico volteo al escuchar una voz femenina, el vio a una mujer muy hermosa de cabello negro largo y sedoso, ella tenía ojos dorados y una piel blanca, tenía también un vestido largo y muy hermoso de color gris con algunos toques de rojo. Aquella joven lucía un aspecto de 18 años, cerca de ella habían varios butterfree que volaban libremente al mismo tiempo que acariciaba a una hermosa milotic variocolor -soy Lucy- dijo la joven. El chico solo se acercó con algo de miedo, el no podía entender nada de lo que pasaba -¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto el niño<br>Lucy: ¿Dónde crees que estas?  
>Niño: no lo sé, solo recuerdo que estaba con mi hermana, me dormí y… no recuerdo nada más…<br>Lucy: ¿no te das cuenta de algo?... … … el dolor que tenías desapareció, ahora ya no volverás a sentir dolor  
>Aquel niño se dio cuenta que las palabras de Lucy eran ciertas, ya no sentía dolor -¿me has curado?- pregunto el niño -¿acaso no te das cuenta de dónde estás?- volvio a decir Lucy a lo que el niño negó con la cabeza<br>Lucy: esta es la tierra prometida, el paraíso, bienvenido al cielo

CONTINUARA

Vaya que hace tiempo que no le doy actualización a este fic, pro bueno, nunca es tarde para seguir xD creo que la última parte del capítulo dejo confundidos a muchos… pero esto es parte de la trama así que ya entenderán luego todo este embrollo que acabo de hacer y antes de despedirme, el sgte cap será una especie de anuncio con respecto al fic


	11. Chapter 11

**Tengo un anuncio y digamos que el fic me esta quitando tiempo. Verán, voy a terminarlo pero ya no será de la misma manera en la que la eh estado escribiendo y digamos que tengo un completo borrador de la trama. Lo que haré será lo siguiente: habrán solo 6 capítulos más, quizás más o quizás menos pero lo que se hará será lo siguiente: la trama de las medallas y los listones, eso será idéntico a lo que pasa en el anime, ósea, que Ash y Dawn se apoyan como en el anime pero sin el Brocas que no estará, y eso es porque escribir a cada rato que Ash y Dawn ganan un listón o una medalla es algo un poco tedioso así que nos pasaremos a lo más importante. Tanto lo que pasa en el lapso de la búsqueda de medallas y listones como ya dije, será idéntico al anime, así que no lo escribiré, la liga pokémon también será idéntica así que eso también me la saltare, luego de la liga va a venir la parte que es el plato fuerte del fic en la que es el enfrentamiento del equipo galaxia y también explicar quién demonios es Lucy. Así que así es como lo hare, este cap será el enfrentamiento del equipo galaxia y para ese cap la liga y las búsquedas de medallas junto con algunos encuentros con el equipo galaxia que serán como en el anime, me las saltare. No se preocupen, sé qué mes estoy saltando mucho pero les prometo que esos arcos serán muy desarrollados, aclaro unas cosas, habrá eso si algunas cuantos detalles que se explicaran como algunas cosas sobre que paso un día X, algo así como un flashback. Asi que empecemos con el cap de una vez**

En todo el estadio, las personas gritaban de emoción, en el campo de batalla se encontraba Ash y Tobías quienes se disputaban la final de la liga Sinnoh. Dawn estaba más que preocupada ya que veía cómo es que Tobías ya había derrotado a más de la mitad del equipo de su mejor amigo, Ash estaba igual de preocupado pues a pesar de que había llevado a sus mejores pokémon, a él solo le quedaba dos miembros en su equipo y este nada más pudo vencer a darkrai -¡pikachu ya no puede continuar!- dijo el árbitro. Ash se acercó al campo de batalla y recogió a pikachu -tranquilo amigo, descansa que hiciste un muy buen trabajo- dijo Ash mientras se llevaba a pikachu a un lugar en el que pudiera descansar. Ash miro su última pokéball, este suspiro pues puede que esa sea su carta de triunfo contra Tobías. Dawn y piplup solo miraban desde las tribunas muy preocupados pues sabían que Ash la estaba pasando mal en esos momentos -¡bien amigo, demostrémosles lo fuertes que somos!- dijo Ash mientras lanzaba su pokéball. De la pokéball se materializo un charizard, este dio un gran rugido que dejo intimidado a todos los presentes en el estadio, incluso latios quedo en seco al oír ese gran rugido. La batalla entre charizard y latios fue la más increíble que se pudo haber dado en la historia de la liga Sinnoh, incluso ambos pokémon destruyeron todo el campo de batalla. Pero a pesar de que Ash hiso todo su esfuerzo para ganar, el salió perdiendo, si bien charizard dio la mejor batalla de su vida, en la que latios y el quedaron debilitados, Ash perdió pues ya no tenía pokémon y Tobías aún le quedaban cuatro. Todos en el estadio quedaron impresionados, a pesar de que Tobías sería el que recibiese el título de campeón, la mayoría de los espectadores estaban de acuerdo que Ash debería ser el que debiera recibir el título y no Tobías. Dawn abrazaba a piplup, ella estaba triste pues quería que Ash ganase. Mientras tanto, en la helada tierra del norte de Sinnoh, un chico de cabellos morados había terminado de ver la batalla entre Ash y Tobías -quizás fue por eso es que llegaste tan lejos- dijo Paul mientras apagaba el televisor. El, desde que perdió ante Ash en los octavos de final, estuvo pensando muy seriamente en sobre su actitud frente a sus pokémon -quizás… quizás Ash si tenga razón al final de todo- esas palabras pasaban por su cabeza, él ni siquiera entendía porque había regresado al lago agudeza, quizás sea porque en ese lugar fue en donde el humillo a Ash en una batalla de 6 contra 6, pero si hubiera sido eso, el aun no entendía la razón del porque regreso a ese lugar. Paul decidió dar un paseo por la orilla del lago, estaba nevando en ese momento, los mismos pokémon que uso contra su batalla contra Ash estaban fuera de sus pokéball acompañándolo. Paul, desde que vio a su hermano perder contra aquel cerebro de la frontera, el decidió hacerse más y más fuerte, busco y busco en los libros todo el conocimiento sobre los pokémon, busco en todos los lugares la forma en como explotar la fuerza de sus pokémon de manera eficaz y eficiente, el buscaba como identificar a un pokémon que hubiese nacido con sus genes perfectos para poder criarlos -quizás me equivoque después de todo- decía un melancólico Paul, esa batalla sí que le dejo mucho en que pensar. Todos sus pokémon lo rodearon, el frio empezó a hacerse más fuerte, Paul levanto la mirada hacia el lago -¡¿pero qué demo…?!- Paul vio como una luz emergía del lago, una especie de espíritu o fantasma empezó a rodear a Paul y a sus pokémon, al principio se asustó pero al final esa presencia calmo al muchacho, el espíritu desaparecido -¿pero que fue eso?- se preguntó Paul al no comprender lo que pasaba.  
>Llego la noche, Ash y Dawn estaban cenando en uno de los tantos restaurantes de la liga. Si bien Ash quedo segundo, eso era algo que no le afecto mucho que digamos pues él se ganó el respeto de toda la región con aquella batalla que disputo. En aquella mesa, Dawn aún seguía triste por lo que paso, ella quería que Ash ganase, piplup solo miraba a su entrenadora algo preocupado al mismo tiempo que Ash logro notar la tristeza de Dawn<br>Ash: descuida Dawn, quizás no logre llevarme la copa pero llegar segundo es un gran logro en mi trayectoria  
>Dawn: si, pero si ese Tobías no se hubiese presentado, lo más probable es que hubieras ganado<br>Ash: tienes razón, pero que se le hará, las cosas pasaron de esa forma… mejor olvidémonos de eso y hablemos de otra cosa  
>Dawn: de acuerdo… ¿qué harás luego de esto?<br>Ash: eh estado pensando en regresar a casa y descansar por un tiempo  
>Dawn: (triste) oh valla<br>Ash: ¿te sucede algo?  
>Dawn: pues… mi cumpleaños es en unos días, y como regresare a Hojas Gemelas… quería saber si podrías ir y quedarte algunos días hasta que llegue mi cumpleaños<br>Ash: ¡claro, eso es algo que no deberías de preguntármelo!  
>Dawn: ¡¿enserio te quedaras?!<br>Ash: pues si, como podría perderme el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga  
>Dawn: (sonriendo) gracias<br>Ash: pues… ¿cuántos años cumples?  
>Esa pregunta dejo a Dawn O_O sabía que Ash era muy despistado, incluso este había demostrado que era a veces demasiado, pero nada más por eso fue que ella paso por alto esa pregunta -dieciséis- dijo Dawn con una cara (¬_¬) Ash solo sonrió y dijo -descuida, solo quería sacarte de quicio, ya me imaginaba que cumplirías dieciséis- Dawn a veces quería matar a Ash pues este a veces le jugaba una que otra broma algo pesada. Pasaron los minutos, Ash recogió a todos sus pokémon quienes estaban descansando en el centro pokémon. Pikachu salto de felicidad hacia Ash pues este ya estaba recuperado de aquella batalla contra Tobías, Ash cogió sus cinco pokéball en la que estaban charizard, gible, sceptile, heracross y swellow -ya se hiso tarde así que será mejor ir a descansar- dijo Ash mientras se dirigía al dormitorio para poder descansar, Dawn le seguía pues ambos compartían el mismo dormitorio en la que habían dos camas muy cómodas para que ambos puedan descansar tranquilamente. En otro lugar, muy alejado de lo que es la isla del Valle Lily, se encontraba Cyrus al lado de sus comandantes, este estaba conversando con la ya conocida cazadora J a través de una videollamada<br>Cyrus: así que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer  
>J: si, capturare al trio del lago y se lo entregare como acordamos<br>Cyrus: bien, solo hazlo y se te recompensara bien  
>J: de acuerdo<br>La llamada se corta, Cyrus voltea a ver a sus comandantes -planifiquemos lo que haremos, tenemos que estar preparados para la captura del trio del lago- dijo este antes de empezar a buscar en varios documentos. En plena noche, Ash dormía pacíficamente, el soñaba que estaba en el lago Valor y que un pequeño pokémon estaba jugando junto a él y el resto de sus pokémon; Dawn tenía el mismo sueño pero a diferencia de Ash, ella soñaba con el lago Verdad y que jugaba también con un curioso pokémon; y por último, Paul tenía un sueño en el que estaba en el lago Agudeza y que un pequeño pokémon empezaba a rodearlo. Ninguno de esos tres había visto al pokémon con el que soñaban en todas sus vidas, pero algo si era seguro, de la nada supieron que esos pokémon se llamaban azelf, mesprit y uxie. El sueño que el trio tenia era simple, ellos y sus pokémon acompañados del legendario en un lago, pero de la nada, el lago empezó a teñirse de rojo y cada legendario empezó a desvanecerse, sus cuerpo caía en forma de cenizas dentro del lago y mientras más caía su cuerpo, el lago se teñía de un rojo mucho más brillante, un dolor muy fuerte se sintió en el pecho de cada uno de los entrenadores y estos se levantaron sudando y muy asustados de su sueño  
>Ash: ¡¿también tuviste un mal sueño?!<br>Dawn: ¡si, fue horrible!  
>Ash y Dawn estaban demasiados asustados, aquel sueño era demasiado real y no podían entender nada de lo que ese sueño significaba. Paul estaba en la misma situación, el no podía comprender nada. En eso, el trio de entrenadores empezó a recordar cuando cada uno vio a un espíritu en los lagos y supieron que había una relación con eso. Ash y Dawn ya no podían dormir, ellos estaban más que aturdidos por el sueño y empezaron a conversar sobre su sueño el uno al otro<br>Dawn: ¿Qué crees que signifique eso?  
>Ash: no lo sé, pero algo me dice que deberíamos ir a uno de esos lagos<br>Dawn: bueno, podríamos ir al lago Valor, en el lago Agudeza hay mucho frio y para ir al lago Verdad nos tomaría más tiempo  
>Ash: de acuerdo, en ese caso alistémonos ahora para poder ir<br>Y así fue, Ash y Dawn de inmediato empezaron a alistar sus cosas para poder ir al lago Valor, no importara que sea de madrugada, ellos habían perdido el sueño debido a esa pesadilla. Pasaron algunos días, Paul estaba investigando que era lo que sucedía y estaba muy cerca al lago Valor, Ash y Dawn también estaban cerca al lago Valor pues querían saber más sobre lo que pasaba.  
>Dawn: ¡mira Ash, ya puedo ver el lago desde aquí!<br>Ash: ¡si, vallamos rápido!  
>Ash y Dawn empiezan a correr en dirección del lago, pero al estar ya casi cerca, ven una inmensa nave acercándose al lugar. Desde otro lado, Paul también se sorprende al ver el inmenso tamaño de aquella nave. El comandante Saturn miraba al lado de sus compañeros del equipo galaxia como es que la nave de J hará que el pokémon del lago despierte. De la nave se abre una compuerta, de la compuerta sale una especie de bomba y esta cae directo al lago; en ese momento, Ash empieza a sentir un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, Dawn junto con pikachu y piplup intentan calmarlo pero ellos no podían hacer nada -azelf… azelf está en peligro- dijo Ash mientras tosía fuertemente y vomitando. La bomba explotó, Ash, Dawn y Paul sintieron al mismo tiempo un dolor en el pecho al ver la explosión al mismo tiempo que Saturn gozaba con el espectáculo. Del lago, sale una esfera brillante, J sale de su nave montada en salamence -¡usa hiperrayo!- dijo J a lo que salamence obedece y lanza un gran y poderoso ataque hacia la esfera, Ash sintió otro dolor más agudo en el momento de que aquella esfera fue golpeada por el ataque de salamence. La esfera empieza a tomar una forma, Ash puede ver desde lejos y reconoce la forma que está tomando -¡es azelf!- grito Ash, en ese mismo momento, tanto uxie como mesprit despiertan y se van directo al lago para poder socorrer a azelf -¡mesprit!- dijo Dawn al ver desde lo lejos a aquel pokémon -¡es uxie!- dijo Paul desde su posición. J, rápidamente usa su artefacto para convertir a azelf en una estatua, eso dejo a Ash fuera de sí y cae desmayado a lo que Dawn junto con pikachu y piplup se asustan. Mesprit y uxie no pudieron hacer nada, salamence intenta atacar a los dos pokémon pero ellos logran esquivar los ataques de este. Paul intenta rápidamente ir hacia el lago para poder ayudar a los legendarios. Uxie y mesprit crean una luz y esta es lanzada al cielo pero luego se pierde en una especie de portal, J aprovecho eso y logra capturar a uxie y mesprit. La captura de los legendarios hace que tanto como Dawn y Paul caigan desmayados. J aterriza al lado de su nave directo a Saturn quien tenía un maletín en una de sus manos<br>J: como lo acordamos, aquí tienen al trio  
>Saturn: bien, (entregándole el maletín) aquí tienes todo lo acordado<br>J coge el maletín y se mete a su nave. Saturn observa como la nave de J despega pero al momento de que pasa por el lago, una especie de portal se abre y la misma luz, que mesprit y uxie crearon, vuelve a aparecer. Aquella luz crea una gran ráfaga de energía y varios rayos y meteoros empiezan a caer directo a la nave de J, dentro de la nave, tanto como J y sus tripulantes estaban desesperados. Los rayos empiezan a quemar varias partes de la nave mientras que los meteoros destrozan parte de la nave, de un momento a otro, aquella nave explota en el cielo dejando a Saturn totalmente sorprendido -ese… ese poder…- tanto como Saturn y los soldados del equipo galaxia estaban en shock al ver el aterrador poder de los pokémon del lago. J despertó totalmente en shock, ella empezó a mirar por los alrededores -hola, soy Lucy- dijo una mujer quien se le presento, tanto J como Lucy estaban sentadas en una mesa muy elegante, y desde el lugar donde estaban, podían ver el inmenso campo de flores que los rodea -bienvenida al cielo, ¿quieres un poco de té?- dijo Lucy dejando a J totalmente desubicada. Saturn cogió un intercomunicador para poder comunicarse con Cyrus  
>Saturn: tengo a los tres pokémon del lago<br>Cyrus: en ese caso, anda al monte corona, ya sabes lo que tenemos que hacer  
>Cyrus corta la llamada, empieza a hacer un llamado a todos sus comandantes para que vallan al monte Corona. Cyrus estaba más que feliz pues sus planes estaban yendo a la perfección. En ese momento, el observaba las dos cadenas rojas con las que sus planes se harían realidad -es hermosa, ese color carmesí no puede ser de este mundo- decía mientras seguía observando ambas cadenas. Cyrus se sentía en una gran paz, una paz que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo, pero todo eso termino al escuchar cómo fue que la pared que estaba detrás de él se destruye. Cyrus vio como un garchomp estaba frente a él, y encima estaba una mujer rubia que miraba a Cyrus con odio -al fin te tengo, te eh estado investigando por mucho tiempo. Espere y espere, ya que nada ganaría con perseguir a tus comandantes y tus reclutas. Por eso, estoy muy feliz de tener esta oportunidad ahora- dijo Cinthia quien miraba amenazante a Cyrus -eso explica porque no te presentaste a la liga… ya veo- dijo Cyrus quien lanza una pokéball de la que sale un honchkrow a lo que Cinthia responde enviando a su spiritomb -¡se todo con respecto a las investigaciones del equipo galaxia, te sepultare en este lugar aquí y ahora!- dijo Cinthia con furia. Cyrus envía a su weavile y entre este y honchkrow logran derrotar a spiritomb y a garchomp fácilmente. El garchomp empieza a levantarse, este no se daría por vencido así que Cinthia decide enviar a milotic para que ayude a su garchomp<br>Cinthia: me imagino que sabrás donde nací y crecí, ¿cierto?  
>Cyrus: pueblo Celestic, ¿verdad?<br>Cinthia: ¡si, el mismo pueblo que tu atacaste!  
>En eso, Cinthia en toda su ira ordena a milotic y a garchomp atacar directo a Cyrus, pero weavile y honchkrow se interponen, ambos pokémon no lograron resistir los poderosos ataques de los pokémon de la campeona. Cyrus rápidamente envía una pokéball de la que sale un inmenso gyarados -¡usa danza dragón!- dijo Cyrus a lo que rápidamente gyarados se fortalece y manda a milotic a volar por los aires, gyarados y garchomp empiezan una salvaje batalla. Garchomp es lanzado por los aires pero en el proceso garchomp también golpea a Cinthia por accidente. Garchomp estaba planeando en el cielo, Cinthia mira a gyarados y a Cyrus desde el cielo -creo que solo queda una opción... garchomp está muy cansado, pero esto es lo único que queda- pensó Cinthia -¡usa meteoro dragón!- Cinthia dio la orden, garchomp lanza una esfera al cielo que explota y varios meteoros caen directo a donde Cyrus estaba haciendo que el edificio galaxia empiece a arder en llamas. Cyrus estaba totalmente dañado, él tenía en sus manos un fragmento del meteorito -impresionante, es la primera vez que veo un movimiento que puede hacer que del cielo caigan meteoritos… ¡maravilloso! ¡esta es la prueba de que existe tanta energía en nuestro universo! pero… es una vergüenza que no pueda llegar a su máximo potencial gracias a la ira de ustedes- Cinthia quedo impresionada por las palabras de Cyrus, incluso vio cómo es que gyarados se levantaba sin ningún esfuerzo. Cinthia vio como garchomp se había cansado demasiado, en ese momento, ella y garchomp caen al suelo, gyarados había usado hiperrayo y Cinthia no lo noto por pensar en las palabras de Cyrus. Lo último que vio Cinthia antes de caer desmayada, fue un helicóptero del equipo galaxia alejarse.<br>Pasaron las horas, Ash y Dawn se estaban despertando, ambos sentían un escalofrió que les recorría todo el cuerpo. Pikachu y piplup se alegraron de ver a sus entrenadores despertarse, en eso, ambos sienten que alguien los llamaba, pero eso nada mas sucedía en su cabeza -¡el monte Corona!- dicen ellos al mismo tiempo. Paul también se había despertado, este tenía la necesidad de irse también al monte Corona debido al llamado de Uxie.  
>Ash: ¡tenemos que ir al monte Corona. y rápido!<br>Dawn: pero como, esta dema… ¡Ash, que le pasa a tus piernas!  
>Ash vio sus piernas, estas estaban que se desintegraban de alguna forma -¡tambien te está sucediendo a ti!- dijo Ash, a lo que Dawn miro y vio como estas también empezaron a desaparecer dejándola muy asustada, pikachu y piplup saltaron a sus entrenadores con la intencio de hacer algo. Paul también estaba sufriendo el mismo destino. Los tres estaban totalmente asustados, no entendían nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, en eso, sienten que a cada uno la voz del trio del lago les empieza a calmar. De la nada, aparecieron en el monte Corona, Ash y Dawn se sorprendieron al ver el inmenso monte, y se alegraron de que pikachu y piplup aun estén con ellos<br>Ash: ¿Paul?  
>Paul: ¿pero… como es que ustedes llegaron?<br>Dawn: ¿cómo es que tú también estas aquí?  
>Paul: pues…<br>¿?: ¡¿ustedes tres?!  
>El trio volteo, ellos vieron a una Cinthia que estaba en un muy mal estado al igual que su garchomp. Cinthia miro a los tres, entonces ella comprendió todo lo que estaba sucediendo -ya entiendo, así que ustedes tres fueron escogidos por el trio… voluntad, emociones y conocimiento- dijo Cinthia. Ash, Dawn y Paul no podían entender nada de las palabras que ella decía -¡les explicare luego, vayamos a por Cyrus!- volvió a decir la campeona. Mientras tanto, Cyrus y sus comandantes estaban en una zona dentro del monte Corona, ellos habían encontrado la entrada a la Columna Lanza y estaban que usaban la Llave Lanza para poder ingresar. El equipo galaxia entra por los pasadizos del lugar, minutos después, llegan a una especie de pilares con grabados muy extraños en el suelo -¡pongan los orbes en su lugar, y pongan al trio del lago en los tres pilares!- ordeno Cyrus a lo que los soldados galaxia obedecieron. Cyrus, quien tenia todo el cuerpo dañado por la batalla con Cinthia, empieza a decir varias palabras y eso hace que el trio del lago se libere de su forma en estatua y que empiecen a darle energía a los dos orbes. Al mismo tiempo que eso sucedía, en las afueras del monte Corona un hoyo de nube se crea en el cielo en la cima del monte y en los laboratorios de todo Sinnoh se detectan un intenso nivel de energía cubriendo todo el Monte Corona y que esta va en aumento. Cyrus estaba que sentía un gran poder en su interior, las dos cadenas rojas empiezan a rodear ambos orbes<br>Cyrus: se suele decir que la Región de Sinnoh comienza en el Monte Corona… en un mundo recién creado... donde el tiempo empieza a correr y el espacio se expande sin límites... No hay cabida para las disputas… este es el fin y el principio de todo… ¡te ordeno que te abras! ¡puerta a la otra dimensión!  
>Todos los miembros del equipo Galaxia estaban más que sorprendidos, ante ellos, dos puertas dimensionales se empezaron a abrir, y de ellas, Dialga y Palkia aparecieron y se materializaron ante Cyrus -¡Dialga y Palkia! ¡tiempo y espacio, mézclense!- dijo Cyrus. Todos quedaron sorprendidos, los ojos de Dialga y Palkia empezaron a oscurecerse al mismo tiempo que las dos cadenas ahora rodeaban a Cyrus -Dialga, tus latidos son el "flujo del tiempo"… Palkia, tu respiración condensa en "espacio"- dijo este, los ojos de los dos dragones volvieron a aparecer para luego dar un gran rugido -Dialga… Palkia… ¡yo los controlo con las dos cadenas rojas!... ¡peleen!... ¡la enorme energía nacida de la colisión del tiempo y espacio se convertirá en un nuevo mundo!- con esa palabras que Cyrus dijo, ambos legendarios empezaron a pelear. La lucha entre ambos pokémon legendarios era totalmente increíble, todo el equipo Galaxia estaba sorprendido pues sabían que en muy poco tiempo un nuevo mundo se formaría, la batalla entre los dos legendarios empezó a hacer que una gran grieta se estuviera formando muy por encima de donde estaban ellos. Cyrus sabía que su victoria estaba cerca, o eso era lo que el pensaba, una gran explosión se escucha, todos voltean y ven a Cinthia, Ash, Dawn y Paul quienes tenían a todos sus pokémon listos para la batalla -¡usare a mis pokémon para que rompan la cadena, ustedes liberen al trio del lago!- grito Cinthia. Ash, Dawn y Paul usaron a todos sus pokémon para poder atacar a los soldados del equipo Galaxia y destrozar las maquinas que controlaban al trio del lago, al mismo tiempo que los seis pokémon de la campeona se lanzan para atacar a Cyrus y sus cadenas. Garchomp destroza una de las cadenas, eso hace que Cyrus sufra de un fuerte dolor y que los legendarios se calmen por un momento. Azelf, Mesprit y Uxie ahora estaban libres, y estos estaban al lado de Ash, Dawn y Paul respectivamente.<br>Paul: ¡la cadena se rompió!  
>Ash: ¿eso quiere decir que ganamos?<br>Dawn: bueno, ellos ya no controlan al trio de legendarios  
>Todos los miembros del equipo Galaxia ya estaban derrotados, incluso los comandantes sufrieron por la ira de los pokémon de la campeona. Cyrus estaba que se levantaba del suelo, este aún tenía un fuerte dolor debido a que se rompió una cadena -una ves iniciada su lucha y el nacimiento del nuevo mundo no puede ser detenida, sin embargo… ahora mi poder para controlarlos ha sido reducido. Yo… incluso por romper una sola cadena… ¡no los perdonare!- dijo Cyrus quien empezó a hacer que la cadena se divida en dos y atraviesen a Dialga y Palkia.<br>Cinthia: ¡rápido, tendremos que atacar a Cyrus!  
>Todos los pokémon del grupo se van directo hacia Cyrus, pero la cadena protege el cuerpo de este. En ese momento, el trio del lago empieza a rodear a Dialga y Palkia intentando hacer que se calmen pero el poder de la cadena roja aún era demasiado poderosa. Aquella grieta, empezaba a abrirse. En eso, Ash tiene una idea de cómo detener a Cyrus -¡ATAQUEMOS DIRECTO A AQUELLA GRIETA!- grito Ash a lo que sus pokémon junto con los pokémon de Dawn y Paul lanzan sus ataques más poderosos directo a la grieta y una gran luz aparece, esto deja a Dialga y Palkia aturdidos y a todo el resto de los presentes tirados en el suelo debido al aturdimiento al mismo tiempo que Ash estaba en el piso intentando pararse con dificultad. Cyrus empieza a acercarse a Ash lentamente, la cadena aun rodeaba su cuerpo, todos estaban asustados pues no sabían que es lo que Cyrus podría hacerle, Dawn era la más asustada y a pesar de que quería enviar a sus pokémon, nadie podía ya que estos estaban demasiado exhaustos<br>Cyrus: ¿Por qué te metes en mi camino… no entiendes? la nobleza de lo completo y la nobleza de un mundo perfecto… ¿no entiendes? que tan grande es el trabajo que intento completar… no, de ninguna manera podrías entenderlo… es como si ustedes jamás hubieran pensado en lo que significa "tiempo y espacio"  
>Ash: entiendo… yo… no puedo ponerlo en palabras elegantes… pero el tiempo se le puede decir a todo el tiempo que eh pasado al lado de mis amigos, el espacio lo considero a todo Sinnoh que recorrí con Dawn conociendo nuevas personas y pokémon y conociendo nuevos rivales como Paul… además…<br>Cyrus: ¡suficiente! estas interfiriendo mi plan solo por creer en ideas estúpidas… tendré que eliminar este mundo incompleto  
>Ash: ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tienes que decidir? el tempo que Dawn y yo pasamos al mismo tiempo que rivalizaba con Paul, y el espacio por el que viajamos… son el "tiempo y espacio" más importantes para mí. No solo para mí, sino para todas las personas que están ahora ahí afuera… ¡no tienes derecho de llevarte algo importante para tus propias razones egoístas!<br>Cyrus ya no quería seguir escuchando más de Ash, este estaba con la intención de ordenar a Dialga y Palkia que acaben con el pero al voltear -¡¿Por qué no están luchando?! ¡ambos deberían seguir bajo mi control! ¡¿acaso estaban escuchando todo lo que acabamos de hablar… acaso ustedes aprueban esos pensamientos de ese chico?!- empezó a decir Cyrus, este intento de nuevo usar la cadena roja pero este empieza a romperse, la grieta en el cielo empieza a brillar más y más y eso hace que la cadena empieza a desvanecerse. El cuerpo de Cyrus empieza a flotar al mismo tiempo que el trio del lago y los dos dragones empiezan a rodearlo, Cyrus empieza a mirar directo hacia Ash, Dawn y Paul -increíble… voluntad, emociones y conocimiento… esos tres reunidos en este lugar… los tres se completan cuando están juntos… es por eso que…- Cyrus cae, este cae desmayado. Cinthia, quien aún estaba muy débil, se acerca al cuerpo dañado de Cyrus  
>Cinthia: está vivo, pero tanto su mente como su cuerpo recibieron un daño significativo…<br>Ash: pero… ¿el equipo galaxia ya no volverán a hacer de las suyas?  
>Cinthia: eso espero<br>Dawn: miren, Dialga y Palkia ya están tranquilos  
>En efecto, ahora se sentía una gran paz en el lugar, el trio del lago empieza a rodear a cada uno de los entrenadores a los que estos escogieron pero de la nada, Paul se da media vuelta con la intensión de irse -¡¿A dónde vas?!- pregunto Ash a lo que Paul solo le respondió -tengo que pensar en muchas cosas- dijo este. Paul fue acompañado por Uxie que lo dirigía a la salida<br>Cinthia: bueno, el necesita pensar en mucho, al parecer esta experiencia le hará un gran cambio  
>Dawn: tengo una pregunta, ¿Cómo nos vamos a llevar a todos estos…?<br>En eso, una gran fuerza se empieza a sentir en el lugar, aquella grieta empieza a abrirse más y una gran luz rodea el lugar. Ash, Dawn y Cinthia, acompañados de todos los pokémon y de los miembros del equipo galaxia estaban en las afueras del monte Corona  
>Ash: ¡pero como es que…!<br>Cinthia: de seguro Dialga y Palkia quieren limpiar el lugar... o algo así  
>Dawn: oigan, están todos pero… ¿y Cyrus?<br>El trio miro a los soldados del equipo galaxia, incluso vieron a los comandantes pero Cyrus no estaba con ellos. El trio y los pokémon intentaron volver al monte Corona, pero la entrada a la Columna Lanza había desaparecido -puede que Dialga y Palkia le den una castigo a Cyrus- dijo Ash a lo que se decidieron irse del lugar. Pasaron las horas, la policía había llegado y se estaba llevando a todos los miembros del equipo Galaxia  
>Cinthia: bueno, creo que será mejor irme para hacer las coordinaciones respectivas para que cada uno de ellos reciban un castigo<br>Dawn: de acuerdo, ¿nos volveremos a ver?  
>Cinthia: posiblemente, y Ash, sé que muy pronto estarás en la liga de campeones, me entere que lograste llegar al segundo lugar<br>Ash: gracias  
>Después de eso, Ash y Dawn junto con pikachu, piplup, Azelf y Mesprit se empezaron a retirar, cuando bajaron del monte Corona, ambos legendarios se despidieron de Ash y de Dawn para poder irse a sus respetivos lagos para poder descansar<br>Dawn: ojala los veamos luego  
>Ash: si, me agrado verlos<br>Dawn: bueno, ahora a donde vamos  
>Ash: ¿no es obvio? vayamos a Hojas Gemelas para poder celebrar tu cumpleaños<br>Dawn: ¡de acuerdo!  
>De esa forma, Ash saco su pokegear y usando el mapa trazo una ruta que los llevara a Hojas Gemelas lo más rápido posible. Mientras tanto, en el interior de la Columna Lanza, Dialga y Palkia estaban que atacaban con todas sus fuerzas a aquella grieta que se formó. De la grite seis tentáculos negros aparecen, y estos agarran a Dialga, Palkia y a Cyrus. Los tentáculos meten a los tres dentro de la grieta al mismo tiempo que unos brillantes ojos rojos se pueden observar desde el interior de la grieta para luego que esta se cierre.<br>CONTINUARA  
>Y de esta forma es que empieza el "plato fuerte" de lo que es el fic, Lucy volvió a aparecer dándole la bienvenida a J al cielo. Antes de irme, digamos que hubo un encuentro con Lyra y que Ash recibió el pokegear en vez de Brock, pero si quieren saber más de lo que paso, hare un especial luego de que termine el fic en el que pondré de forma detallada algunos sucesos en las que transcurren en los momentos en que Ash y Dawn viajan por las medallas y listones<p> 


End file.
